Strictly Professional
by chlei
Summary: Business collaborations mean giving Sakura a new manager and comodel. Add stressful, temperamental days, and numerous cameras following you around and you get a professionally fake relationship. But, will it be that easy to just keep it to an act?
1. Key of Frustration

**A/n:** This is the reposted first chapter of Strictly Professional formerly known as All That for Nothing. I had to retype this chapter because of certain author reasons, and I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**Strictly Professional**

Chapter I:

Key of Frustration

A tall and slender figure stood in front of the plain white door, which read '2714'; her bright emerald eyes glittered with confusion and worry. Delicate eyebrows furrowed as she desperately rummaged through her bag. Gloved hands were digging through the very depths of her almost ripped out bag and white winter coat. She grabbed her keychain, which held about twelve different keys. Her green eyes stared at each key one by one and with an exasperated sigh, she pulled out a silver phone out of her almost recklessly opened bag. She walked down the vibrantly lit hallway as she dialled a very familiar number.

"Pick up," she mumbled the words under her breath, tapping her foot on the carpeted floor. She pressed the down button of the elevator, and impatiently paced back and forth. "Come on, pick up," she pleaded to nobody in particular.

The sound signalling the elevator's arrival greeted her ears and she entered the large and empty space. With her phone still pressed against her ears, she pressed the "L" button with her free hand and the elevator doors slowly closed. She once again returned to tapping her foot as she waited impatiently for someone to answer the call.

"Hi! This is Tomoyo Daidouji, I'm sorry I can't pick-" with another frustrated sigh, she roughly snapped her phone closed and exited the elevator once it reached the lobby. She placed her phone back inside her peach-coloured bag and grabbed a cream-coloured hat. After zipping her bag, she securely placed the hat on her head, and walked out the glass doors.

0o0o0o0o

"I can handle it, I know I can!" roared a young lady with blazing amethyst eyes. She was angrily pacing back and forth, her fists balled tightly, causing her knuckles to turn an unnaturally pale shade.

"Tomoyo-chan, I know you really want to be her agent," a calm and firm voice started. "Yet we need to have you more focused on this task. It will be too stressful for you to handle."

"Mom, I know I can take the stress! Why do I have to give up the position?" Tomoyo questioned, smashing her right fist against her mother's desk.

"You have to give up the position because I am your mother and I say so!" Sonomi Daidouji stood up from her table infuriated with her daughter's childish behaviour.

"Okaa-san," she started more quietly, as she allowed herself to slowly sink down on the chair in front of the hardwood desk, piled with files. "I'll quit my position as long as I think the person replacing me is suitable enough." Tomoyo said looking up at her mother who was taking a sip of her cold coffee that was left unattended on her table.

Sonomi sat back down as well and grabbed a thick folder from her desk. "Oh, I am sure you will find the person very suitable for the job." Sonomi opened the green folder and took a quick glance, before passing it to her daughter.

"Oh my," Tomoyo stated; her eyes growing wide with disbelief. "Is it really…"

"Yes my dear," Sonomi chuckled at her daughter's reaction. "Now get ready, we've only got thirty minutes to prepare for the conference."

Tomoyo nodded as she stood up, slowly flipping through the papers in her hand; her lips forming a faint smile.

0o0o0o0o

_Where could it be?_ She thought to herself._ Oh please let me find it._

She stared at the cold pavement, as if fascinated by the grey-coloured ground. The lights of Tokyo illuminated the crowded streets. It was a bit past nine o'clock and people were still buzzing about the busy streets. She had been walking at about the speed of an aged turtle for the past twenty minutes searching for that single key, just because her friend was too busy to answer her phone.

_Where is that girl anyway?_ She thought annoyed at the fact that Tomoyo wouldn't answer her phone.

Irritated, she abruptly stopped and almost bumped into an old man. His hair was grey, or rather, the remains of his balding head were grey, and his face looked contorted with anger and frustration. He was on his phone. "Hey! Next time be sure to give a warning when you stop like that!" he yelled and continued with his yelling on the phone.

_Stupid grumpy man,_ she huffed. _He's the one that's not paying attention, walking around and yelling like a maniac on his phone. I'll tell you one thing, learn how to multi-task!_

After another fifteen minutes of walking; she reached the park where she was earlier that day, there was still no luck of looking for her house key. She sat down on one of the benches and stared at the moon that brightly shone above. She shivered as a cold breeze blew gently against her cheek. She grabbed her scarf and fixed it around her neck. She sat down to give her aching feet a break. Whoever knew that one could walk so much in a day?

She looked around the park and noticed a guy with blonde hair was sitting on the other bench, a few meters away from her. He seemed to be waiting for someone, as he shot a glance at his watch. A girl with light pink hair soon came running, and halting in front of him, panting. She apologized repeatedly and the guy laughed. He stood up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. The girl smiled back at him and they left.

Emerald eyes sparkled as she observed the young couple walk away, wrapped in each other's arms. She then noticed the multiple numbers of couples walking around. She sighed, the parks were after all, famous meeting spots for romantic dates at night. She looked at her bag and unzipped it, checking her phone if there were any missed calls. Unfortunately there was none. She carefully replaced her phone back in her bag and closed it. Once she looked up, intense yellow eyes greeted her. There was a guy, standing just in front of her. He had spiked, blazing red hair and yellow eyes. He had a smile plastered across his face. No, it was more like a grin… a rather malicious grin.

"Hey there," he said with a flirtatious tone. Too flirtatious.

"Um. Hey," she hesitantly said, her whole body tensing with the situation.

"So," he started, as he sat next to her. He moved and positioned himself closer to her, "what's a hot young lady like you doing in a park like this, all alone," The guy stretched his arms up, "and can I mention, at this time of the night?"

"Well, I don't think that's any of your business." She said defensively, as she moved over away from him. "I have to go." She said flatly, standing up before he could put his arm around her. She wasn't a prostitute someone could just pick up just like that. She was a decent individual.

"Leaving so soon?" He said while he dropped his arm that was placed on mid air, as if expecting to hold a person's shoulder. "Why, scared? Don't be, I'm harmless." He said with that malevolent smirk on his face.

She glared at him and briskly walked away, past a few other couples. She looked back and heard footsteps follow her rapid pace. _Shit._ She thought as she walked faster, her high-heels definitely making it harder.

"Oh come on," he said in that cocky tone, of his. "I won't do anything to you. I'm innocent." He argued in a smug and obviously dishonest statement.

She quickened her pace and tried to run. Those high-heels were really pissing her off, she almost tripped! It was then that he had caught with her pace.

"Why won't you go out with me?" he asked.

The guy sickened her. He was one of those jerks who just didn't know when to stop. "No!" She turned around and screamed.

"Why not?" He asked with a smirk, as he slowly approached her panting figure. "What's there not to like about me"

"Everything," she said, clutching her bag tightly in case he does any assaults.

"Ouch, that hurt hun." He said with pretend hurt expression.

"Well, I bet all the people tell you that, so it shouldn't." she said as she slowly backed away, sweat starting to accumulate on her forehead. She wasn't supposed to be sweating, it was cold. This was bad.

"You're a feisty one," he said with that annoying sneer. "I like that."

Her throat was dry and she didn't know what to do, "Well," she started. "I don't like morons like you." She reasoned, forcing her voice to sound as tough and collected as possible. "Besides," she stopped, she couldn't say that, could she? She slowly walked back and gulped whatever moisture she had left in her mouth. Her green eyes filled with worry and fear as she hit something, or someone.

"Besides," a deep masculine voice repeated her last word. "I'm her fiancé."

Strong arms enveloped around her waist, slowly leaning her against a strong, protective body. She didn't know what to do; she was in shock of the situation. She slowly looked up, only to see a sight that stunned her. A guy about six feet two towered above her, his features well defined. He had a messy, chestnut brown hair. His jaw was just sharp and clenched, and his lips tight in a straight line. His profound amber eyes threateningly sending multiple daggers toward the Red-haired freak. Even with the situation at hand, she could feel the relaxed rise and fall of his chest against her back. He seemed unthreatened of what was happening.

"Yeah right, I bet you just want to score on the chick." The guy sneered, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I think I have more rights over her, I saw her first."

"Are you that dumb?" His deep threatening voice questioned louder, "Do you not know what fiancé means?" He asked again. "No wonder nobody wants to be with you."

"That was harsh. Come on, hand her over." He said again, gesturing his arms in an opened manner. "She obviously doesn't even know you." He smirked.

"Of course I know her," he said, glancing down warmly and knowingly at her, as if signalling her to continue his statement.

"I'm his fiancé." She stated firmly, gathering the confidence she had earlier. The guy smiled down at her and she turned away, slightly blushing. _Who is this guy anyway?_

"I bet you any-"

"What part don't you get? We're about to get married, lay off my fiancé and…Leave before I shatter every _fucking_ bone you have!" He said, pulling her body closer to him, protectively. He glared menacingly at the young man who stood still in a distance.

"Okay, okay. I get it!" The egotistical jerk said in surrender, as he raised his hands in defence. He slowly backed away and, swiftly made a run for it.

She let out a long breath that she wasn't even aware she had been holding. _Finally,_ she thought. After a couple of minutes, she then realized the strong arms loosening their embrace around her waist. She instinctively looked up, only to find the amber-eyed man looking back down at her. _Who is this guy?_

0o0o0o0o

The people chattered in the reserved conference room. "Where is he?" they questioned.

"I apologize; it is very unlike him to be this late in an important meeting." A young girl apologized as she shook her head, making her long black hair swish with her movement. "May I ask everyone to remain patient." She said, with as much confidence she can muster. _Where is he?_

"I agree with Ms. Li," Sonomi said in a firm tone.

"We must remain patient and hope that nothing bad had happened." Tomoyo added.

"Thank you Mrs. Daidouji, Ms. Daidouji." She nodded appreciatively, and stood up. "Please excuse me for a couple of minutes."

0o0o0o0o

He looked around the park, his eyes darting to every direction. _Good,_ he thought as he sighed with relief. He looked down and stared at the lady that was still wrapped in his arms. He slowly weaved his arms away from her slim figure. She looked up at him, and their eyes met.

_Emeralds, gorgeous ones, _he thought as he stared down at her figure that was still leaning against his. _Is she?_

"Umm…" She shifted under his gaze uncomfortably. She took a step forward and she gradually turned to completely face him. "Umm…" She continued, as she shifted her weight from one foot to another, then her eyes looked back up at him.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. His amber eyes staring directly back at her, "I didn't mean to call you my fiancé." He said coolly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"No, it's umm. It's okay," She said and she looked away slowly, fidgeting with her bag's strap. "No, I mean. I didn't mean that. I mean, I didn't mean it that way." She said in a panicked voice, looking back at him with pleading eyes. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

"It's okay," he said shaking his head. "I get what you mean." He continued and found himself smiling.

A frosty gust of wind whizzed by and she yelped as her hat was blown away, her auburn hair swaying freely with the wind. She turned and looked for her hat only to find it gone. She sighed and hung her head low. The wind played with her hair and soon it stopped, leaving her auburn locks to drop just on top of her shoulders. She turned back to him once again.

"No, you don't get what I mean." She said, looking down, trying to hide her face. "Don't you have any idea what kind of consequence you, we can face?" She questioned in a harsh yet troubled voice.

She slowly lifted her face up, her face confused, fearful and slightly flushed. _What is she talking about?_ He thought, as their eyes met once again. _Talk about mood swings._

"I'm sorry," He looked at her awkwardly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"What do you mean you don't know?" She questioned a bit taken aback. _I know I'd like to be treated like a normal person, but how can this guy not know me?_

"Umm… I just don't know." He said arching one of his eyebrows and scratching the back of his head.

They stared at each other for a few more minutes, three feet away. Awkward, that's what it felt like. Their eyes met, one confused and one astonished. It was then that they heard someone squeal.

"Eh? Isn't that Kinomoto, Sakura?" a teen whispered to the guy she held hands with, yet it was loud enough to attract attention.

"Eh? Sakura-chan, doko?" another voice came.

Soon the whole park was whispering, and that whisper turned into a bunch of gossiping people. More like buzzing bees, to be precise. It was shocking to know how much damage a single blow of wind can do. Plus, who would have thought that standing still for only a few minutes can cause such an audience.

"Sakura-chan!" They all screamed calling out her name.

She stood there with a broad smile, making the crowd squeal and cheer. Camera flashes and different types of clicks sounded everywhere, drowning her in the middle of the crowd. She turned to find the guy, standing a few meters away, pushed near the very back of the crowd. She looked at him, and found soon found him gone, he vanished just like that. _How rude, _

That was when someone had screamed, pointing at the direction where he had been standing, "Aaah! Syaor-" However, she never heard the rest of it, as someone grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the continuously growing crowd.

0o0o0o0o

Sakura panted heavily as they reached a derelict alley. She rested her hands on her knees, just after the person who had dragged her let go of her hand. She looked up in shock, to find the guy earlier. He was wearing a black hat, yet he was still recognizable. He was leaning against a wall and seemed slightly out of breath. He inhaled, held the air for awhile and slowly let it out.

The mysterious individual slowly approached Sakura. He took a few steps, stared up, and looked back down at her. "Woah," he said taking his hat off, running his fingers through his already messy chestnut hair.

"What?" Sakura questioned, arching an eyebrow at him.

"It's just that, I'd never expect to meet you like this." He stared back up at a billboard that was well lit up on top of a building.

There, on that billboard was Kinomoto, Sakura, advertising Coca-cola. It was a side-glance capturing her gulping the drink, with it pouring just before her mouth. She was wearing a one-piece, female version of a Santa suit that reached her knees. It was furry, red which had huge, white, pompoms for buttons. The suit was slightly opened to reveal an elegant, peach-coloured dress that fell just above her knees, slightly shorter than the coat. She was wearing a gold, chain belt which rested right on her hips. It had green circular beads whish hung loosely at the end. In addition, a bold circular green pendant shone and lay on top of her neck. Her hair was worn down and being blown by the wind, together with her outfit, much like he saw earlier. Just above her head, she held down a Santa hat. On top, it wrote "Merry Christmas!" It was a stunning picture, even for just a typical advertisement.

_No wonder she's well known_. He thought, looking back down at her.

"Well then next time, it would be nice to have you introduced to me, not as my..." she paused, coughed, and blushed. "Fiancé. Also, no unnecessary hugs are required."

"I apologize for not recognizing you earlier, _and_ for saving you from that jerk." He started, smirking as he emphasized the word and. "I'm Li, Syaoran. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kinomoto-san." He said extending his bare hand.

"Kinomoto, Sakura, thanks for earlier… I guess." She shook his hand with her gloved one. "But, I could have handled that jerk, and that crowd by myself. I've dealt with those kinds of situations before. I don't like it when people treat me like a child." She huffed, and glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. _That name, it sounds familiar._

"May I ask you a question?" he asked, stuffing his hand back inside his pockets. He waited before she nodded, "Why is someone as famous as you, out this late at night without company anyway?"

"Um… I kind of lost my house keys." She said, quietly as she fiddled with the straps of her bag once again.

"Weren't you just complaining about being treated as a child?" Syaoran started, poking his head out the alley looking right, then left. He walked out of the deserted alley.

"Yeah," She agreed, looking around cautiously before stepping out. "What about it?" she questioned, following him out of the alley.

"If you don't want to be treated like a child, then why act like one?" he questioned teasingly.

"I do not act like one!"

"See what I mean?"

"Hey! For a person who I've only met for a few minutes, you can be rude." She said with a frustrated huff.

"You're whining like a little girl."

"I am not!"

It was at that point where he laughed, he laughed so hard that he was having trouble walking and laughing. She pouted with a humph.

"Why lose your keys then?" He asked after he had calmed down; continuing his walk.

"Excuse me?"

"Why lose your keys, if you're not so childish?" He asked glancing at her through the corner of his eye.

"It's not my fault that my keychain had to make a major malfunction," Sakura reasoned with an irritated face. "I could swear that I didn't just lose it like that."

"Uh-huh. So you're not childish, you're simply irresponsible." Syaoran responded back, with a growing smirk.

"No! I told you already Li, it's my broken keychain!"

"That's not what I meant." He said, in a more serious tone. "What if, I'm one of those narcissistic assholes that are trying to take advantage of women?" He glanced at her, raising one of his eyebrows, a nasty smirk forming on his face.

Sakura stopped and stared at him, with wide Emerald eyes. Fear crossed her face for a minute, _He isn't one of those…is he?_ She thought, squinting her eyes at him when he stopped and turned to face her.

"What if I was really with that red-headed jerk earlier and this was all a plan to abduct the irresistible, mouth-watering, well-known, and _hot_ model?" He said, emphasizing the word hot, and smirking wider than before. He took a step forward, "What if…"

She slowly took a step back, _Nah, don't make him fool you._ She thought as she debated with herself. _He's just playing around. But what if he really was with that moron earlier? _Sakura's mind panicked as he took another step forward.

"What if…" he repeated, stopping right in front of her pale face. "I was just joking." He finished, looking at Sakura's expression turn from dread to a blank expression. He then burst in fits of laughter.

_What the…_ Sakura thought as he stared at the young man laughing in front of her. _He actually scared me there for a minute. This guy… is the most annoying, stupid idiot I have ever met!_ She mentally screamed. Her face burning with rage, and her fists were balled, shaking with anger.

"You, you…" Syaoran tried to start in between his laughter. "You should have seen your face!" He continued laughing as Sakura's face glowed scarlet.

"Ugh! You are annoying you know that!" She yelled, stomping on his foot.

"ITAI!" he screamed as her stilettos dug in his foot.

It was her turn to smirk, as his face twisted with anguish. "And I am neither childish, nor irresponsible!" She added, raising her chin up as proudly as she can, and walking passed him.

"Sure, easily getting mad from teasing, and stomping on someone's foot to gain revenge is not childish or irresponsible." Syaoran said trying to keep up with her fast strides, using just one foot.

"I am neither of those!"

"What those?" He asked, as he walked beside her, his foot capable of walking once again. "The irresistible, mouth-watering, well-known, and _hot_ model part?"

"Can you just stop following me, and leave me alone?" She asked in a low and exhausted voice. _You shitstick,_ she mentally commented.

"I don't trust you walking alone by yourself," he said in a more serious tone. "I'll walk with you, besides you were the one who followed me out of that alleyway. Nobody forced you to follow me."

Sakura chose to keep silent, and thought that it was the smartest thing to do. There was twenty minutes of silence as they walked together. The crowded streets have calmed down a bit; it was less busy compared to the time Sakura had bumped into the uncapable-of-multi-tasking, old man. It became easier to inspect the ground for any missing keys. She was still observing the pavement when the silence that was once there purged.

"Daidouji Modelling Organization," Syaoran mumbled as he stopped in front of a tall modernized building.

Sakura stopped after him, and noticed that they had reached the front of her work building without finding her keys. She sighed and entered greeting the guard, receptionist, and the floor caretaker. They stared at her as Syaoran followed her inside the lobby.

"Nice place," he commented admiring the architectural design of the building. "It must be nice working at a place like this." He said casually following her.

She abruptly stopped and turned around, "Ugh, Do you have to follow me everywhere?" She was frustrated, that was what she was. Exhausted and frustrated. "Leave. Or I'll tell the guard to kick you out!"

The guard stared confusedly at the model and back at Syaoran. He stared at Syaoran worriedly.

"Don't worry about it," he said, gesturing his hand to a stop. "I'll leave."

0o0o0o0o

He turned around and stood outside the glass doors of the enormous, high-rise building. Syaoran watched as she entered the elevator. He shook his head and smiled. "I'll let Daidouji handle this one."

0o0o0o0o

Sakura turned her heel and stomped her way to the elevator. She roughly pushed the button reading '31' and screamed in anger as she thought to herself; _I hate the damn broken keychain! I hate that bald man! I hate that red-headed jerk! I hate this day AND I hate that stupid, overconfident Li, Syaoran! _

Once she reached the designated floor, Sakura's phone started to ring. She took it out of her bag and answered it, "What?" Sakura asked in a harsh tone.

"It's just me, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said with a chuckle.

"Oh, hey Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed in a totally different tone. "Where were you? I've been trying to call you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I went to an urgent meeting." Tomoyo said unsurely.

"Meeting? How come I wasn't informed about this?" Sakura questioned, and raised her eyebrow.

"Well, it was urgent. Plus, mom said you needed your day's rest."

"Sonomi-san's right about that." She sighed. "I've been walking around town looking for my house key. I was thinking that I might have dropped it on the way home, since my car's out of gas today, and I had to walk to work." Sakura said pulling her bundle of keys out from her coat's pocket. "I remember my keychain being too full, that it went loose. I was thought that my key might have slipped from it. I was trying to call you and borrow your key, but that didn't work." Sakura said as she fiddled with her keychain for the key to her room's door.

"Do you happen to know what happened to that key?" Sakura asked as she opened her room with a twist of the key, and pushing it open.

"Um, Sakura…" Tomoyo started.

"Yeah?"

"Well, you separated your house key from your keychain earlier today. I remember you complaining about it and you put in your pocket."

"I've checked my coat pockets…" Sakura's eyes then widened at the realization.

"Not your coat pockets," Tomoyo started but was cut off.

"My jeans' pockets!"

0o0o0o0o

**A/n:** This is it, the end of chapter one. I hope you guys like the format for this one. It has more space, and less stress for the eyes because of those bold letters are gone. I might have them in the next chapters, but not for the entire stories, just for certain words.

The new version of chapter two will be coming up. I will update the second chapter soon. I apologize for not updating since there has been a lot of drama and school work going on in my life. Grade nine took a lot of time from me. Sorry. ;

Read and Review!


	2. Matched

**A/n:** This is the reposted second chapter of Strictly Professional. I had to retype this chapter because of certain reasons. Sorry to the people who have read the previous chapter two before. This version is better, and it would be greatly appreciated if you read it again, or else you would no longer understand the other chapters that will come soon. This chapter has many differences from the old one, so I hope you guys read it and like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura

**Strictly Professional**

Chapter II:

Matched

It was terribly alarming, literally. The ringing sound of the alarm clock shattered the grace of the morning. It was a Saturday, and it was prohibited to have alarm clocks ring extremely loud at seven o'clock in the morning on tranquil and exquisite days, such as this Saturday. At least, to Sakura that was the law.

The sun shone brightly through the wide and clear windows of her room, the heavy curtains pulled back. The vanilla yellow walls added to the brightness of the stunningly huge space. Centered was a queen-sized bed, and under the thick comforters a creature shifted to the right, then the left, then back to the right. Groggily, an arm exited the fine cloth of the thick piece of cloth. The arm started patting its surroundings, yet it was unsuccessful and decided to retreat back inside the silky, warm, comforter. A muffled groan came from the bed, followed by a line that involved the words stupid, clocks, ruin, and day.

Kinomoto, Sakura was, is, and never will be the morning person. She hated waking up in the morning, period. She enjoyed sleeping in, and over-sleeping. It was her life during her day offs. She slept until two-thirty in the afternoon and nobody would care. She would simply rest in her own, little haven. She wouldn't care. She wouldn't, doesn't, and will not care as long as she got her extensive sleeping hours.

The fact that it was a Saturday and that she did not have to go to work bothered Sakura. She didn't remember setting her alarm clock. In fact, she didn't remember misplacing her alarm clock, and leaving it anywhere else except the side table. If there was one thing she remembered, it was to check the clock if it was unset every weekend, unless it was needed to be set of course. She never forgot to place it steadily on her right bedside table, where it has rested for the last three years, when she had moved first to her condominium.

So, who would be so evil and preposterous to set an alarm clock at this time of the morning? Who would be so cunningly bright to move the alarm clock at a location that was out of reach? Who would have the wickedness of torturing someone by waking them up in the morning, for no good reason?

Of course, who else would it be but the one and only person with a spare key? It was the person with the evil, twisted, yet crafty brain. It was the person who knew her well, and has mastered cruelty against a young professional model. It was the morning person, who liked to make agonizing plans for the day. By plans, she meant blind dates.

The glass-breaking noise of the alarm clock continued to ring, louder, and louder.

Yes, that person was none other than, "_Tomoyo Daidouji! This time you're really going to get it!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tomoyo giggled at her best friend's furious, zombie-like figure. Her hair was a mess and her back hunched. _Typical Sakura, she just never gets used to my way of helping_. She chucked again, flipping the perfectly shaped pancake.

"Tomoyo-chan, you know I love you as my bestfriend," Sakura yawned. "But you can't keep on torturing me like this." She said, lazily sitting down at the counter chairs.

Tomoyo twisted the knob of the stove until it hit the 'off' sign. She placed the last pancake on a plate. Four pancakes perfectly piled right on top of each other. Tomoyo opened the cupboard and grabbed a glass. She pulled open the refrigerator door and grabbed the carton of chocolate milk, pouring it inside the glass.

"It's just seven twelve in the morning, and I'm already up." She said with another yawn. "Besides-"

Sakura was cut off as Tomoyo placed the plate of freshly cooked pancakes in front of her, the syrup poured with a unique pattern, and a slice of gradually melting butter placed at the center of the freshly cooked breakfast. It was followed by the glass of chocolate milk. Her nose twitched, as she opened one eye sleepily. Sakura slowly dragged her arms off the kitchen counters and slowly lifted them up to stretch. Sakura rubbed her eyes and blinked at the sight in front of her. She stared up at Tomoyo and pouted. Tomoyo smiled at her, and held up the fork right in front of her face. Sakura pouted even more, making the famous puppy dog eyes.

"What do we say?" Tomoyo asked as if talking to a child, slowly moving the fork closer to Sakura.

Sakura crossed her arms and gave out a huff, looking away from Tomoyo. "No."

"Wrong," Tomoyo said after imitating a buzzer sound similar to the mind quizzes. She swiftly moved the fork away from Sakura's attempt of getting it from her hands.

"Come on Tomoyo!" Sakura pleaded as she stretched her arms. "Don't you think I've suffered enough dates for the past… How long now?" She stared at her fingers as she counted them one by one.

"Nine months Sakura," Tomoyo sighed. "But I can't just let you live the rest of your life as a _single, lonely_ person." Tomoyo exaggerated the word single and lonely putting her hand over her chest, and expressed a hurt face.

"I am not lonely!" Sakura argued, "Besides what about you Ms. I'm-so-not-lonely? As far as I remember, you never gave any guy a chance to go out with you. Remember high school, Oh wait, what about college?" Sakura accused her, pointing her finger at her. She leaned her elbow on the counter and rubbed her chin with her fingers. She pretended to think "Oh yeah, remember that guy you tried to set me up with three months ago?" Sakura started, glaring at Tomoyo. "I didn't show up, and you just apparently got stalked. Remember that? God!" Sakura exclaimed, flailing her arms everywhere.

"That's a totally different story. How the hell was I supposed to know he was that creepy? His status was good."

"Well, either you stop setting me up on these _status-was-good_ dates, or you and I get stalked." Sakura said, practically jumping on the counter to steal the fork from Tomoyo's grasp.

"This time, I know it will work." Tomoyo backed up, Sakura almost an inch to reach the fork.

"You've been saying that same, exact line for the last nine months!"

Tomoyo tilted her head to the right and smiled. She pleaded in a charming voice, "Please."

Sakura sighed, why did she let her friend do this to her again? _Oh yeah, because I just can't say no to her._ Sakura sunk back down on her seat, dropped her head low and gave another sigh. "Fine."

"Yes!" Tomoyo said thrusting her fist up in the air, holding the fork triumphantly. "I knew you couldn't resist."

Sakura's head jerked up, she wasn't going to give up just like that. "But there is one condition."

"Name it."

"If this date doesn't work out," she started. "This will be the last blind date you'll ever set me up on."

Tomoyo stared at her for a number of seconds. She blinked, "Deal."

"Deal."

Tomoyo and Sakura smiled at each other, and shook each other's hand in a professional manner. _Good, _Sakura thought as she dropped her hand after the shake. Tomoyo offered the fork and Sakura grabbed it with a grin, digging in her favourite breakfast; fresh, hot, pancakes. _Why did I only think of that now?_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tomoyo stared at Sakura through the mirror and frowned. Throughout her whole life, they have always known each other as best friends. Maybe it was because they were second cousins, or maybe it was because they just spent too much time together, even when they still had diapers, resided in their cribs, and crawled on their hands and knees, they knew each other. They even went to the same school every time. They have known each other too long.

Through all those twenty-one years, Sakura has grown to be a lovely young lady, successful, independent, hardworking and persistent. Sure, she still carried some of her naivety and childishness, yet that was not a negative thing. People liked that about her, it gave her an innocent glow. However, Sakura also knew how to act sophisticated if she needed to. Due to her beauty, skill, and characteristics, she is now a famous model, more famous than any other model in Japan, or rather, Asia. She was growing together with the company, and she gave the company a good name.

Daidouji Modelling Organization, it is the family owned company handled by the famous Daidouji mother and daughter. Tomoyo's mom, Sonomi, is the CEO and owner of the company. She would be handing down the business to Tomoyo when she reaches twenty-eight, seven years from now. Of course, Tomoyo couldn't be anymore proud than to own a company, but taking steps to be able to familiarize with the whole company is a big deal, she just has to cope with it.

Tomoyo stared back at Sakura at the mirror, it didn't matter, Sakura is there anyway. This made Tomoyo frown even more, and she sighed.

"Tomoyo," Sakura looked at Tomoyo's reflection through the mirror. "Is everything alright?"

Tomoyo smiled back at Sakura, "Of course, what could be wrong?"

"Well, you looked out of it earlier," Sakura stared worriedly at her.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that," Tomoyo stopped and thought for a few seconds. "It's just that, I can't believe this is the last blind date I can set you up in." Tomoyo said as she fixed Sakura's short hair.

Sakura's worried face, turned into relief. Her friend sure was weird.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"You have to take the meeting for me," a masculine voice said through the phone. "This is important, the one day I get to propose to her, and I get a meeting. You have to take it!"

"Why me?" asked a curious voice. "Can't you go find someone else? I just got home two days ago."

"No, you're the only one I can think of right now." He said. "Okay, I have to go, I'll be late. You better be there!" The guy on the other line threatened before hanging up in a rush.

"Why do I always get stuck with the work?"

A young man stood up from a black leather couch, pushing up his glasses. He grabbed the remote control and switched off the television. He entered his bathroom with a sigh. _Better get ready_.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura blankly stared at the traffic lights as it glowed green. She was resting her chin on her palm as she placed her elbow on top of the handle of the car doors. She rolled her eyes as she listened to her friend talk about nonsense, well to her it was nonsense.

"Are you even listening to me?" Tomoyo turned to face Sakura. One of her eyebrows arched.

"Yes, Tomoyo," Sakura replied flatly. "Besides, I have heard this talk so many times that I've memorized it. And just to let you know the traffic lights turned green fifteen seconds ago."

Tomoyo turned her gaze back at the traffic lights. The sound of honking cars echoed in her head. Tomoyo stepped on the gas, infuriated. "Sakura, this is important. This is the last blind date you'll be in ever!"

"Tomoyo, that's the point." Sakura reasoned, lifting her chin from her palm and turning her head to face her friend's face which was focused on the road. "This is the last one, the faster this goes, the better."

Tomoyo turned the steering wheel to the right, entering a parking lot. Right in front of them was a grand structure of an Italian restaurant which was called 'Il castello piccolo.' The restaurant was known for being one of the most sophisticated fine dining restaurants in Tokyo. Their food was amazingly and exotically, delicious. However like all fine dining restaurants, the food was also pricey.

Tomoyo parked her car in front of the luxurious castle-like structure. She sighed and gave Sakura one last glance. Sakura looked stunning, as always. Her hair was held up into a bun with little ringlets dangling loosely from the bun. She wore a red, cowl neck dress which reached just bellow her knees, and black stiletto sandals to go with it. She had fine platinum earrings dangling from each ear and a platinum necklace to match. She slipped her right arm in her coat, followed by her left. She then looked over at Tomoyo with a blank expression.

"Sakura, you know I'm going to be in that restaurant with you, right?" Tomoyo questioned as she stared directly at Sakura's eyes.

"Yes," Sakura replied as she grabbed her purse. "Of course I know. You always are Tomoyo."

"So promise me one thing," Tomoyo stated as she grabbed her purse herself. "That you won't do what you've done to all your other dates."

"Fine."

"I promise that I…" Tomoyo said slowly, gesturing her hand for Sakura to continue.

"I promise that I won't say that I am not interested in the poor victim." Sakura continued as she rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time.

Tomoyo continued with her hand gestures urging Sakura to continue her statement. "And, that I would not smile _ever so charmingly _at him to make him simply ignore what I said so that I can get away with saying such a rude statement." Sakura continued. Tomoyo continued her hand gesturing, leaning her ear beside Sakura. "Oh damn, and I promise to not say anything that is close to that _rude _theme."

Tomoyo straightened her back and grinned. "Great! Now we can go out and meet this guy."

_How can she continue to torture me like this?_ Sakura questioned as she opened the passenger door and stepped out the crisp, fallen leaves of the fall season.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"She better be here on time," a man of about twenty-seven years of age roughly kicked the soccer ball towards the man in a blocking stance. He cursed under his breath, as it was once again blocked, by great reflexive skills.

"You're skills are getting really rusty Kinomoto, Touya." the goalie smirked as he kicked the ball back up in the air.

Touya ran swiftly towards the right of the field where the ball had landed. Once he got the ball in position under his feet, he turned around to face the smirking man behind him. His chocolate brown eyes squinted towards the young man as he once again started to make a dash towards him.

"I'll make you see who's more rusty!" He screamed as he once again aimed for a goal. However, it was then again blocked by a defensive hand which reached up in the air, blocking the black and white soccer ball. _Damn,_ he thought as he kicked the grass in frustration.

"So who was old and rusty again?" The goalie chuckled as he grabbed the soccer ball and headed towards the chocolate-eyed man.

Touya glared at his approaching figure. "Don't push it." He forebodingly growled under his breath.

Touya suddenly grabbed the ball from the goalie's hand and dropped it to run towards the goal. He was a bit taken aback but instantly followed Touya's running figure. He quickly stole the ball once Touya's ball control and defence weakened. The tall individual ran towards the opposite side of the field, his chestnut hair moving with every step he took. He forcefully kicked the soccer towards the unguarded net.

"GOAL!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura sat in front of a circular table, draped with a lustrous red table cloth with unique imprints of white. She rested her chin against her left palm and drummed her right fingers on the table, waiting impatiently for someone to occupy the seat across from her. They had arrived at the restaurant five minutes before twelve o'clock. Tomoyo scheduled a lunch for her with another one of those pitiful men that will obviously get nothing. Sadly, they still show up, which makes things harder. However, this one seems to be a little bit too late.

It was eight after twelve and there were still no signs of the man. She sighed and found herself staring at the centre garden of the restaurant. It was separated from the rest of the building by a glass wall and in the centre was a fountain with running water. The multicoloured leaves were dancing about with the circular blow of the wind. It was a phenomenal sight. If only she was actually there with…

"I'm sorry I'm-" Sakura stared at the young man she had been waiting for. Well, now that she thought about it, no, it wasn't the man she was waiting for. "Sakura-chan?"

"Eriol?" Sakura asked startled at the sight of her deep, cerulean-eyed friend. _Something is definitely wrong_.

She watched him take off his coat and hang it on the back of the chair. "What are you doing here?" Sakura stared at the man in front of her bewildered.

"I could ask you the same question," Eriol said, sitting down as he stared back at her.

"It's all Tomoyo's fault." Sakura stated defensively. It was true, it was Tomoyo's fault.

"Daidouji?" Eriol asked. He leaned forward with his eyebrows raised up. "I would most definitely like to hear about this one. How is she?"

"Before that, how was your visit to England?" Sakura asked as she relaxed in front of her friend.

"Great as always, yet it's not the same as before; since this one was for business purposes that your brother wanted me to attend." Eriol answered.

"Oh, I see. Touya always gives everyone the hard work. He just can't handle Kinomoto Banking Corporation by himself, I guess nobody could." Sakura said as her eyes caught Tomoyo's figure walking out of the ladies' room. "Oh look, there's Tomoyo-chan" Sakura pointed out, and Eriol followed her gaze.

"So what are you two doing here?" Eriol asked again leaning against the back of the seat. "And what's this meeting about?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, making Eriol chuckle. "Well you see, this isn't really a meeting." Sakura started. _So that's how she sets it up._ "Tomoyo has this weird obsession with me and blind dates, and now she just ever so happened to royally screw up, because she accidentally set me up with you."

"Me?" Eriol laughed. "She contacted my friend, who was fussing about proposing to his girlfriend today. He couldn't make the _meeting_ so he asked me to go instead."

Sakura and Eriol laughed, "She definitely screwed up." Sakura said laughing. "Hold on here for a minute, while I call on Ms. Daidouji over there to come and join our little lunch."

Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa were two people that had a weird relationship. Tomoyo claims that she doesn't like Eriol at all, ever since they were in grade school when Eriol had first moved to Japan from England. The reason behind disliking him? Nobody ever get a clear answer to that question. Eriol on the other hand, seemed like he didn't care at all even if Tomoyo didn't like him. Till now, they refer to each other with their last names even after all their years together; yet, it didn't bother the young man, he even stated that, "I don't care, I'm used to it."

Even though Eriol never admitted it, it was obvious that he fancied the dark-purple haired goddess. It had started in high school, when the signs of him liking her were evident. Tomoyo and Sakura were fourteen, while Eriol was fifteen. He is a year older than them but it never stopped him from being around the two ladies. He was always around that it started to irk Tomoyo. "Sure, we're friends, but does he have to be everywhere?" Tomoyo questioned Sakura once. She even claimed that he was stealing girl time. It's been seven years since their first years in high school, and they have grown in their own ways; yet the relationships between them were still the same.

Behind all the opposing feelings of liking and disliking Sakura saw through both of them. She knew they liked each other, it was just shown in different ways. Eriol was opened to it, while Tomoyo blocked him out. Sakura always thought that she was only scared of what would happen, and until now they still, obviously like each other. Tomoyo even refused every guy that asked her out. She claimed that it was for no apparent reason, yet Sakura knew better. It was because of their mysterious friend, Eriol.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"WHAT?" Tomoyo questioned out loud, making people turn their heads at her. She glanced over at Sakura's table only to find Eriol charismatically smiling at her.

"Yup, go see for yourself." Sakura said with a broad smile, as she dragged her best friend over

"No, Sakura!" Tomoyo pleaded. "Let's just leave."

"No Tomoyo," Sakura said in an extremely cheery voice. "You're going there with me. You set this up anyway."

Tomoyo tried to get her arm free from Sakura's grasp but failed miserably. She refused to move but was yanked by Sakura's arm. Sakura walked towards their table, dragging Tomoyo behind her.

"Daidouji-san." Eriol greeted formally, standing up. He grabbed her right hand and planted a soft kiss on it; making Tomoyo's pale face turn a slight, almost non-visible shade of red. She yanked her hand away from him once he looked back up at her.

"Hiiragizawa, what are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked, coldly glaring at him.

Eriol chose to ignore the glare and simply smiled back at her. "You called for me, didn't you?" He answered teasingly as he pulled a chair for her to sit in.

"No I did not." Tomoyo said with a huff, as she sat down on the chair.

"Well, Tomoyo-chan, like I said your plan of calling whoever guy that was didn't work." Sakura started. "It is because he's about to get engaged today, and Eriol-kun, just happened to know him and are closed friends with him so…"

"I was asked a favour, which is to go to this _meeting_." Eriol chuckled, at Tomoyo's shocked expression.

"He was getting…" Tomoyo said as her words faded away in to the distance.

"Yes, Daidouji-san. _Engaged._" Tomoyo looked at him, and sighed.

_Okay, maybe Sakura was right. I should stop doing this._ Tomoyo looked at her watch which read twelve-forty-six.

"So what, are we waiting for? I'm starving." Sakura clasped her hands together, while calling for the waiter.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So when's your sister going to be here?" The chestnut haired individual questioned as he dribbled with the soccer ball.

"She's supposed to be here in a few minutes," Touya said looking around the field, leaning on his car's trunk. "But then again, she's always late."

"Yeah, childish and irresponsible too," He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" The goalie questioned, as the ball landed on the ground.

"Never mind."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"It's not my fault that you have to be so annoying all the time." Tomoyo argued as she crossed her arms. _He is still the same as ever,_ she thought as she glared at him.

"You're right; it's my fault that I'm annoying," Eriol started. "It's my fault that all I can ever do is to annoy someone as graceful and gorgeous as you, despite all my other tries of non-annoying conversations."

Sakura watched as their exchange of words, a grin creeping up her face. Now it was her time to play matchmaker.

"Haha. Very funny." Tomoyo said as she smiled sarcastically. "I can't believe that you think that highly of yourself. 'All my other tries of non-annoying conversations,'" Tomoyo mimicked Eriol's words. "It's more like you never _try_,because if you just don't want to annoy me then you wouldn't be near me at all. Wait, never mind that. Of course you never try. You're brain is too incapable of even knowing the meaning of the three-letter, word _try_, so you wouldn't know what the hell it means." Tomoyo said with a smirk.

"Ouch, that hurt." Eriol stated, placing his right hand on top of his chest, pretending to look hurt. "You're right; I am too incapable of knowing what words mean. After all I did call you graceful and gorgeous didn't I? I guess, that was a misuse of my vocabulary too."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want me to repeat it slowly?" Eriol said with a smirk. "I think your head is slower than mine, since you can't even understand words that come out of people's mouths in average speed." Eriol said with a growing smirk. "I s-a-i-d t-h-a-t, y-o-u-'-r-e r-i-"

Eriol was stopped by Sakura's words. "Okay guys, you have to stop. We have to pay the bill now."

"Okay then, let me pay for it since Ms. Daidouji's brain is too slow to calculate how much money she has to take out from her wallet. Even though all she has to do is take her credit card out." Eriol smiled widely as he grabbed his wallet from his pocket, taking out a gold card.

Tomoyo glared at Eriol as the waiter left to swipe the card. Sakura watched with a sigh, _nothing's changed._

"What time is it?" Sakura asked Tomoyo to stop her from glaring at Eriol.

"Two thirty-three." Tomoyo flatly stated.

_Two thirty-three,_ Sakura thought as she furrowed her eyebrows. "Crap! I have to meet Touya!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura stepped out of Tomoyo's silver car, dusting her coat off. Tomoyo followed soon after. A dark blue sports car, parked beside Tomoyo's car and Eriol stepped out of the car.

"Konnichiwa Touya-kun." Tomoyo greeted with a smile. Eriol stood beside her and greeted him as well.

"Hiiragizawa? What are you doing here?" Touya questioned arching his eyebrow. "I see you finally got together with Tomoyo."

"We're not together!" Tomoyo glared at Touya.

"I was just dragged along." He responded casually with a shrug, pointing his thumb over at Sakura.

"Still not together," Touya mumbled shaking his head as he approached Sakura, staring down at her. He ruffled her perfectly styled hair, like one would to a pet dog. He patted her head and smirked. ""Kaiju, you're late again."

"I am not late!" Sakura argued. "It's only two-"

"Fifty-two," Touya cut in.

"So maybe I'm seven minutes late, but it's better than being an hour late." Sakura said, placing her hands on her hips. "And will you please stop messing with my hair; you know how long it took Tomoyo to fix that?"

"No it's okay Sakura," Tomoyo stated, taking her video camera out of her purse. "I think it's adorable." Tomoyo said, holding up her camcorder with a proud smile.

"Tomoyo-chan, Stop filming everything!" Sakura protested. "What's so important about today anyway?"

"Nothing, but since all of you are here, I'd like to introduce a friend," Touya said, as he pointed to a chestnut haired man at the distance.

"That's Hong Kong's most wanted bachelor," he said as the person approached a sleek, black sports car. "A friend of mine I'd want you all to meet."

The person approached the group and they all so him clearly. He was tall and had chestnut coloured hair, his eyes were brilliant ambers. He stopped right beside Touya, and introduced himself. "Li, Syaoran, a pleasure to meet all of you."

Tomoyo's hand holding the camcorder dropped a few inches to witness what was really happening. Sakura's jaw dropped as she stared up at the familiar guy who stood by her brother's side.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again Ms. Kinomoto, Ms. Daidouji." Syaoran smiled. Touya looked over at Syaoran and the two ladies confusedly.

"You!" Sakura and Tomoyo screamed in unison once they had recovered from their shock.

_Why him?_

0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/n: **Yes, this is the end of the second chapter of Strictly Professional, don't worry I am working on chapter three and I will try and get it posted this week if I have the time. I have my major projects dumped on me, since school is about to end.

The next chapters will be coming up most likely this summer. Yes, I do have the chapters summarized and I have the ending summarized for this story as well therefore; this fanfiction will be continued, updated, and will be completed at some point. Patience is virtue dearest readers.

Now one more thing that I would like to ask for is a **review! xD **


	3. Fishy

**A/n:** Hey everyone! It is me again, and I am here to present you with chapter three of Strictly Professional. Yes, I have updated. I hope you guys like the revised versions of chapter one and two, and **for the people who read the old version of chapter two** where Eriol did not know Tomoyo yet, **you have to read the new version**. I did give a warning of not to read the second chapter yet, until I have it posted that I renewed it, yet I don't think people read the author's notes. So I do advice you that before you read this chapter please read chapter II: Matched.

Here's chapter three and I hope you guys enjoy reading this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura

**Strictly Professional**

Chapter III:

Fishy

The heavy clouds moved gradually, covering the brightly shining sun. A crisp fall breeze blew a number of warm-coloured, dried leaves. The trees' almost leafless branches swayed together with the gently blowing wind. Everything seemed to move in coordination, all except for the group of five who stood stiffly in front of each other.

Touya stared at the sight before him, puzzled. He looked back and forth at the seemingly stiff figures in front of him. Sakura was glaring up at Syaoran, while Tomoyo was staring up at Syaoran with eyes incredibly wide with astonishment. Eriol however, appeared just as confused as the model's brother.

"What's going on?" Touya cleared his throat and asked.

Tomoyo shifted and lifted her camcorder back to average level, "I'm just shocked to see Li again."

Everyone turned to face Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura glared, her emerald green eyes blazing with fury. "Sakura, it's rude to glare." Touya simply reprimanded.

Sakura turned her head and glared at her older brother, and then she stomped over to Tomoyo's car with a huff. Her fists were balled and her head hung low, muttering a number of curses under her breath as she kicked a rock.

"Tomoyo, we're leaving!" Sakura turned around and screamed; as she tried to yank open the silver car's door. Unfortunately for her, no matter how hard she tried to pull it open, it wouldn't budge. After all, the doors were locked.

"Sakura, come back here this instant." Touya said threateningly, as he crossed his arms.

"No!" Sakura refused. "Tomoyo, come on! We're leaving!"

"But Sakura, we just got here." Tomoyo reasoned; looking over her camcorder and at Sakura's fuming features.

"Sakura, Tomoyo's right. We just got here," Eriol agreed with Tomoyo, as he looked over at Sakura's direction with eyes that reflected confusion and concern.

"Sakura come over here!" Touya screamed.

Everyone stopped to look over at Touya's enraged face. Sakura glared at her brother and stomped back to where she was earlier. "What?" Sakura questioned annoyed.

"You just got here and you're already like that," Touya reprimanded Sakura. "What is wrong with you today?"

"Monthly mood swings," Everyone turned their heads to the seemingly calm Syaoran, as he finally spoke. "It's been going on since yesterday," He continued casually.

"I am not having monthly mood swings!" Sakura argued back, glaring back at him.

"Yes you are." Syaoran simply stated with a smirk.

"And how the hell do you two know each other?" Touya demanded for an answer. He was confused, and he didn't like it when he was confused or uninformed about things, especially when it concerned his sister. That's how he was labelled as the over-protective brother in the first place. 'Nobody messes with my sister except me,' was the famous line of Touya Kinomoto.

Tomoyo and Eriol watched the scene unfold before them, catching everything on film. Touya was fuming just like Sakura, while Syaoran casually stood there with a smirk. They seemed to ignore Touya's question as they stood there, scowling at each other.

Syaoran turned to face Touya, "Well, I wanted to see it for myself," Syaoran started as he shoved his gloved hands inside his pockets. "What night life at Tokyo looked like," He added as Touya raised his eyebrow. "And I coincidentally bumped into Ms. Kinomoto when she was in the park."

Everyone stared at Sakura waiting for an explanation; however she only continued glaring at Syaoran. "I noticed that she was in need of…" Syaoran stared at Sakura and sighed, "Help so I decided to help her with getting ri-"

On that instant, Sakura's mind panicked and realized what he was about to say. She cut him off even before the other three knew what really happened the night before, "getting my keys back."

Syaoran stared at her and found that her glare had softened, but her eyes held a warning. Those brilliant emeralds told him not to tell the rest of the party about how they really met. "After that, I dropped her off at DMO while helping her looking for her missing house keys. Unfortunately, she never found them."

Everyone looked back at Sakura expecting an explanation. "Sakura, how come you never told me you met Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked Sakura politely.

"First of all, I did find my keys." Sakura pointed out.

"Really? Where'd you find them?" Li interrupted, interested at the fact that she had, after all that commotion found her house key. He never remembered her successfully finding her key.

"That's none of your business," she shot back at him.

"I bet it was with you all that time," Syaoran said with a shrug.

"Now you stalk people?" Sakura asked rolling her eyes at him. "Stalker."

Sakura looked back at the other three, choosing to ignore the amber-eyed man, "Besides, how was I supposed to know that you people know _him_?" Sakura questioned with a sigh, after emphasizing the word him and disgustingly looking at Syaoran. _That's why the name sounded familiar. He's Hong Kong's top bachelor on the list._

"So, she was like this yesterday too?" Touya sighed and as he turned to question Syaoran.

"Yeah," Syaoran answered casually.

"That doesn't explain that fact that you just decided to go storm off and leave all of us here. In fact, you must be grateful that Li attempted to help you," Touya squinted his eyes at the auburn-haired maiden.

"Uh…" Sakura started. _If I tell them, they'll never let me leave without a bodyguard for what really happened, or worse…_ Sakura thought worriedly._ I'll be having a whole week of lecture from two, whole different companies._

Everyone's eyes were on Sakura, anticipating for an answer. Uncertainly she answered, "Monthly mood swings."

0o0o0o0o0o0

The crunching sounds of leaves beneath their feet were the last thing in Tomoyo's mind as she walked slowly with her camcorder in hand, focusing it on Sakura. She looked blankly at the screen, her mind wandering off to another important thought. When she had seen Li today, she was shocked. She never expected Touya to be friends with Li. After all, KBCorp still doesn't know about the plan. They were not informed about it yet; even she was informed on the last minute. There was no way of predicting how Sakura's family company will take the impact of the change since, it was also, partly personal.

Tomoyo sighed as she positioned herself to stand under a tree as Sakura, Touya, and Syaoran boarded the canoes on the huge artificial pond. She slightly jumped when someone had tapped her on the shoulder. She shut her camcorder and turned around to find sapphire orbs staring back at her amethyst ones.

"Don't do that." Tomoyo demanded as she looked at anything but Eriol.

"Don't do what?" Eriol questioned innocently with a smile.

"What do you want Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo questioned as she turned to once again face the three people who were getting set on the canoes. She switched her camcorder back on and focused on Sakura.

"Nothing," Eriol said, as he peered through her shoulder to watch Tomoyo film Sakura who almost tipped the rented canoe once she stepped on it, due to the minor waves provided by the forcefully blowing winds.

"Then go away." Tomoyo stated coldly.

"I don't want to." Eriol stated flatly as he fixed his gaze on the amethyst-eyed beauty beside him. "Why do you hate me so much?" Eriol questioned as he adjusted his glasses, staring admiringly at her pale, yet exquisite features.

Tomoyo felt his gaze on her and decided to shift her position. "I don't hate you," she started. "I simply dislike you."

"Does it have anything to do with what happened back in-" Eriol was cut off as Tomoyo rapidly turned her head to face him. It was too fast, that anyone would think that it had done serious damage to the young lady's neck; however it was the last of her concerns.

"It has nothing to do with that," she glowered at him. "I've always disliked you ever since we were kids, you should know that by now."

"Why?" Eriol asked his eyes digging in to hers.

"It's none of your business."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura shut her eyes and tightly grabbed the sides of the canoe trying to balance it, as a gust of wind blew harshly, making the canoe wobble from side to side. She was stuck in the middle of the rectangular, man-built pond in the park because Touya had asked her to be a referee on a race between him and Syaoran. However, she cared less about their race; she couldn't help but speculate on how Touya and Tomoyo knew Li.

She wondered on how her brother could have possibly known such an arrogant man, but then again, he was just like him. They seemed like the type of people who would not get along; in spite of this, they had happened to be friends. _Maybe they met from the company,_ Sakura thought as she brushed a stray ringlet of hair away from her face.

What came more of a surprise to her was when Tomoyo had clarified that she was shocked to see him _again_. She kept on wondering that maybe it was business matters, but she was always informed about business matters; that was until last night's meeting. Now that she thought about it, she'll be asking Tomoyo about that later on.

_It can't just be because he's Hong Kong's most renowned bachelor, can it?_ Sakura thought as she sat, unmoving in her canoe.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows as she kept on thinking of the many different possibilities on how those three knew each other, or rather, how Tomoyo knew Li. She had a very disturbing feeling that Tomoyo was keeping something from her. She had seen it this morning as well, when Tomoyo was fixing her hair. She saw the look of distress on her best friend's face reflected on the mirror. Tomoyo had claimed that it was only because of the reason that, it was the last blind date she could set Sakura on. Of course, Sakura simply let it go and decided not to question her friend any further. Besides, Tomoyo wouldn't lie to her.

_Then again, if you say something that you partly mean, it wouldn't really be lying._ Sakura thought, with a sigh.

She grabbed her coat and wrapped it closer to her; it was getting dark and slowly turning chilly. The thick volume of dark and heavy looking clouds had overlapped the sun's warm, bright rays. The winds were becoming more vicious than they were earlier that day. It didn't help her with the concentration she needed.

"Kinomoto," Sakura heard Syaoran scream. "Come on over here, let's race!"

"Hurry it up kaiju!" Touya screamed from the right end of the pond.

Sakura decided to grab on her canoe paddles and row her way to where the two other canoes sat. "Calm your asses down!" She screamed as she swiftly made her way to the starting point of the race.

Once Sakura had reached the end, Touya decided to announce the rules, which Sakura was very familiar with; after all, she and Touya used to race each other ever since they were kids. They even had a scoreboard, which Tomoyo keeps updated and recorded; she even had proof on film.

Whoever lost gets whatever punishment the winner decides to give, except the punishment of declaring a loss of a match point on the scoreboard. If there are any penalties, such as on purposely, or accidentally tipping an opponent's canoe or loosing their paddles, then the person will be penalized by loosing a mark on the scoreboard and will be automatically be considered the loser of the match. Unfortunately, Sakura was one point behind her brother on the scoreboard. It was fifty-four to fifty-three, and she greatly disapproved of that, stating that there are penalties that are not shown on film.

"Lastly, get ready to get your butts kicked." Touya stated, as he positioned himself to race. "Go!"

Syaoran, Sakura, and Touya all grabbed their paddles and rowed as forcefully as they can against the opposing wind. It was a tough competition, considering the chilly weather and that there was a guest competitor, who had great upper and lower body strength; not that the lower body strength was needed. Sakura shivered as she rowed her paddle as forcefully as she could. Sakura was determined to win and rub it in her brother's face.

Touya was behind by a couple of strokes while Syaoran and Sakura was directly a meter beside each other.

"Good luck Kinomoto-san," Syaoran sneered as he looked straight at the emerald-eyed beauty.

"Hah!" Sakura exclaimed. "Back at you Li," She stated sarcastically as she glanced at her opponent on the other side, only to find him smirking back at her.

They were rowing at the exact same speed, until Syaoran's canoe seemed to move faster than hers. Syaoran sped up his pace as he slowly left Sakura behind.

"I still think you would need that luck," Syaoran stated. "However, even if you did have that luck, it wouldn't help you much. You actually need _skill_ to play this." Syaoran taunted as he paddled continuously with both his arms.

"Oh yeah," Sakura remarked back. "I'll show you who needs that luck."

Sakura could feel her body heating up as she rowed her way rapidly closer to the finish line, catching up to Syaoran, while Touya was struggling behind.. She was positioned in the middle of the two canoes, Touya behind while Syaoran was a few inches ahead.

Apparently, they had all ended up surprisingly close to each other. When they had first started they were a good four meters apart, side-wise. Now they were barely three feet away from each other's canoes. Syaoran's canoe slowly inched beside Sakura's, the forceful winds creating the slightly moving waves.

"Are you trying to earn yourself a penalty?" Sakura asked as she tried to stir away from Syaoran and advance forward towards the finish line.

"I don't think I would want to humiliate myself by gaining myself a penalty," Syaoran stated, as he struggled to keep his canoe away from Sakura's. "I wouldn't want to loose against a match by either you or your brother, what a shame that would be."

"Well then get your canoe away from mine!" Sakura yelled as she tried to inch her canoe away from the chestnut-haired man.

"What the crap do you think I'm trying to do?" Syaoran angrily questioned as he desperately tried to move his canoe away from Sakura's.

"Well, whatever it is you're doing, it sure isn't helping." She stated gruffly, as she desperately rowed heading for the finish line.

"I'm trying here," Syaoran stated. "You have issues with people, who are trying to help, don't you?" Syaoran faced Sakura, annoyed. "Besides, why don't you lend a hand and manoeuvre your canoe away from mine, if you don't want to tip over?"

"What, so I can waste my time by stirring myself away from you?" Sakura questioned, "I'd rather win than fall for your side-tailing trick thing."

"If your canoe tips over," Syaoran started as he rowed for the approaching finish line. "Remind me that I tried to warn you."

Syaoran and Sakura competed their way towards the finish line, Touya completely forgotten and left behind. The two opponents rowed vigorously, exerting as much upper body strength as they could into rowing. Their minds only concentrated on one thought, and that was to win. Their canoes were inches apart from each other, until another gust of wind, and a wave knocked Syaoran's canoe from the left.

"Aaaaaah!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

The morning was unusually upbeat and sunny, the blue skies wholly exposed to the world beneath it. However, the rays of the sun which had provided some sort of comforting warmth had long been devoured by the thick grey clouds. The light blue coloured sky which had provided the openness and clearness of the day was no longer exposed to the sights of many living beings which resided beneath them. It was amazing how a bright and radiant morning could morph into a cloudy and murky afternoon in just a number of hours, just like a dry person could turn as soaked as a sponge, dumped in a bucket full of water in just a few seconds.

Sakura did not appreciate the chilly, autumn winds that continued to blow against her drenched figure. The famous, young model shivered, as shut her emerald eyes tightly as another unacceptable gust of wind passed by, sending her soaked, auburn hair thrashing behind her. The dried leaves which clustered on the ground slowly lifted its way together with the wind, and some even found an opportunity to stick on the young lady's soaked garments.

The weather did not help Sakura's already drenched figure as a few droplets of rain started to fall from the thick and heavy clouds. She cursed while desperately trying to engender a feeling of heat by rubbing her palms against each other. She brought her hands close to her mouth as she exhaled a breath of warm air. However, it didn't provide much help to her shuddering body while they walked towards the area where they had parked their cars.

"This is all your fault," Sakura blamed as she glared at Syaoran who walked right beside her, equally soaked as she was.

"How is it my fault?" Syaoran questioned, arching his eyebrow up at her.

"If you would've just moved your stupid canoe away from mine, then this never would have happened." Sakura argued scowling at him.

"I warned you to just move your canoe away, but did you listen?" Syaoran reasoned. "No. You were too busy trying to win the race without even thinking about what could have happened, and you had to tip both our canoes over by doing so." Syaoran pointed out as he attempted to make heat by swiftly rubbing his palms together.

"Like you said, I didn't want to lose against someone like you," Sakura argued back. She wrapped her arms around herself, as she tried to keep herself warm, "besides how was I supposed to know that you were serious?"

"That's why I warned you in the first place," Syaoran flatly stated, rolling his eyes. "You could have used what we call, the sense of hearing and sight. You could have listened to me, but obviously you were too stubborn to do so," Syaoran explained. "Plus, my canoe was too close to yours, even if you had seen me trying to push it away," Syaoran explained. "Anyway, do you seriously think that I'll do something as self-centred and untrustworthy as that, _just_ to win a race?"

"Yes," Sakura stated monotonously.

"I'm not like you."

"Thank God we're not alike."

"I know," Syaoran agreed, "I'm lucky to not be as senseless as you are."

"Shut up."

"After helping you three times yesterday and once today," Syaoran said. He took of his drenched coat and gathered it in his arms, twisting it to make the absorbed water dispense, "you can be rather ungrateful with the help I've been giving you."

"Well, your help is always accompanied by unwanted things that are to be ungrateful for," she shot back at him.

"Like what kind of things?" Syaoran asked her, as he once again twisted his coat, attempting to quench any remaining water which was sopped up by his coat.

"Like yesterday, when you…" Sakura's words faded as she felt slight warmth crawl up her cheeks, but she shook it off. Even if it was warmth, it was unacceptable. She coughed, "yeah, and like that time that you were threatening me about being a _rapist_." Sakura whispered the last word, afraid that the others might hear it.

"Go on," Syaoran stated as he walked beside her.

"Today, even if you did help me get back on my canoe," Sakura stated as she narrowed her eyes at him. "You were the reason it tipped in the first place."

"You could have avoided the danger yourself," Syaoran stated with a smirk.

"Plus, your annoying sarcastic comments count too."

"That's it?" Syaoran questioned as he put his partly dry, wrinkled coat back on.

"What do you mean that's it?" Sakura questioned as she furrowed her eyebrows. "That's not just a '_that's it_._'_"

"Actually, it kind of is," Syaoran justified. "When you think about it, all the help I've offered is worth more than those little comments I've given you."

"Well to me it isn't," Sakura said as she walked ahead, spotting her best friend's silver car. "Plus, you didn't really offer it, you just did it."

"You have a whacked sense of thinking."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

"If you say so," Syaoran agreed as he reached his own black car which was parked a car away from Tomoyo's silver one. "I still think you do."

Sakura huffed as she heard the sound of unlocking doors. She placed her hand on the silver handle and pulled it open. Before she could step in, she saw Touya approach his red car which was parked in between Syaoran's and Tomoyo's. He walked over to open the door to the driver's seat. He paused, and stood between the both of them, shaking his head disapprovingly at the equally drenched figures.

"Sakura, get in the car before you get sick," Touya stated seriously. "Let's call this match a tie."

"Why?" Sakura asked , as she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Because, I'm the winner and I declare it," Touya stated with firmness and seriousness. "Now get inside the car."

Sakura followed as she was told and stepped inside the car. She was, after all, starting to feel colder by the second. She sat on the passenger's seat, and stared up at Touya's figure through the tinted window. She tried to listen to what he was saying as he talked over the car; however all she heard were unclear and undistinguishable words.

Sakura then heard the door to the driver's seat open. She saw Tomoyo climb in her car, and making herself comfortable on the leather seat.

"Are we finally leaving," Sakura started as she faced Tomoyo. Sakura, once again, looked past the window and stared up at his brother who had a serious face, "or are we still waiting for them?"

"No, we could leave," Tomoyo answered as she ignited the engine of her car. "Touya wants the three of us to leave first."

"The three of us?"

"You, Eriol and I," Tomoyo answered casually.

Sakura stared at Tomoyo shocked. She shook her head and smiled. "You just said Eriol!" Sakura pointed out excitedly.

"I did?" Tomoyo questioned, and shook her head. "No, I don't think I did. I clearly said Hiiragizawa."

"No, you said Eriol," Sakura said with a broadening smile. "Don't try to deny it."

"Fine," Tomoyo sighed. "But I meant to say Hiiragizawa."

"Why do you still call each other so formally?" Sakura questioned as she looked over to her friend's face, while trying to squeeze the water out of her soaked hair. "You've known each other for so long now." She reasoned.

"I just don't like him," Tomoyo started, annoyed. "It would be rude to address someone you don't like informally."

"It would also be rude to address someone you've known for a long time, formally." Sakura smirked at Tomoyo, "It would seem like you don't care, when you obviously do."

"I do care," Tomoyo started as she switched the heater on. "but I don't care that much."

"I still don't get you," Sakura stated as she shook her head.

"Anyway, we have to go first like Touya said."

"Why?" Sakura questioned, confused.

"I don't really know why," Tomoyo replied as she buckled her seatbelt. "Besides," Tomoyo started as she looked at her best friend. "You have to get changed Sakura. You'll get sick if you stay in those damped clothes."

Sakura nodded her head as she buckled her seatbelt, "Yeah, I guess so."

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was dark, cold, and raining, yet they stood outside. The frosty wind blew against their tall figures, carrying heavy droplets of water, yet they didn't mind. They were getting soaked, and still they didn't seem to notice.

Syaoran stood there; waiting for Touya to say something however, the young man only seemed to stand there, stiffly, glaring at the ground.

"Are you going to say something?" Syaoran questioned. He wanted to go home, yet he was standing there, getting even more soaked, under the rain. "If not, then I'll just go home."

Syaoran pulled open the black handle of his sport's car. He looked at Touya one last time, and decided to board his car.

"Wait," Touya raised his head, dark chocolate eyes glaring menacingly at Syaoran's amber ones.

Syaoran stared back at Touya, his amber eyes reading Touya's expression. _He's really serious. It's only the second time I've seen him like this,_ Syaoran thought as he gazed back at Touya's blazing chocolate coloured eyes.

"I don't know what happened between you two," Touya started as he pulled opened the door to his own car. "But I don't like the feeling of having you around my sister."

Syaoran stared blankly at Touya as he got in his car. He heard him start the engine and watched his red car speed out of the parking lot.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The heavy drops of rain continued to pour. The winds were turning harsher than before, and the visibility started to drop. However, he didn't seem to mind any of it.

_Don't like the feeling…_Syaoran thought as he sat on the driver's seat of his car, driving it through the damp streets of Tokyo. _Too bad._

"You'll just have to get used to it."

0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/n: **Oh my gaboozles. Ladies and gentlemen chapter three is not the greatest chapter alive, but it is a step to the important chapter four of the story. I hope you guys like this chapter. It may not be as long as the other chapters, so please bear with me. Also, **Chapter four is coming up!** **_I will try my best to update it this week, or next week_** since my major projects are piling up, and all of them are due next week. I have to start working my butt off at school, so chapter four might be a bit delayed compared to my weekly updates. Sorry.

However, as I also said this story will be continued since I have the rest of the chapters summarized. So do not fear. X D.

**_Thank you for the people who reviewed. _**I love your support, and I will start mentioning people who reviewed in the next chapters, **_if_** I have the time to.

AND.

**_Special thanks to the people who will review!_** X D


	4. Life Twisting Commotion

**A/n:** Hey people, here's chapter four. Sorry to keep you waiting and I will not keep you waiting any longer so here goes. XD.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura

**Strictly Professional**

Chapter IV:

Life-twisting Commotion

"Are you ready yet?" an irritated female voice asked, as she leaned against the wall beside the tall, mahogany doors.

The door handles twisted, pulling open the door, revealing a young man wearing a green button-up shirt, slightly unbuttoned at the top to reveal another black shirt. He wore black dress pants which were slightly loose. He faced the young lady beside him, staring back at her ruby eyes.

"Now I am," He said as he ran his fingers through his chestnut-coloured hair.

"Syaoran, make sure you don't do anything stupid," The ruby-eyed lady warned him

"Meilin, you know how serious I am about Li Designs," Syaoran stated as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Business is business."

"It better be," Meilin huffed. "You can't mess this deal up, you were _late_ last time."

"I had my reasons for being late that Friday." Syaoran reasoned, pointing his index finger up in the air to emphasize his point.

"This is worth a lot," Meilin seriously stated.

"I know that," Syaoran agreed.

"You better," Meilin reprimanded, giving him one last glare

"Why do people glare at me a lot lately?" Syaoran questioned as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Is my face turning into yours, that they tend to do that?" Syaoran smirked.

"I don't know," The girl said in an incredibly, high, cheery voice, smiling sarcastically sweet at him. "Probably because you're such a great person," She said. "Oh wait," She furrowed her eyebrows, and looked up at nothing in particular, tapping her index finger against her chin. "By person, I meant ass." She smiled brightly at him.

"Wow," Syaoran smirked. "I never knew I had a great ass, thanks for the compliment Meilin. Jealous aren't you?" Syaoran said as he followed after her.

"I think you need to get laser surgery," Meilin rolled her eyes. "You obviously can't see that my ass is way better than yours." Meilin rapidly turned around, her long, black hair, which was securely tied in a high pony-tail hitting him.

"I would one day butcher that hair of yours Meilin," Syaoran stated as he attempted to grab her hair which swayed after her.

"You touch my hair," Meilin stated, as she rapidly walked towards the elevator, squeezing her way through before the doors which were ready to close. "I'll kick you at a place that will make sure you would not be able to reproduce another replica of you."

"Ouch," Syaoran said, entering the elevator after her. "That would hurt."

"Exactly."

0o0o0o0o0o0

The loud sounds of screeching tires and long car honks were heard as a yellow sports car turned swiftly in the next intersection. The car accelerated with great speed as it turned, leaving a couple of curious eyes to stare at it, either in awe, disapproval, or shock. Then again, who can blame the driver, she was after all, late for work.

Emerald green eyes quickly glanced at the digital clock which read 8:53. _Shit._ She put pressure on the gas pedal, focusing her eyes back on the dry and busy Tokyo streets. She quickly grabbed the steering wheel with both her hands and turned it swiftly, stepping on the breaks with her toes as she pumped on the gas with her heel. Quickly, she turned the steering wheel back to its normal position and, again, stepped on the gas pedal. She cannot be happier that she purchased a sports car; it was great for her outrageous driving.

Sakura Kinomoto was once again, about to be late for work. This time, it was because her alarm clock did not go off. The actual day that she needed it to ring as loudly as possible, it didn't. Yes indeed, her alarm clock had run out of batteries. She woke up, staring at her alarm clock, which pointed to an early six-fifteen. She was surprised by how early she had woken up and was leisurely eating her breakfast while watching the television on her couch. She was proud of being early; that was until she found herself appreciating the morning glow of the sun creeping in her flat, and apparently, her eyes landed on the wall clock.

Sakura blinked and blinked again; dropping her spoon in her half full cereal bowl, and the television completely forgotten. It was then that her mind finally registered what she had read, _eight-twenty-seven_. It was at that moment that the model ran as fast as she could across the room towards the kitchen to dump her cereal bowl on the sink. Her alarm clock had run out of batteries, and she was going to be late if she didn't get ready soon enough.

She quickly jumped into the bathroom and picked out whatever outfit she found in her huge closet. She then ran out of her condominium at eight-forty-two, and locked the door, rushing towards the elevator. Unfortunately, the elevator closed before she got in, and the next elevator took another three minutes to come. She had exactly fifteen minutes to get to work on time, and that was definitely far from good.

Now, Sakura was breaking every traffic law that was enforced:

Over-speeding. Yes, she did this often; only this time, it was worse. She was driving her car at a speed of 150 km/hr. What was the limit again, 60 km/hr?

Beating the red light. Yeah, it comes with the over speeding.

Swerving. It was a necessity when you're trying to get ahead all the other slow cars in front of you. By slow, it meant driving by the speed limit.

Using the wrong traffic lane. What? There were no cars on the right(1) of the road, that's why we must take advantage of the space. Tax is a bitch, so when they use it on roads, make sure you drive on every single road there is.

Taking over a bus. Yes, the public bus. Who even gets on that thing? People take the actual subway train, which takes you anywhere. Nobody cares about the bus.

Yes that was about it, all the rules she broke, how rebellious. However, Sakura was desperate. She had a lot of things scheduled for the day and she needed to get there on time to arrange her things and make it to every single photo shoot and meeting.

Sakura turned another corner and sighed as she spotted the familiarly tall building. Daidouji Modelling Corporation, yes that was where she needed to be right now. Her yellow car made another swerve, as she squeezed her way in between two cars, earning a consequence of angry honking drivers. She didn't mind. That was the last thing on her mind; she needed to be at work by nine.

It is eight-fifty seven.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The light emphasized the highlights of her wavy, long, dark, amethyst hair, making it shine as heavenly as possible. She stood there, stiff as a statue, and anyone who saw her would probably think that she was one. After all, she looked so fragile yet peaceful. Her amethyst eyes, sparkled as it stared out the window. Her mouth was slightly wide with a stunned expression, as she took in the sight of the morning life of Tokyo. The full, clear, uncovered windows which stood before her, revealed the outlook of Tokyo.

The bustling people and the loud sounds of cars which were forty-two stories down have long been forgotten, and muffled. Only a few selective skyscrapers which almost reached the height of DMO were blocking her magnificent view. The sun's rays illuminated the streets, every window reflecting the sheer brilliance the rays provided. The sky was clear, and all signs of the weekend's ferocious rain were gone. It was a good day, too good to start a morning.

Tomoyo looked around and couldn't help but smile. She turned, facing her new office quarters. There was a white sofa set against the left wall; peach, gold, and cream coloured throw pillows rested comfortably on the snug looking couch. It had an abstract painting just on top of the sofa, and three framed, self-designed garments on the opposite wall, each highlighted by great light fixtures. The hardwood floors matched the main accent of the room, which was the large, neat, and creatively carved oak desk in front of her white leather chair. It was a spacious room, which was painted beige and had the accent of the relaxing aroma of magnolias, her favourite flowers, next to plum blossoms. It was a room designed, specifically for her.

Tomoyo almost jumped when she heard the loud ringing telephone. She sighed and answered it, "Hai, Tanaka-san?"

"D-Daidouji-sama, Mrs. Daidouji was on line one, and she wanted me to deliver an u-urgent message to you." Tanaka, her newly hired assistant stuttered.

"Okay then," Tomoyo sat on her inviting white leather chair and rested her elbows on the oak desk. She knew this was coming, "What did my mother say?"

"She w-wanted me to inform you that you need to be in room 468 in f-fifteen minutes," Tanaka started. "She a-also said to be r-ready."

"I see," Tomoyo stated with a sigh. She knew what the meeting was about. She'll miss that job. "Is that all?"

"Yes, Daidouji-sama."

"Thank you, Tanaka." Tomoyo stated. Everything's changing from now on, and she's trying to look at it in a positive way. The only thing that was actually bugging her was the fact that she might lose her life to the one and only person she least expects it to lose from. She just hoped, she wouldn't get murdered by her best friend.

"You're welcome Ms. Daidouji," Tanaka stated cheerfully.

"And," Tomoyo followed, before hanging up the phone. "Just try to relax."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura took off her coat, and hung it on the coat rack once she entered her office. She made it, and she wasn't late! She made it a minute before the clock's dreadful hands struck nine. She slowly walked towards the black leather chair which was behind her desk, piled with different files. Once she reached her chair, she simply sank into the comforts of it. She sighed and took a few seconds before she straightened her back and started to gather the scattered papers on her desk.

Her emerald green eyes fell on the clipboard, which was placed on her desk. She had two different photo shoots for two different companies before noon. She had lunch at twelve to twelve-forty and had to attend a meeting at room 464 from one to five. After which, she had another photo shoot at the lower studio up to eight in the evening. She sighed and placed the clipboard back on the desk and leaned her back against the chair. It was indeed a hectic day, and she only had ten more minutes to prepare for her first photo shoot down at studio 4.

The young model pressed three familiar numbers '365.' She pressed the phone against her ear and waited for someone to pick the phone up. Unfortunately, nobody picked up, and she arched a delicate eyebrow. She tried to dial the number once again, yet nobody answered but the ever-so-trusty answering machine.

Sakura decided to leave a message after she heard the beep, "Tomoyo-chan, it's Sakura," Sakura started as she thought of the reason she had actually called her best friend. "Oh yeah, I just wanted to confirm my schedule for the day and call me back, or visit my room if you can. Thanks," Sakura sighed once again as she placed the phone back on the receiver.

_Where is she?_ Sakura thought as she once again fixed her papers. With a last look at her desk, and with a satisfied nod, Sakura left her room and closed the door behind her. She walked towards the elevator and pressed the down button.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"A meeting?" shocked chocolate brown eyes widened in shock. "Right now?" He questioned, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yes Touya, right now," a stern female voice stated on the other side of the line.

"Aunt Sonomi, can't this be rescheduled?" Touya questioned as he dropped his pen and turned his chair to face the open windows. "There are a lot of things that need to be fixed at KBCorp today." He said as he stared at the tall building a few blocks away from his company.

"Touya," Sonomi started. "I guarantee you that this meeting is more important to you than any other thing you will have to do at the bank today."

"What is the meeting about?" Touya questioned, standing up.

"You'll know it when you get here." Sonomi replied calmly.

"Can't you just tell me now?" Touya paced back and forth, his leather shoes hitting the hardwood floors. "I can't just leave the company without any knowledge of why I should, you know that."

"I know that," Sonomi argued on the other line. "But this reason can't simply be discussed on the phone. I would rather it you hear the whole thing all together."

"What if I send my marketing manager?" the chief executive officer of Kinomoto Banking corporations questioned determinedly.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa cannot be sent to replace you on this matter," Mrs. Daidouji exclaimed. "If I could send someone else from your company other than you, I would do so, and save you all this trouble Touya. However if you do want Hiiragizawa to accompany you, I would have no objections. _You_ have to be in this meeting!"

"I see," Touya replied as he gave out a sigh. "I'll be there."

"Good, the meeting starts at ten o'clock _sharp_."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ruby eyes stared at her silver watch as she paced back and forth the spacious room, tapping her pen on the pad paper held by her left hand.

"Can you stop doing that?" an irritated voice questioned. "You're giving me a headache."

"Good," the girl replied as she continued to pace back and forth. "You should be having one right now too anyway," she stated as she continued to tap her pen on the paper. "Why does it seem like I'm the only one nervous about this meeting?"

"I don't know," a masculine voice replied as his eyes still continued to follow her pacing figure, as he comfortably sat on the light blue couch. "It's the first time I've seen you this edgy, you're usually as collected as I am right now."

"True, true."

She continued to pace as her long black hair swayed with her every movement. Annoyed, the chestnut-haired man stood up and grabbed her shoulders firmly, making her stop pacing. She looked up, "Meilin, _breathe!_" He ordered.

Meilin inhaled and held her breath for a few seconds before exhaling the gulp of air she took. "I still can't figure out why I'm this edgy," she stated as she flopped herself down on the couch, placing the pen, and paper on her lap. "What do you think Syaoran?"

"I think," Syaoran sat beside his younger cousin on the couch. "You should take some time to relax before this meeting starts."

"So, it's our company and their company, plus the banking corporation." Meilin stated with a sigh. "What do you think will happen?"

"I'm not sure just yet," Syaoran stated as he remembered what Touya had said to him on the rainy Saturday afternoon.

"_But I don't like the feeling of having you around my sister."_

"Syaoran?" Meilin questioned once again, waving a hand in front of him. "Did you even hear what I said?"

"Yes I did," Syaoran stated, glaring at her waving hand.

"So what do you think?" Meilin repeated.

"There's going to be a lot of surprises."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"What do you mean it's cancelled?" Sakura questioned. The photo shoot she was supposed to be having today was cancelled and nobody would give her the reason why.

"Sorry Ms. Kinomoto," the photographer, who was fixing his camera lenses, apologized. "We don't know the reason behind it either, they won't tell us anything yet."

"Is there something going on?" Sakura questioned. Her emerald eyes full of curiosity as she raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly, I don't know." The man in his mid-forties stated as he placed his camera and its lenses in it's proper container. "They don't tell us anything down here. If you want, you can go ask Ms. Daidouji what's going on, maybe she'll tell you; because I really am confused about the whole schedule too."

"I see," Sakura stated as she hung her head low. "Thanks, I'll just talk to Tomoyo myself, if I see her."

Sakura exited the studio and walked down the hallway. She was greeted by a number of people, and she smiled back at them, greeting them with a hello. _Something's wrong here._ Sakura thought as she continued walking down the hall, back at the elevator. Sakura thought about the past days.

Friday; Tomoyo gets called to a meeting in which Sakura wasn't in. She's practically the company's living symbol; they bring her in every meeting!

Saturday; Tomoyo had that expression of uneasiness tattooed on her face.

This morning; Tomoyo never picked up her phone. She's usually here by seven, and never leaves her room, unless she visits mine. She also, never called Sakura back. Plus, her schedule _hardly gets any variations!_

Something was not right, and Sakura knew it. It involved her, and she knew it too. Even if people say that she is sometimes a bit naïve, she understands things quite clearly too. Now that she thought about it; the only conclusion she could come up with was that she was going to be _fired_.

Now that, was impossible… right?

Right, impossible. They wouldn't fire her. She worked her ass off trying to do what she can ever since the first year they took her in as a model, that was six years ago. She was just being too paranoid.

Sakura entered the elevator and greeted the people who greeted her back. She exited on the thirty-first level and went back to her room. Now what was she going to do? Sit there and wait for the sun to eat them all up? All her day's schedules have been cancelled, and all she was to do is to wait for her manager's, Tomoyo's, call.

She glanced at the silver clock hanging on her wall. It was only nine-forty-three and she was already lost of things to do. To think that she was breaking every traffic rule just to get there on time, only to find that she had to do nothing for the rest of the day? How pathetic.

Sakura heard someone knock on her door, "Come in."

Tomoyo stuck her head inside the room, "Hey, I got your message."

"Where were you?" Sakura questioned. She stood up and dragged her best friend inside the room. "Do you have any idea how confused I am without you telling me what's going on?" Sakura stated, placing her hands on her hips.

"Sorry about that Sakura-chan," Tomoyo stated. "I cancelled everything on your schedule."

"Why?"

"Mom told me to," Tomoyo stated, staring at the ground, as if fascinated.

"What's wrong? What's going on?"

"Come with me," Tomoyo stated, looking back at her best friend's emerald eyes. "We have to get you fixed up first."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"What's the meaning of all this?" Touya questioned angrily as his chocolate eyes looked around the conference room that held about forty different people.

"Mr. Kinomoto if you would just calm down, I'll be able to tell you what's going on." Sonomi stated firmly. She sat on the opposite end of the extremely long table.

"Calm down Touya," Eriol's stated as firmly as he could.

"Can somebody tell me what the _fuck_ is going on?" Touya questioned, his chocolate eyes burning with rage.

"_Touya!_" Sonomi screamed, standing up and looking as angry as Touya was. "_That kind of language will not be used in this coference! Do you understand?_" Sonomi was fuming just like Touya.

Touya sat back down on his seat and signalled for Eriol to take over for him.

"Mrs. Daidouji, can we please get a better explanation on what the situation is?" Eriol Hiiragizawa, marketing manager of Kinomoto Banking Corporation, questioned calmly as he looked at the end of the table, where Sonomi Daidouji stood.

"Well, like I said earlier Mr. Hiiragizawa," Sonomi sighed, sitting back down on her chair "Daidouji Modelling Organization, is indeed in need of more models and clients in our company. Of course, you are very aware of it too."

Eriol nodded his head and urged her to continue.

"Our stocks have stayed at almost the same level and only improved at an incredibly gradual level for this past year. We, my company and I, have decided that in order to improve both status and earnings, we must look for a suitable and well known company that will become a new client, and business partner, who has the same objectives as us. Fortunately, Li Designs, the world-known designer company, had proposed a deal with DMO." Sonomi paused and looked over at Li Design's leaders and shareholders.

"I have talked to Li, Yelan, the current owner of Li Company, about the deal. She had contacted me about it herself; however she could not come to this meeting due to the fact that Li Designs needs her at the world main office in Hong Kong. The proposal is if we are to provide them with the company's best, most presentable and most renowned model, to also, raise their stock and public status, they will become our business partner. Since DMO is also only partly world-known, we have come to a conclusion that if we accept this deal, which we already have, both companies, Li Designs and Daidouji Modelling Organization, will be greatly known around the globe.

"We have also found some other deals and advantages to accompany the accepted proposal," Sonomi started. "Since DMO will need my daughter, Tomoyo Daidouji, to be the future owner; we need her to be more familiar about the company and how to handle it, we need her to be more focused on her task of being the new vice-chief-executive-officer of the company. She can no longer have two roles of being a director manager and model agent, since being a vice-CEO is enough trouble. Plus, since DMO will be having our best model, Sakura Kinomoto, as the representative of Li Designs, then she would be needing a new manager. Since Tomoyo will no longer be able to commit to that task, Li Designs have offered a new co-model and manager with a great name to be able to raise the publicity of both companies." Sonomi glanced over at the web cam, in front of the table facing her. "Mr. and Ms. Li you may now come in."

The doors from the wall behind the conference room opened. It revealed Meilin, with her chin proudly held up, and following her was Syaoran. "Would you please introduce yourselves."

"I am the temporary CEO of Li Designs, Japan Branch, until my father comes back. As my fellow workers know, I'm Li, Meilin, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hiiragizawa, and Mr.-" Meilin stared at Touya in shock, and Touya stared back at Meilin in equal shock, then smirked. Meilin then cleared her throat and smiled back "Mr. Kinomoto."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Ms. Li." Touya stated with a nod.

"As you all know, this is Li, Syaoran, the well-known bachelor of Asia, and now currently top bachelor of Asia as well. He is the only heir direct heir of the Li clan, and future owner of Li Designs."

Every single person who worked under Li Designs stood up, bowing their heads in respect for Syaoran. He raised his hand, and asked them to sit down.

"I'm Li, Syaoran and I will be the co-model and manager that will be working with Daidouji Modelling Organization."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura's emerald green eyes stared at her best friend's vivid amethyst ones. They were standing in front of the conference room 468. Sakura didn't exactly know what they were doing there, but as far as she knows, it was probably a meeting as to why her schedule was completely altered.

Earlier, Tomoyo had insisted on giving her a change of outfit. After all, she remembered coming to work with just picking whatever was first in line in her closet. By that she meant dark wash jeans, a plain white tee, a grey knit sweater, and her winter boots. It wasn't exactly the most formal business woman look you can achieve, and she didn't make an effort in trying to grab the best suit she can that morning. She was going to change in different clothes when she was supposed to have the photo shoots. About the meeting she was supposed to have, well… that was a different story.

Tomoyo and Sakura went down to the clothing wardrobe down at the twenty-second floor. There was a room full of clothes that was from other designer companies fit only for Sakura. They ranged from incredibly elegant and formal looking gowns to totally informal street looking clothes.

The suit she grabbed was a lime green tank top with a two toned suit. It was an elegant looking suit which had a tiny bit of shimmer to it. A black-green two-toned fabric was used to make the suit. It was a traditional blazer which had two buttons at the waist matched with a pencil skirt. The tank top was a simple spaghetti-strap with embroidery at the top. Its light colour contrasted with the dark suit. Tomoyo excitedly gave it to Sakura and cheerfully said that it matched her eyes. Sakura had refused to wear the expensive looking outfit if it's for no apparent reason; but she only ended up being threatened by her best friend's famous 'I-will-not-take-no-for-an-answer' look. Sakura had no other choice but to agree.

"Tomoyo what exactly are we doing here?" Sakura questioned her friend as they stood in front of the tall wooden doors.

"Well, that's why we're here," Tomoyo stated flatly. "For you to know the reason you've been dying to know."

"Why can't you just tell me now?" Sakura questioned, irritated at her friend's mysterious actions for the past days. "You've been hiding something from me and I know it."

"Take a deep breath," Tomoyo instructed Sakura, and chose to ignore her friend's former statement. "When I open this door, I want you to look as calm and collected as possible."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Sakura argued, crossing her arms.

"It would be for your own good." Tomoyo simply continued, once again ignoring the model's comment. "Oh and by the way, I would just like to say, '_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,'_ in advance." Tomoyo stated pleadingly as she slowly pushed open the doors which separated them from the conference room.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"_You_ are going to be my sister's new manager?" Touya questioned with definite shock, and disapproval not hidden in his expression.

The huge pine doors of the conference room opened to reveal two elegant looking women. Everyone's eyes turned to both women, ignoring Touya's fuming and shocked figure.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize for being late." Tomoyo stated as the pine doors closed behind Sakura and her.

"It's okay ladies," Sonomi stated, pointing her hand towards the two empty seats beside her, "You may take your seat."

Tomoyo walked towards the end of the table taking the seat on the right of her mother.

Sakura stood there simply staring at everybody in the conference, her head repeating her brother's preposterously loud words. So she wasn't going to get _fired_. She shook her head and looked at her brother's glaring figure.

"Who's going to be my new manager?" She questioned, confused.

Everybody turned their heads towards the direction Touya was glowering at. There stood a young looking lady in a black suit, her chin held high. Her incredibly long raven hair was tied up in a pony tail, reaching up to her waist. Sakura's eyes then travelled to a tall young looking man beside her, which her brother's chocolate eyes were glaring daggers at.

He was wearing a green button up shirt, and a black shirt beneath it. He didn't look as formal as all the other people in the room, yet he seemed to simply fit in. He was surprisingly tall and had familiar looking, unruly, chestnut hair. In fact, his eyes were very familiar too, they were pools of magnificent amber that shone almost gold, and had the look of sternness in them. They were _too familiar_, and those eyes were staring right at her.

Everyone stared at Sakura and Syaoran as he walked towards her stunned figure, standing in front of her. She looked up at him, while he looked down at her. They stared at each other, one serious, the other dismayed.

Sonomi chose to speak and interrupted the awkward silence that had built up in the conference room. "Kinomoto, Sakura, we would like you to meet your newly assigned manager, and co-model-" Before Sonomi could finish her sentence, Sakura mumbled the two words that have been haunting her like the evil omen she had predicted it to be.

The two words which had annoyed her to the brink of insanity, in only three days.

The two words which she hoped she would never hear about ever again.

The two words which was his name.

_Those two words…_

"Li, Syaoran."

0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/n:** Hooraaah! Chapter four is finally finished. I hope you guys liked it. Even if it is the chapter with long, dragging, dialogues and a horrific explanation of what was happening in the story. It's also the chapter which was too serious for it's own good, but I was really planning to get chapter four over with and move on with the story. Since chapter four is where the actual rising action of this whole story begins. Fortunately, it is over! We can now rejoice!

(1) This is a note. In Japan, the driver sits on the right side not the left, and they always stay on the left side of the road instead of the right.

By the way, **_I am sorry_** for the late update, but I did get to update this week, which is good. Since next week is my exam week, then summer vacation is coming! Yes! More typing days! However, I will miss my first years in high school, it was fun.

I will try and update chapter five soon, so you guys don't have to worry about it. I will try to update it this week, after my exams. Watch out for it. XD

**Chapter 3 reviewers:** Weary Soulsearcher, Aneko-chan, ChirpyChippy, shiningphoenix, Empyreal Entity, pyscho-pyro-shrink, yourheadphones,

**Chapter 2 reviewers:** 4cherryblossoms, Meee? (Crazy Mandy Moo), dark.retreat, lil sakura, moonstone-91, S+S43v3r, Cherry Blossom Angel, lidoOl ashun sweetie, Aneko-chan, Kendaya, PinkCh3rryBlossom, Chat-Chan, Musette Fujiwara, eula, Princess Yang Fa, feisty diva, ffgirl-07, pyscho-pyro-shrink, feifiefofum, may, Chewy-Chan, May, TTomoyoLover, -Sweeping Shadows-, Rae, -Kori Kage Tenshi-,

**Chapter 1 reviewers:** Weary Soulsearcher, yourheadphones, pyscho-pyro-shrink, dbzgtfan2004, cristal-shian, VampireJazzy, sakuraluv24, -Kori Kage Tenshi-.

I hope you guys enjoyed reading chapter four!

**_Thank you for the people who will review!_** :D


	5. A Heart for Everything

**A/n: **Hey guys, it's me again! Yes, I can now honestly say that I will be able to try and upload every week. Sorry, for the two day late upload for this chapter, I was in a horrible writer's block and my artist's block went away, so I decided to go back to sketching, and then try to think of what to type for this chapter while doing so. Sorry!

I do hope you guys watch out for the updates, which I'm planning to do every 7-9 days apart. Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed the first four chapters; and here goes chapter five. xD.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura

**Strictly Professional**

Chapter V:

A Heart for Everything

Sakura stared up at the ceiling, trying to avoid the glaring lights which were directly above her; deep in thought as two ladies applied a heavy amount of eyeliner, mascara, and a few tints of eye shadow on her already exhausted looking eyes. It was ten-twenty-two in the evening, and she was still in the studio getting pampered with makeup. Not that she liked being pampered with makeup, in fact she hated it. Also, this other lady who was fixing, in other words _harshly tugging_, on her hair was really pissing her off. She did have hair, which was _attached_ to her scalp! What was she trying to do, make her go bald?

_God._ Sakura thought annoyed, as her head was jerked back by the harsh pull on her hair. _Just because she's wearing a wig doesn't mean I am too!_

This was probably the only thing keeping her awake, the constant pulling on her hair. She was so tired that she was sure that if she got home, she was ready to collapse on the bed and just doze off to sleep. She was probably going to have dreams about being hairless or having bald spots, or being turned into a posing statue with an angle of an almost deformed neck and back, or having to look at the mirror and seeing that you have no eyes except running, dark eye makeup. Yes, those were probably the dreams she was going to have, in the few hours of sleep she'll be getting tonight. Those were the dreams her evil manager _made _her have.

For the past two weeks, ever since her manager had changed, Sakura's schedule had worsened day after day. Two weeks ago she had to be at work by nine, now she had to be there an hour and a half earlier. She was already having problems waking up in the morning; and being at work thirty minutes after the original time that she was used to wake up two weeks ago, is just immoral. Every minute, even second, she's late; her vile manager takes it away from her lunch. Her lunch was already shortened from her full meal forty-minute lunch, to a ten minute snack, and taking off even seconds from it was a valuable thing. What did Li think she was, anorexic? Not every damn model there is anorexic or bulimic, and DMO made sure all their models had proper diets and did not smoke just to lose weight. There was a strict no smoking policy in the company, if you smoke, you're fired, and that's that. Oh, how she hoped to god he smoked.

Her photo shoots which had a limit of about three to five in a day, was now six to nine in one day. Each photo shoot lasted for only a short one hour, and about three hundred pictures are taken for each. The photographers always tell her to do this pose, and that pose. Sometimes she thought her body would break if she did certain poses they asked her to do. It wasn't like she can do five different poses in one second. Besides, can't they give her eyes a break from all those blinding camera flashes? She was pretty sure she was starting to see pretty, colorful, floating dots, after each flash.

Another thing was, she was going to so many different meetings, that she can't even remember how many meetings she's been to in the last two weeks. Sometimes, her brain couldn't even register what they were talking about anymore. She was mixing up the topics of meeting, after meeting. She was sure that her manager thought of her as many different things, just like a computer with an Intelligence Quotient that's beyond all the others. Sorry if her gigabytes were not enough, but if she was a computer, she knew her hard drive would go on overload. She was a simple human being too, with a brain that can only hold a limited amount of information per day!

If she used to work for eleven hours before, with longer time to prepare for photo shoots, meetings, eat lunch, and with enough time to breathe; now she started working from seven-thirty in the morning to as late as twelve midnight. She barely had time to visit her own room to get some things before going to another photo shoot. She didn't even have enough time to sleep. She was supposed to have eight hours of sleep, and now she only got six, sometimes less because of all those nightmares. What did he want her to look like in the morning, a model with a grace of a wandering zombie? How attractive.

She disliked her new manager to the point that she even considered changing professions once. A kindergarten teacher would be fine; she did like children. However, Sakura loved her job too much, and she was really attached to it. Having to quit would kill her; she could not let a simple asshole of a manager stop her from doing her job. She will prove to anyone that she can do this job! Tomoyo even mentioned that she was a workaholic, that she always took over-times which were unnecessary, and now, she was _forced_ to go to work on such a great amount of hours. She was forced to, and as much as she loved her job she had to admit that it greatly infuriated her.

There was one term for it all, _torture_.

"Kinomoto-sama," a lady with glowing orange eyes called her cheerfully, standing beside the lady who was harshly pulling on her hair.

"Hatomi-chan, I've known you for so long now," Sakura stated casually, looking at the girl through the mirror. She was done looking up, since the two girls putting eye makeup on her now moved to putting layers and layers of foundation and concealer on her face, not that she needed or liked it.

"Why do you still insist on calling me Kinomoto-sama?" Sakura stated, closing her eyes as they put the concealer, dangerously near it. She could swear they were about to poke her eyes, and literally plan to make her go blind. Either that or they just really have bad aim. "Sakura-chan is fine." Sakura smiled, slightly opening one eye just to make sure that it was a concealer-free area.

"I don't know," Hatomi stated, shrugging her shoulders. "Sakura-chan then," Hatomi grinned.

Sakura stared at the adorable lady's great enthusiasm, as if she was the only person left in this building that still had enough energy to grin widely and cheerfully. She envied her energy.

"Your smile is so pretty," Sakura stated, smiling back at her as they applied lip gloss on her already naturally pink lips. "You should audition for being a model; I think you'll make it!" Sakura stated smiling as merrily as she can at that moment.

"Uh," Hatomi blushed, raising her clipboard up to cover her cheeks.

Sakura giggled, "I'd love to work with you!" She clasped her hands together. "So, what were you going to say?" Sakura questioned the twenty year-old, as she tried to yank her head back from the lady who was still _fixing_ her hair.

"Uh, we start in three," Hatomi stated, placing the clipboard back down as she glanced at her watch. "Also, Mr. Li wanted me to give you your schedule for tomorrow."

"Ugh, why won't Li do this just by himself?" Sakura questioned, as she rolled her eyes. "Does he seriously have to drag innocent people to do his dirty job for him?"

As far as she was concerned, she and her strict manager rarely saw each other ever since they started working together. Not that she complained or anything, in fact she liked not having any sightings of him. It's just that, she felt real pity for the people who had to be ordered around by him. She couldn't even stand being bossed around by Li, what about all the other people?

The one thing that shocked her when she first started working for him and Li Designs, was the fact that Li, Syaoran was such a strict guy. When she had seen him outside of work, he seemed to be the total opposite. He was unusually casual and liked to smirk _a lot_; and not to mention, enjoyed making sarcastic comments; which annoyed her even more. Now that she knew him a little more at work, she knew how much of an authoritarian he was. She's never seen him in any meetings, or anywhere else. She just got short and precise messages from other people which came from Li. She only talked to him once on the phone, and it was on Tuesday, the first day that they were considered co-workers. She was quite shocked to hear his business-like voice on the phone, much like the time when they had that meeting, two weeks ago.

"Yup," Hatomi stated, pushing a strand of burgundy-coloured hair behind her ear. "I don't mind, Mr. Li seems like a nice guy."

"_NICE_?" Sakura questioned, appalled.

"Yeah," Hatomi said.

"Oh no," Sakura said, shaking her head. "He's poisoned your brains!"

Hatomi simply laughed at Sakura as she handed her a sheet of white paper with a printed out schedule. Sakura looked at it, her eyes widening in shock.

"Hatomi…" Sakura's voice faded as she looked up at the girl through the mirror.

Hatomi simply giggled and nodded. "Mr. Li also wanted to say that 'no, tell her that's the right schedule," Hatomi mimicked Li's deep voice. "Yup, that's what he said."

Sakura almost choked at the time that was revealed on the paper. Her emerald eyes widened in horror and shock for it read…

"_Five-thirty!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Yup," Meilin nodded as one of the clothes organizer asked her a question about where that dress should be. "It would be fine just there."

Her ruby eyes scanned through the rushing people as they all fussed around, running with cups of coffees, sheets of papers, and whatever they can get on their hands. It was early in the morning, five-o-two to be exact, and all the people were already running about enthusiastically.

"Meilin," a tired voice greeted her from behind.

"Syao-" Meilin stopped half way to saying his name as she stared up at him in horror. "-ran?"

Li, Syaoran looked like a dead corpse, slouched with a briefcase in his hand. His button up shirt was disheveled and his hair messier than usual. His amber eyes half closed as he stared down at her.

"What happened to you?" she questioned as she took a step back to be able to fully get a good view of her dead looking cousin. She almost cleared her throat, trying to stop herself from laughing and grinning maniacally at Syaoran's expression.

"Don't ask," Syaoran stated, grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards the coffee maker. "Must get coffee," Syaoran muttered as the two went over to the table full of food and drinks.

"Let me guess," Meilin stated as she grabbed a bagel and stuffed it with cream cheese. "Didn't get enough sleep," Meilin snickered. "I wonder why?"

Syaoran simply ignored her and shakily grabbed himself a paper cup, almost knocking out the rest of the cups. Meilin caught them and grabbed the cup from Syaoran's hand. She shook her head and dragged him over to an empty seat next to a small side table.

"Sit," Meilin ordered. "I'll go get your coffee."

"Thanks," Syaoran mumbled as he leaned his elbow on the side of the chair and placing his cheek on it, closing his eyes.

Meilin sighed as she walked back towards the coffee maker and couldn't help but wonder on why Syaoran looked so disoriented. There were only a couple of things that could make him this unsteady, he was usually the man who was prepared and calm. So far, she only knew one explanation for this. No people, he wasn't in bed with someone from a whorehouse. He simply had a talk with his mother.

Li, Yelan, was one of the only people that could make her son completely unprepared. She was the only one with the power to actually make Syaoran seem exhausted. She was the reigning owner of the world-known Li Designs, and she was the one person who everyone in the Li family looked up to. She was a successful woman, with a kind soul; yet she was also a woman with disciplined actions and rules more firm compared to the durability of diamonds.

Meilin walked back to Syaoran and found him sleeping, his cheek resting on his palm. Meilin thought it best not to wake her cousin up, not until the famous model came. He needed his sleep as well. Meilin placed the bitter coffee on the table and left him.

She walked over to the photographer who seemed to be fixing his camera while sitting down. "Good Morning Mr. Kodama Watanabe," Meilin greeted the forty-year old man.

"Oh, hello Miss Li," he greeted back, smiling at her while he fiddled with his camera. "How can I help you?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you need any specific help for the setting up of the set later on," Meilin stated, as she took a bite from her cream cheese-filled bagel.

"Everything's prepared," he stated, looking down at his camera and placing it in its case. "No need to worry."

"Today is a big day, everyone seems to be running around," Meilin said, looking around the studio which was being packed up.

"I agree," he said, standing up, with his camera case in hand. "I am very honoured to be doing this photo shoot."

"We found you to be a very suitable man," Meilin smiled. "We should be the ones thankful to have you as our photographer."

"There's Ms. Daidouji right now," he said, looking at the door as Tomoyo walked in, almost bumping into a young assistant with blonde hair. "I believe you would need a talk with her."

"Oh yeah, just the person I was looking for," Meilin grinned. "It's nice talking to you Watanabe-san." Meilin stated, jogging towards the opposite side of the studio where Tomoyo stood, looking around.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Meilin screamed. Tomoyo turned at her and smiled, walking over to Meilin's waving bagel.

"I never knew you were bagel-obsessed," Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, staring at Meilin as she took a big bite from her bagel. "Prepared yet?" Tomoyo asked looking at Meilin, as she chewed on her bagel.

Meilin swallowed her bagel and shook her head. "First of all, not bagel obsessed," she started. "Just cream cheese-obsessed," Meilin grinned at her friend, as she took off the half of her bagel revealing the white, and evenly spread cream cheese. "And yes, I am prepared; I've been here since four-thirty." Meilin stated before shoving the last bite of her cream cheese bagel inside her mouth.

"Sorry I'm late," Tomoyo sighed, as she walked over to the snack table. "I just had this really weird dream."

"Weird dream?" Meilin repeated with a questioning eyebrow. "Sounds interesting," she said with a smirk.

"Not really," Tomoyo said as she grabbed a toast and butter. "More like scary to the level that when I woke up, I kept on pinching myself to make sure that I was awake and that none of that would actually happen."

"Ah," Meilin nodded. "And thus, it explains thy purplish bruise," she stated pointing her index finger at Tomoyo forearm which had a very visible bruise that almost matched her dark hair.

"Bruise?" Tomoyo questioned, looking at her forearm. "I never even noticed. The dream was just _that_ freaky."

"So where's Sakura? She should be here by now," Meilin stated, looking at her silver watch as she pulled up her black coat which read five-twenty-nine.

"She'll be here right…" at that moment the doors to the studio opened revealing a heavily panting Sakura.

"Now."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"What?" Syaoran questioned angrily. "I'll just take my car." Syaoran stated as he took his keys from his pockets

"No Syaoran," Meilin argued as she grabbed Syaoran's keys from him. "It's either you stay here, or stay in the trailer with Sakura," Meilin stated, stuffing his car keys inside her pocket.

"Can't I just take the ride with you or something?" He questioned, crossing his arms as he stared down at her.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because Tomoyo's getting on the car with me," Meilin stated as she pointed at her red sports car which was parked a few meters away. "Plus, even though you supposedly have a higher position than me in the family." Meilin started even before he can utter another word, looking up at him with a smirk. "I am your manager now, and aunt Yelan said so."

"Don't you already have the position of being temporary CEO?" Syaoran questioned as he glared harder at Meilin. Meilin simply smiled back at him. "I still don't get why _you_ of all people have to be my manager!"

"I think I know why," a calm voice stated from behind. "Because from my observation just from the current scene; she'll be the only person who can manage your temper Li-san."

Syaoran turned around and glared at whoever was behind her. Smiling amethysts greeted his fiery ambers. "Who asked for your opinion?"

"I don't know," Tomoyo giggled. "I just thought that since you're so lost, it would be nice to help you out with the problem you were trying to solve." She grinned widely at him. "Is that the wrong thing to do? I was only trying to help." Tomoyo pouted teasingly, placing her right hand over her left chest, as if indicating that she was hurt.

"Run along now Syao-syao," Meilin stated cheerily, as she pushed Syaoran from the back almost tripping him.

"Don't call me that!" Syaoran stated as he stomped off to the trailer up ahead.

"Well that was fun," Tomoyo laughed as she grinned at Meilin. "Nice lie by the way, I can't believe he fell for it."

"I know." Meilin snickered as she walked towards her red car. "I think he was too tired to even argue properly. You should've seen him this morning," Meilin continued as she automatically unlocked her car. "He looked dead and funny."

Tomoyo walked by her and grabbed her keys opening the door to her silver car, grinning before she got in, "Now I know why we became friends so easily."

"Same here," Meilin said as she got on the car and ignited her red sports car.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura entered her trailer, plopping down on the sofa bed, closing her emerald eyes with a long sigh. She was so tired and she needed sleep. It was a good thing that she was going to get at least a few minutes of sleep before the actual photo shoot. She needed sleep since she got home at one o'clock in the morning last night.

She turned and grabbed the pillow which lay on the bed, hugging it tightly. _Ah, sleep._

It was then that she heard the metal door open and harsh footsteps were heard climbing inside her trailer. She raised her head to look at who it was and messy chest-nut hair greeted her.

Li, Syaoran was in her trailer. _He_ was not supposed to be in there, because it was _her_ trailer. "What the hell?"

"That's exactly what I said!" he screamed as he slammed the door shut, making the whole trailer shake.

"What are _you_ doing in here?" Sakura questioned, as she sat up from her already comfortable position hugging the pillow close to her.

"Stupid CEOs," Syaoran mumbled under his breath. "I'll one day hire an assassin to kill them both."

"_Hello,_" Sakura prolonged the word, trying to grab Syaoran's attention. "I'm talking to you," Syaoran simply ignored her as he took his shoes off. "Are you even listening to me?" Sakura questioned, raising her voice, angry at the fact that he continued to ignore her.

"God!" Syaoran yelled. "Shut the hell up, I heard you dammit!"

"Well it sure didn't seem like it after I've tried to get your attention so many times!" Sakura yelled back at him, annoyed.

"Fine, Sorry!" Syaoran said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Nobody messes with Li, Syaoran at when his day did not start off good. "You have to get used to people ignoring you every once in awhile, not everything revolves around you in this world!"

"Well, then _you _have to get used to not bossing everyone around," Sakura started standing up, and dragging her pillow with her. "_You're_ not the boss of everything!"

"Yeah, not of everything," Syaoran started as he took off his shoes and threw them roughly on the rack. "But I am the boss of _you_!"

With that last answer Sakura sank back down on her bed, hugging the pillow tightly against her. "It's not like that was my choice," she mumbled through the pillow but Syaoran heard her.

"Well then retire," Syaoran simply stated as he grabbed slippers from the shoe rack and slipped them on. "Nobody's forcing you not to."

"Oh trust me," Sakura glared at him. "I've thought of that on the first day you were assigned to be my manager."

"Then why don't you?" Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Because I do have a heart," Sakura said, as she continued to glare at him.

"With that glare, you don't seem very convincing," Syaoran stated as he entered the trailer continuing to glare at her, as he sat down on the sofa across from her. "Now I'm beginning to wonder why you even became a model, since models are supposed to be able to act what they're meant to do."

"I know that," Sakura simply stated as she lied back down on the sofa bed, facing her back at him.

"Oh yeah, it just doesn't seem like it," Syaoran stated. "You can't even argue right that you have a heart, which I don't think you do."

"Oh I do have a heart," Sakura stated silently.

"There's just no part for you in it."

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was almost the crack of dawn. The horizon on the east showing the slow change of colour from the raven velvet which scattered on the sky to a slightly purple hue. The stars still shown brightly up at the skies, and the moon still at its full glow gave an outstanding view of the scenery. The slowly flowing stream reflected the luminous radiance of the celestial bodies.

The waters passed through the rounded rocks which formed around the stream, it's crystal like glow emphasized by the lights around it. Camera lights were set up everywhere and different clicks were heard, near the bridge that crossed over the shallow stream.

"Good Kinomto-san," Mr. Watanabe said as Sakura leaned forward on the railing of the wooden bridge, her emerald staring down at the water which carried few bold coloured red maple leaves. "Now, slowly face your head here, and I want you to move forward, down the bridge slowly."

Sakura followed what her photographer asked for her to do. Her serene looking face matched the surroundings perfectly. Her eyes stood out as they brightly shone, contrasting with the red background provided by the maple leaves around the park. The soft breeze slightly blowing her hair as slowly closed her eyes and ran a finger to pull a loose strand back.

An unbuttoned dark chocolate, light, leather coat rested right before the delicate curve of her shoulders, flowing behind her walking figure as the wind blew past; revealing the magnificent shirt she wore underneath. The orange coloured, low, vee-neck tank top that she wore, hugged her chest properly, and ran loosely over the rest of her upper body, stopping right at her hips. Gold trims were visible right under her bust and at the end of the flowing shirt. She wore dark wash jeans, which was slightly faded at the front. Sakura's gold necklace with flat circles for pendants and her plain gold bangles complemented her dark jeans, orange trimmed shirt, and matched her gold ballet flats. Her ears were graced with earrings that matched her necklace, and a gold shoulder bag hung loosely, secured by her folded forearm.

Sakura walked over to the side of the bridge and did a few more poses before she was congratulated.

"Great job as always Ms. Kinomoto," Kodama Watanabe congratulated as he went back to fixing his camera, and replacing the lenses. Sakura simply nodded, too tired to even talk.

"That's it for your solo," Syaoran said flatly, from behind the photographer. "You can go back to the trailer and get the next change of clothes."

"_The next_ change of clothes?" Sakura stopped, and turned around to face Syaoran. "It's either just me, or you just lost your sense of proper thinking."

"No, you heard right."

"So you admit that you just contradicted yourself," Sakura questioned as she turned her back, walking back to her trailer.

"No," Syaoran stated as he followed Sakura towards the two trailers parked ahead. "I said your _solo_ was finished."

"Exactly."

"That doesn't mean this wraps up your photo shoot," Syaoran stated, as he walked beside her.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Sakura questioned, as she tried to walk faster, trying to get away from Syaoran. It didn't seem to work, as he simply matched her pace in a more relaxed manner.

"It means it's a start for another photo shoot," Syaoran stopped, in front of Sakura's trailer as she opened the door and he watched her enter.

"_Our_ photo shoots."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Yes this is Meilin Li, Mrs. Daidouji," Meilin replied on the phone.

"So, it's starting in a few minutes, am I right?" Sonomi questioned a very interested voice on the other line. "How did the solos go?"

"Oh as we expected it to," Meilin said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll leave all of you to make sure everything has gone by the way we _expect it to be_." Sonomi stated relieved.

"Yup, we'll make sure it's the way it should be," Meilin said, as she sat down beside Tomoyo on the chairs they had set up at the park. "Simply perfect."

"Ah," Tomoyo smiled as she gave out a breath she's been holding. "Don't you just love this park?"

"Oh yeah," Meilin agreed as she sipped a cup of coffee, after hanging up the phone. "And so it starts," Meilin smiled as she looked at the two trailers from afar.

"_The partnership_."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Syaoran leaned against Sakura's trailer, waiting for her to come out. He was done changing five minutes ago, and seeing as Sakura was still having outrageous fits about not wanting to be bombarded with makeup inside her trailer, he decided to wait for her outside.

Syaoran wore an unbuttoned, red, long-sleeved shirt with yellow abstract prints on the lower left side. The sleeves were folded in an unruly fashion to reach his elbows. He wore a plain round-neck shirt underneath his red button up. A long cream colored scarf hung loosely around his neck, and he held a light brown blazer with his right hand, slung over his right shoulder. He wore dark jeans that were slightly loose and black shoes to match.

Finally the doors to the trailer opened and Sakura stepped out. She was wearing a pale yellow halter top dress, which had red prints on the left side from the chest down to the waist area. The ruffles on the skirt of the dress stopped three inches above her knee, and flowed down at the back till the middle of her leg. She wore red stilettos which laced up to just bellow her knees. A simple gold chained necklace with a single ruby star hanging from it, matched her earrings which were simple star-shaped, ruby studs. She carried a red jacket with cream trims, folded in front of her and her hair was tied up in a half pony tail, with a red ribbon, some ringlets framing her face.

She wore a light amount of make up, just the right amount of eye shadow for the lights to notice. It seemed that her loud screaming and arguing about being sick of make up worked; since Syaoran didn't notice any other make up on her face.

They stared at each other and simultaneously rolled their eyes. They just _didn't _get along.

Sakura walked over to where Tomoyo and Meilin sat, followed slowly behind by Syaoran.

"I'm ready-" Sakura was cut off by Syaoran's words from behind her, as they stood in front of them.

"Correction," Syaoran interrupted. "_We're_ ready."

Tomoyo's eyes sparkled and she gave out a dreamy sigh. She hugged Sakura tightly and let go after Sakura's pleas for lack of breath, and after Meilin pulled her off.

"Aww, Sakura you look lovely!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she stared at Sakura dreamily. "Don't you agree Meilin?"

"Oh yeah," Meilin nodded her head and grinned widely.

"You guys look perfect!" Tomoyo stated excitedly as she clasped her hands together.

Sakura and Syaoran simply looked at each other. Sakura glared while Syaoran shrugged.

"Okay Tomoyo-chan," Sakura started as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't you think it's time to start?"

"Definitely."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura ran away down the bridge, her hair flowing behind her as she looked back, being chased by Syaoran. "Okay guys, just keep on running, and down following the stream over to that rock."

Sakura and Syaoran followed what was instructed and Syaoran chased after Sakura easily. "Okay good, now Li-san I want you to grab Ms. Kinomoto by the waist and hug her from behind, as if finally catching her after that long run and chase you two have been having."

"You want him to what?" Sakura questioned appalled as she stopped running and stared at their photographer in horror.

Syaoran didn't mind and only followed what Watanabe instructed him to do. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Prove that you are a model."

Sakura's eyes widened remembering Syaoran's previous words earlier in the trailer, _models are supposed to be able to act what they're meant to do._

"Prove that you're Sakura Kinomoto," Syaoran whispered again, "the model who is successful because of the range she can achieve."

Sakura slowly turned her head and her eyes softened as she listened to Syaoran's words. He did have a point. She is a model who is known to take many different risks. She is a model who will do anything for her company. She is a model who will prove herself to everyone. She is a model who will have no fears. She is Sakura Kinomoto, a model who is successful because of the range she can achieve.

"Excellent Mr. Li," The photographer stated. "Now Ms. Kinomoto I want you to slowly turn around and look down, as if hesitant to look at him."

Sakura turned around and looked down, to the side; looking at anyone but Syaoran, just like the photographer had instructed her to do. It's not like she had the guts to look up at him right now anyway, those amber eyes were probably going to be mocking her. Screaming, _See I was right! You're not the model you're known to be._

"Good. Now Mr. Li, I want you to take your left hand and slowly place it on Ms. Kinomoto's right cheek," Mr. Watanabe instructed. Syaoran followed as he gently touched Sakura's warm cheek with one hand. "Excellent. Now Sakura, slowly look up at Syaoran, put on a more confused expression."

Sakura continued to stare at the ground, not wanting to look up just yet. "Sakura," Mr. Watanabe repeated her name. "Please look up at Syaoran."

"Kinomoto," Syaoran faintly whispered. "Look up."

Sakura finally decided to look up at him, slowly staring at his amber eyes. She looked at him confused. Not because the photographer wanted her to, because she really was. His eyes weren't mocking her, or pointing any weakness at her. They just seemed calm, as if they never had a fight earlier that day, as if they never had all those disagreements.

Her emerald eyes searched deep into his amber eyes, "Now, Mr. Li I want you to lean in, as if you're about to kiss her."

Sakura panicked once she heard the next instruction from their photographer. This was the sixth scene for their photo shoot, and the first five were definitely not like this. The first five shoots were more of stranger to stranger takes, or casual and friendly, while this one… This one was just a romantic take.

"Good now Ms. Kinomoto I want you to act as if you're about to give in to Mr. Li's actions."

"I…" Sakura's voice faded as she looked away from him, slightly pushing herself off of him. "I ca…"

"Kinomoto-san," Syaoran whispered once again. "We can finish this, right now if you want. I can just tell them to wrap it up."

Sakura still looked away. _No,_ She thought as she struggled with what to do. _No, I never used to do that. I won't do that._

"No," Sakura whispered firmly.

"Kinomoto-san, please look back at Mr. Li," the photographer repeated.

"You don't have to," Sakura stated, as she let Syaoran guide her face to look back up at him. She felt his hand gently push her chin up, pulling her closer to his body, making her look at him.

"Good, now place your hands around his neck."

Sakura followed still looking up at his amber eyes. She slowly closed her eyes and gave out a soft sigh. She leaned in slowly, as she felt him gently pull her cheek in. Their warm breath clashing with each other, as they were only an inch apart

"And thank you Mr. Li and Ms. Kinomoto," the photographer said.

"That's it for today everyone!" Meilin yelled as she looked around at the people cheering and sighing in relief.

Sakura quickly let go of Syaoran, and Syaoran slowly did he same. They stood in front of each other, Sakura staring down at the grass while Syaoran glanced at the stream beside them. He sighed and ran a finger through his already messy hair.

"That's it," he said as he stuffed his hands inside his pockets. "You can change back now."

Sakura nodded and turned around, walking towards her trailer. She sighed as a cool breeze swept by. She then turned around once she heard Syaoran mumble words, as he sat on the huge rock by the crystal-like stream; staring at his reflection by the water.

"It's impossible to not have to have a heart… for _everything_."

0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/n:** HOORAH! Done chapter five after that awful writer's block! I had to delete half of the first version of chapter five that I typed since I didn't like how it turned out. It's a good thing I did too, since I personally think that this version is better.

So tell me what you guys thought about it, and hopefully you liked it, even if it was longer than the other chapters. xP

By the way, **_thank you for the people who reviewed:_**

diamond-lies, Azurana K., TheUberSexyNinja. , AirStriker, yourheadphones, Aimee Yumi, shiningphoenix, pratyhi5, Selene Thalia, Marine Brother Shran, dark.retreat, S+S43v3r, Empyreal Entity, Chat-Chan, jessemccartneylover808, Weary Soulsearcher, pyscho-pyro-shrink, Musette Fujiwara, moonstone-91.

_**Thank you for the people who continue to read and review!**_

**_Your support will forever be appreciated!_**


	6. Great Marks

**A/n:** Hey! It's me again. So I'd just like to thank you guys for your many reviews for the first five chapters, I really appreciate it. Anyway, like I said before I'll try to update every week and it's starting to prove itself as a challenge as I am still struggling on writer's blocks every now and then. This chapter is the longest chapter I have written ever since chapter one, so be prepared. I do hope you guys like this chapter; here goes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**Strictly Professional**

Chapter VI:

Great Marks

The faint tapping of the end of a pencil filled the silent space combining with the muffled screams and curses that were heard from outside the bold, red, walls of the large room. The white eraser of the mechanical pencil continued to tap on the clear sketchpad, as the holder struggled to think of an idea of what to sketch on the blank piece of paper. It was proving to be such a challenge because of the extra abettor screaming from the hallway outside. However, she had no right to complain, seeing as it was better to have all this screaming commotion going on for only fifteen minutes, rather than not being able to get proper business talks with your affiliate because of a certain employee.

The pencil holder's amethyst eyes quickly fell on the roughly opened doors as she saw her friend's jet black hair twirl in a whipping motion, as she quickly turned around screaming, "No, and that's that!" Her friend's preposterously loud scream was followed by the ear-deafening banging of doors which shook the whole room, or rather the whole level. Her pale hands quickly stopped the tapping sounds with her pencil as she grinned at her friend's furious expression which turned into great relief once she let out one long breath that she had probably been holding for a long time, since her face almost turned as red as her ruby coloured eyes.

"Sorry about that Tomoyo," she apologized with a face that showed a lopsided smile, which appeared kind of funny. "It had to be done!" She exclaimed, her fist shooting high up in the air with a look of desperation and relief. Her eyebrows furrowed as her ruby eyes glittered, staring up at nothing in particular, her balled fist still up in the air, and her stance still in that weird position that seemed rather comical.

"I agree Meilin," Tomoyo tried not to laugh at her friend's rather pathetic way of expressing success. "She knew too many different definitions for words found in the dictionary," Tomoyo explained, as she expressed the evident look of disgust in her face. "It had to be done!" She mocked her friend, who only grinned at her in response.

"Oh yeah, let's just say that my secretary always likes to _screw_ things up." Meilin shuddered at the thought, and at the image that replayed in her head when she had red-handedly caught her secretary doing things that involved two specific digits. No, we wouldn't want to talk about that.

"Anyway," Tomoyo started, scooping her long, wavy, dark purple locks and placing it over her right shoulder.

"Go on," Meilin urged her to continue, walking over to the black leather chair behind her wooden desk. "Why'd you come over?" Meilin questioned her ruby eyes staring directly at her friend, and business partner who sat comfortably on one of the black chairs in front of her desk.

"Oh you know," Tomoyo started, reaching for her bag which stood from the ground with support from the metal foot of the chair. "Just friendly visits that I've been _desperately trying _to arrange for the last three days because of no apparent reason," sarcasm was obviously present in this reply, as she grinned widely at her friend who simply grinned back at her. Yes, those were the little grinning moments in their friendship, which they had apparently established for a whole month.

"And by no apparent reason you mean?" Meilin asked, placing her elbows on top of the desk and intertwining her fingers together, forming an almost flat surface to rest her jaw on. She raised her eyebrow at Tomoyo while she dug her hands through her huge, black, shoulder bag.

"This," Tomoyo smiled widely, her amethyst eyes glowing in delight as she held up the orange folder in hand.

"And that would be?" Meilin asked as she looked curiously at the orange folder, trying to read the black letters printed at the front from her distance.

"I'd rather you go see for yourself," Tomoyo extended her arm, handing Meilin the orange folder which appeared seemingly thick.

Meilin took the folder in her hands and ran her fingers across the embossed black prints of the cover. Her eyes narrowed at the words and she took one silent breath, breathing it out as she opened to the first page of the folder. What greeted her made the sides of her mouth slowly turn up as she stared at the picture before her.

The picture revealed the two models representing both companies, Li Designs and Daidouji Modeling Organization. The picture was something that was taken a week and a day ago; during the first ever photo shoot that their companies collaborated in. The bold variety of dark colours emphasized the two main factors of the picture, Sakura and Syaoran. They both stood there in each other's embrace, illuminated by the light coming from the ripples of the sparkling stream. They blended perfectly fitting flawlessly in each other's arms. Both merged with the background, standing out but at the same time staying in the same colour scheme as the rest of the scenery with their red and yellow exquisite garments and accessories. The clear, indigo and violet sky was dotted with shining celestial bodies, and the dark red maple leaves which were slowly blown by the breeze gave a dramatic effect to the picture.

The two models stood in the middle, in a full body shot. Syaoran's hand gently cupping Sakura's other cheek leaning her forward, as the other hugs her close. His amber eyes were staring down at her with a look of warmth and tenderness. Sakura's hands were midway at being wrapped around Syaoran's neck, her emerald eyes slightly being closed. She leaned in forward, as he did the same. It was a frozen event, but if someone would simply glance at it, their imagination would take them not only to the picture but the actual scene which would have taken place. It was too bad that the designed scene didn't really happen in real life.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Tomoyo serenely smiled, her eyes glowing with a gentle touch, as she rested her right elbow on the side of the chair, and her chin rested on the palm of her naturally pale hand.

Meilin simply nodded her ruby eyes still glued to the picture. She sighed and flipped through the next pages of file. Her eyes widening at what she saw, her smile broadening at the sight before her, "We did it!" Meilin almost jumped off her chair in eagerness, "We did it, Tomoyo-chan!"

"The sales for your company have increased. The publicity status has increased in great amounts as well. It's good for both companies," Tomoyo smiled widely. "This photo shoot is indeed, _a success!_"

"We should do this more often," Meilin suggested with a nod, and a smirk. "And celebrate!"

"I agree!" Both ladies laughed along at their own enthusiasm, like little kids who were eager to play at the park every single day; jumping around with their unlimited amount of candy.

"So, do you think we'd still be needed in that picture?" Meilin questioned after their little laughing fit. She flipped back to the very first page, after scanning through the rest of the report; her eyes landing back on the picture giving off a sigh. She closed the folder, staring at the black embossed title once again.

"Like the cover says," Tomoyo started as she grabbed the orange folder that was handed to her by Meilin.

"Let's just… _See Where It Falls_."

0o0o0o0o0o0

The clacking sounds of heels sounded throughout the hallway as a lady carrying a clipboard ran around the thirty-first floor. Her layered, burgundy hair followed her every move as she continued to run towards the very end of the hallway, reaching the room that she had been rushing to. She halted right in front of the wooden door just before she smashed herself through it, panting. She stood up, her back straight as she took one huge gulp of air.

Her orange eyes stared at the room which read a person's name, Sakura Kinomoto. She smiled and brought her fist to knock on the door, but stopped once the door opened before her. She stood there for a number of seconds, staring at bright green eyes which were staring back at her.

"Hatomi-chan!" Sakura's surprised, muffled words came as she was munching on her mouth-filled yakisoba.

"Hello Sakura-chan," Hatomi greeted with a smile as she stared at the model who was happily masticating her food, as if she had never eaten her whole life.

Sakura gulped down the remaining noodles on her chopsticks, smiling brightly at the orange-eyed lady. "Sorry about that," she said as she placed her chopsticks on top of her cup of noodles, which she held with her other hand. "It's just that I never get enough time to eat in this stupid schedule of mine, so I tend to rush eating; running from one place to another," Sakura scratched her head, as she looked at the almost empty yakisoba bowl. "I almost choked more than ten times!"

The burgundy-haired assistant simply smiled back and nodded her head, "It's okay." Hatomi giggled, "That happens to me too." Both ladies stared at each other laughing as they realized their ridiculous similarity.

"So can I help you with anything?" Sakura smiled as she gesticulated for the burgundy haired lady to follow her towards the dining area of the floor.

"Well," she started pulling a piece of paper from her clipboard, staring at it before handing it over to Sakura. "I have another delivery for you from the person you claim that I must never-mention-the-name of."

The young model rolled her eyes as she grabbed a plastic cup on the counter and pressed it against the blue push button of the water dispenser. Obviously, the paper was from Li, again. "Oh great, what does he want now?"

Hatomi chuckled at Sakura's reaction handing her the paper, as Sakura placed the Yakisoba and the plastic cup on the counter. "He wanted to give you a revised schedule for today."

Sakura's bright emerald eyes scanned through the paper as she stared at the new schedule. She sighed in defeat as she realized that another meeting had been squeezed into her already hectic day. It was a meeting after the photo shoot which she was going to have in five minutes.

"He said that he'll meet you there right after your photo shoot," Hatomi continued as she stared at Sakura's exhausted expression.

"Wait," Sakura started as she heard Hatomi's last words. "_He_ will meet _me _there?" Sakura questioned her eyes wide as she looked at the young lady's almost fire-like eyes.

"Yup," Hatomi nodded with a sympathetic smile towards the professional model. She knew that Sakura didn't really like working with, and for her new manager. Nobody needed to know extremely advance rocket science to know that. She doesn't even like hearing his name. "He said to 'make sure you don't forget' to tell you this," Hatomi mocked Syaoran's words, chuckling as she did so.

"Since when did _he_ go with _me _to a meeting?" Sakura questioned as she raised one of her eyebrows at the schedule in front of her.

"It's expected ever since last week; now that you two have been considered-" Hatomi was cut off as Sakura finished her sentence for her, still staring down at the white piece of paper in front of her. Her emerald eyes landing on the two words that were printed in bold at the column which had a time that read twelve-forty.

"Business Partners."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"No mother," he replied as he paced back and forth his room, his amber eyes glaring down at the files in his hand, not able to concentrate because of the woman who had been bugging him for the past eleven minutes and seven seconds.

"Syaoran," a stern female voice came from the speaker phone as Syaoran still tried to read the rest of the file in his hands, not bothering to give his full attention to the lecturer. "You do know what I am talking about, do you not?"

"Yes mother," Syaoran flatly stated as he saw an important content in the paragraph, highlighting it with a bright yellow marker.

"If you do know what I have been talking about then you should have realized that you have had enough time. You should have been-" Li, Yelan's words were cut off as Syaoran slammed the folder and his highlighter on the wooden desk, annoyed at his mother's constant ramblings.

"Mother, I already know and understand what you are trying to say!" Syaoran raised his voice, his face fuming as he glared at the speaker phone on his table.

"Xiao Lang!" Yelan yelled obviously offended by the fact that her only son had raised his voice at her. "You must learn to watch your temper; you are not to raise your voice when you are talking to your superiors."

Syaoran sighed in frustration as he sat down on his black leather chair, grabbing the phone from the receiver. "Mother, I understand what you are trying to say." Syaoran stated, trying to calm his rage, but it seemed to be highly impossible as he was definitely far from being calm. "All I'm asking is for you to do is to give me some _space_ and _time_."

"I have extended this hold for two years now Syaoran," Yelan stated, her voice filled with seriousness and disappointment. "It has been almost a whole year and you are still doing nothing about it."

"I am _trying_ to do something about it mother," Syaoran said, as he leaned back on his chair, transferring the black phone from one ear to the other. He ran his fingers through his already messy, chest-nut hair, frustrated.

"It sure does _not_ seem like it," Yelan sighed at her son's continuous reasoning which she had been hearing for the past years. "You have made no progress ever since I have given you this extension."

"Mother," Syaoran stated trying to sound more calm, giving off a sigh of fatigue. "There are just a lot of things that you cannot force in this life," with that final statement, he quickly placed the phone back on the receiver, hanging up on his mother's ever-so continuous harangues.

_You of all people should know that._

0o0o0o0o0o0

The sounds of tinkling bells rang as the glass doors opened to the vibrantly lit, almost completely packed restaurant. The pale, cream coloured floor shone with outstanding cleanliness, reflecting the objects that stood on it. The peach coloured walls stood tall, connecting with the great depth of the ceiling, lit with many different lights. The yellow-orange tables were even more illuminated by the golden lampshades which fell a meter above them, giving the customers additional clarity to see each other visibly through out their conversations in a sunny day; while they sat on the comfortable looking, yellow chairs and corner seats. The aromatic smell of fresh food filled the atmosphere of the restaurant, adding to the great temptation of eating the served food.

Two ladies stepped inside the place, looking around the almost completely occupied restaurant.

"Irasshaimase!"(1) a waitress with straight, shoulder-length, light pink hair, bowed down in courtesy, greeting them as they entered, holding a circular tray against her chest with both hands.

"Hey Itsumi-chan!" Meilin casually greeted back, smiling cheerfully at the nineteen year old waitress who wore an adorable looking, ribbon and ruffle-dominated uniform.

She looked back up, her clear pink eyes blinking as she caught sight of the person in front of her. Her eyes suddenly brightened with cheerfulness as she looked at the familiar raven-haired lady. "Meilin!" she exclaimed, tightly hugging the temporary CEO excitedly. She then let go only after hearing Meilin's numerous protests about turning blue, and not being able to breathe. She smiled sincerely as she saw the amethyst-eyed lady standing beside her, gesturing her hand to the inside of the adorable looking restaurant, indicating both the ladies to go inside and follow her.

"Welcome to Oka-shi-rui Ikken…"(2) Her voice faded, expecting Tomoyo to finish the sentence for her.

Tomoyo simply smiled at the pink-haired girl as Meilin and she followed closely behind. She gladly finished her statement as the young waitress glanced at her, anticipating for a continuation to her greeting, "Daidouji, Tomoyo."

The nineteen year old stopped in her tracks and completely turned to face the vice-CEO, "Daidouji?" Her eyes were wide as she questioned the young lady who stood in front of her, "The future owner of Daidouji Modeling Organization, Daidouji?"

"I think," Tomoyo smiled helplessly as she stared at the young girl's stunned face. "Tomoyo would be fine."

"Yamada, Itsumi," Itsumi grinned as she introduced herself with a courteous bow. "Itsumi-chan is fine, and it's a pleasure to meet you Tomoyo-chan!"

"Where's Hiro today?" Meilin questioned as they continued walking towards the table.

The young nineteen year old huffed as she glared up at nothing in particular, "He's inside as usual, leaving us to all the work," Meilin simply chuckled at the waitress' expression.

The three ladies continued to walk over to the end of the hallway, making a turn as they were led to the very end, and seemingly biggest corner table of the restaurant. A woman with brown hair and strawberry-coloured eyes waved at them, smiling as she saw their figures approaching. Meilin simply smiled and waved back as Tomoyo stopped for a short moment, a bit taken aback at the sight of the person who had been waving her arms excitedly. The brown-haired lady seemed to notice her stare and her arm suddenly stopped its overly hyper waving as well. She looked up at Tomoyo as the three ladies stood right in front of the table.

"Tomoyo-chan?" The lady, who seemed to be in her mid-twenties, questioned in astonishment as she looked up at the amethyst-eyed vice-CEO.

"Nakuru?" Tomoyo's voice faded as she stared at the familiar looking person who sat on the yellow couch-like corner seat.

Meilin and Itsumi simply looked at each other confusedly, shrugging as they glanced back at the two females, who stared at each other with a blank expression.

Meilin had finally decided to cut the awkward silence that had built up between the group and sat down diagonally across from Nakuru, "You guys can stop staring now."

Both ladies seemed to snap out of their trance as both of them smiled widely at each other. Nakuru instantly jumped up and hugged Tomoyo, "Tomoyo-chan! I haven't seen you for so long!"

Tomoyo simply smiled at Nakuru once she let go, nodding her head as both of them sat down in front of Meilin. Meilin simply stared at both of them and scratched her head, sighing as she leaned back on the yellow corner seat in a relaxing position.

"You guys can just call for me when you think of your orders and when everybody gets here," Itsumi smiled as she ran away from their table, quickly approaching a couple who seemed to be waiting for service at the other end of the hall.

Meilin looked at both ladies interestedly, as she placed her elbow on the table and leaned her chin on her palm. "I was going to introduce Tomoyo-chan to you," Meilin said as she looked at Tomoyo who only looked at her apologetically. "But seeing as you guys already know each other I don't think there's a need for that," Meilin grinned as Nakuru laughed heartily.

"This happens all the time," Nakuru said as she looked up thoughtfully, tapping her index finger on her chin. "It all roots back to Touya-kun," Nakuru said as she continued to tap her index finger against her chin.

"Touya?" Meilin questioned as she shifted uncomfortably, moving her elbow off of the table. "You mean Sakura's brother?"

Tomoyo noticed Meilin's uneasy position and narrowed her eyes at her ruby-eyed friend. "Yeah," she answered as she looked at her with an extra sweet smile. "Why?"

Meilin become aware of Tomoyo's instant look, and she defensively waved her hand in front of her, signaling that it wasn't much of a deal. "It's just that I never knew Sakura-chan knew you too."

Nakuru who seemed to be oblivious of what just happened, as she was still seemingly staring at the ceiling, nodded and grinned, "Sakura-chan was a part of that root too!" Tomoyo looked at Nakuru and sighed, deciding to let the former situation pass.

"Oh, and don't forget my little cousin!" Nakuru exclaimed excitedly, as she mentioned the fact.

"Little can also be a substitute for annoying," Tomoyo mumbled under her breath as she rolled her eyes. However, Meilin heard Tomoyo's words as she raised an eyebrow at her dark-purple haired friend. Like Tomoyo, of course she wouldn't let a suspicious event like this pass.

"Hiiragizawa-kun right?" Meilin questioned, as she smiled curiously back at her strawberry-colour eyed friend, who seemed to not notice the little glint that had appeared in the ruby-eyes of the questioner.

Nakuru nodded with a smile unaware of the little exchange of sly curiosity from Meilin and Tomoyo, "Yeah."

Meilin turned back to face her purple-haired friend's bothered expression. "I didn't know you were friends with him," Meilin said as she batted her eyelashes sickeningly sweetly at Tomoyo. "You guys rarely talked after the meeting two weeks ago."

"That's because we're not much of friends," Tomoyo said, as she smiled a sugary sarcastic smile.

"Oh nonsense," Nakuru cut in as she smiled brightly at Meilin, still seemingly unaware of the situation. "Tomoyo and Eriol have a long history together."

The three ladies seemed to be too caught up in their conversation that they were oblivious of the three young gentlemen who closely approached their table. One of them seemed to be smiling sweetly at Nakuru, his stunning silver hair and glass-framed olive-green orbs gave him a soft nature, a sweet atmosphere surrounding him. The person in front of them was wearing the restaurant uniform, his eyes the colour of syrupy honey and his slightly long, yet messy hair matched the hair colour of the man who stood behind him. That man had framed glasses which stood just in front of his vivid, sapphire eyes.

"Oh could it be a long history of…" Meilin smirked with malevolence at Tomoyo as she leaned both her elbows on the table, her fingers intertwined together, as she rested her chin on it. Her eyes narrowed as she said the last word mischievously slow, "Romance?"

Tomoyo simply looked away with a huff. "As if I'd ever have a romantic history with, of all people," Tomoyo paused and rolled her eyes, rivaling Meilin's evil smirk with a sarcastic smile, "Him."

The two lady's smirking contest seemed to have stopped as the guy with honey-like yellow eyes greeted interrupted them, "Itsumi said you were looking for me, and that you have the lovely Miss Daidouji with you." The guy smiled as he glanced at Meilin then Tomoyo, who seemed to only stare up at him once he mentioned her name. "Kobayashi, Hiro pleased to have you in our restaurant Daidouji-sama," he greeted, as he offered a hand to shake.

Nakuru then jumped up from the bench as she clung to the arm of the silver-haired man, "Yukito-kun!"

Meilin and Tomoyo then looked behind Hiro, as they were questioned by a familiar voice. One that Tomoyo didn't expect she'd hear at that very moment. No, far from what she'd ever assume to hear. The man that she hoped a voice she would never hear… Eriol Hiiragizawa's.

"A romantic history with whom?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was absurd and infelicitous. Yes, those were the words, _absurd _and definitely_ infelicitous_.

Sakura was running six minutes late for the meeting because the zipper of the stupid dress that she was modeling with earlier got stuck, and her hair got caught with it. Such luck, don't you think?

The young model's short auburn hair freely flowed behind her as she ran as fast as she could towards the closing elevator, which was packed with multiple working people. Unfortunately, her heels were getting in the way, almost bumping into someone as she continued running towards the elevator. The sad fact was; she never makes it when she desperately runs for these elevators. Indeed, Sakura had bad luck with these modern day apparatus which elevates people to whatever level they wish. She always waits for them, and she always, _always _gets left by those damn contraptions. It was the poignant reality.

Sakura tapped her foot against the floor, as she repeatedly pressed the button which pointed up. If only she wasn't wearing those annoying 'professional' heels, she would've made it inside the elevator! She cursed as she pressed the up button with extra force, feeling her index finger turn numb from the pressure.

It was after two minutes that she had heard the glorious sound of the arrival of the elevator; she even swore that once the elevator doors opened the ringing sound was substituted by angels up in heaven singing 'Halleluiah.' She quickly rushed inside and noticed the great amount of people which had crowded the already small area; then again not all angels know how to sing on key.

She squeezed her way in and pressed the number forty-five, looking at all the other lit circular buttons. They were only on the twelfth floor and her eyes widened as she saw the amount of all the other numbers pressed. She noticed that she was the last person that would have to get off, for she was the only one who needed to be at the highest number that was lit.

The elevator was cramped and she hated it. Not that she was claustrophobic or anything, she was used to people and crowds, it's just that people in the elevator can never keep still. It was then that she felt someone step on her foot, gasping, as she tried to move away from the step. That's exactly what she meant! She could swear that her foot would probably die on its own if it can. It was overworked!

About five minutes have passed and finally, the last person who had gone out on the fortieth floor had left the elevator and Sakura was the only person left, as she waited for the long awaited few seconds of her arrival on the forty-fifth level. Sakura impatiently stared at the red, digital numbers which flashed on the screen on top of the elevator doors as she waited for the last three numbers to pass.

_42… 43…What the?_

At the forty-third level when Sakura had been anticipating the last two seconds of getting to the floor she was supposed to be in for the past thirteen minutes, the silver doors opened and revealed a huge number of business workers. They all filed inside the elevator, about twenty of them filling in the space as they all pressed the same number, _forty-four_.

They took about twenty seconds to get in, and the doors took a long time closing, since occasionally it would still detect something blocking the doors. Seriously, who would have thought that people are that lazy nowadays! There are stairs! They are one level away, use the damn stairs! That's why they were made in the first place! But no, these people seemed to think that those concrete steps were only made for fire exists or when the elevators no longer function.

After two seconds, the doors to the forty-forth floor finally opened and fortunately, the people who took an agonizingly long time to get inside the elevator took half the time to get out. Sakura irately pressed the close door button, and huffed as the doors finally closed.

Once the metal, silver doors opened the young model quickly rushed out of the elevator, and ran towards the very end of the hall, towards room '459'. The people moved out of her way as she blindly ran towards the end of the hall. She didn't even get to notice the empty room as she passed through the glass walls. She quickly knocked three times and stepped in, apologizing with an immediate bow as she entered the room. Sakura was fourteen minutes late, and that was definitely not a good thing.

"Tardiness," a deep, unfeeling voice echoed through out the room as she still faced down, panting heavily as she waited for the people in the conference room to lecture her.

"My sincere apologies," Sakura stated firmly, trying to hide any signs of nervousness in her voice. She was usually late, but never this late without Tomoyo being by her side.

"It has consequences you know," the voice continued as footsteps echoed throughout the room, getting louder as they purged right beside her bent figure.

"I know," Sakura stated as she now found the voice familiar. "I'm really sorry, the zipper of the dress I was-"

"Look up," the voice commanded, cutting Sakura's previous excuse.

Sakura was determined continuing her excuse as she chose to ignore the words of the speaker, "modeling with got-"

"Kinomoto, Look up _dammit_!" The voice screamed.

Sakura cringed at the insensitivity of the words and slowly looked up, peeking her eyes open, and closing it once again, blinking multiple times as she found nobody else in the conference room. "Where's-"

Sakura was then again cut off as she looked around the empty room, a number of workers now looking inside the room suspiciously at the two models standing inside. "Where the hell do you think everyone is?" the man questioned loudly, grabbing Sakura's wrist as he harshly made Sakura turn to face him. "You were late for _fucking_ too long, and the supposedly new client left; thinking that we were simply wasting their time!"

"It wasn't my fault," Sakura reasoned as she glared back at the man who towered in front of her, but at the same time trying to avoid his piercing amber eyes. "It was the elevator and the-"

It was then that Sakura's words were completely cut off, by the loud echo of an ear-splitting sound. Her eyes were wide in shock as they were no longer facing the tall chest-nut haired man in front of her, but the long wooden desk which centered the conference room. Her left cheek started to sting, and she felt it turn extraordinarily warm, slowly losing all the feelings on her cheek as her eyes started to water. Tears started cascading down her cheeks as she quickly, with all her remaining will, pushed the wooden doors, running as fast as she could without taking a single glance at the person who had caused her such physical pain.

Kinomoto Sakura was just slapped by her none other than, her loather manager...

_Li Syaoran._

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sorry to interrupt you guys," Tomoyo stated as she looked at her watch, watching as the long minute hands of her black watch moved to the number three. "I have to leave now," she continued looking apologetically at all of the eyes that were looking at her.

"Why so soon?" Nakuru questioned as she moved her gaze from Yukito to Tomoyo, her eyes pleading her to stay longer.

"Sorry Nakuru-chan," Tomoyo looked at her regretfully. "But, they might be looking for me."

Everybody stared at Tomoyo and sighed as they all smiled at her and said their goodbyes. There was only one person who didn't, as he continued to look straight at the amethyst-eyed beauty who sat across from him, "Would you need a ride?" Eriol asked as he saw her move out of the yellow corner seats.

"No need," Tomoyo answered coldly, avoiding Eriol's gaze and generous offer. She did just walk all the way to Li Designs earlier, since it was of a close distance. Plus, there was heavy traffic; she didn't really want to be a part of that.

"A walk back to DMO then?" Eriol continued questioning as he moved to face her, as she stood up, and dusted her navy pencil skirt.

"No," Tomoyo answered once again, with a tone not any different from what she had used earlier, grabbing her coat and quickly moving away from the table, passing Eriol's side of the corner seat.

"Are you sure?" Eriol questioned, as he turned to the side, grabbing Tomoyo's pale left hand before she can completely get away from the place.

Tomoyo quickly turned and stared back at his sapphire eyes, ignoring the worry that flashed through them. She quickly yanked her arm away from him and gave him a cold glare, "No, I can walk by myself." With that she quickly walked away from the group.

Eriol simply stared up at her, following her speedy walking figure before turning back around to face the table with a sigh.

"Oh my," Nakuru gasped as she stared at her own watch, watching as the minute hand ticked close towards the fourth number of the numerical scale. "I have to go too!" She said as she quickly stood up followed by Yukito. The couple quickly said goodbye to the remaining two as they rushed out of the restaurant.

After a few moments of silence, Meilin finally decided to start a conversation, remembering the current scene that unfolded before them. She turned to face Eriol and found him staring outside the glass window, staring at a familiar dark-purple haired lady, as she quickly crossed the street with the rest of the crowd, her hair tied up as her scarf and coat wrapped around her body. He smiled with a sigh once he found her out of sight, grabbing the straw of his iced tea and mixing it, the sounds of ice against the glass filling their ears.

"Hiiragizawa, " Meilin started as he looked at Eriol drink his iced tea with a straw. "Can I ask you a question?"

Eriol looked up at Meilin from his drink, letting go of the straw as he smiled at her. "Sure."

"How exactly did Tomoyo and you meet?" Meilin questioned boldly as she stared directly at his sapphire eyes. They seemed to have lightened at the mention of her name, smiling.

"I've known her ever since the start of middle school," Eriol stated with a warm smile, as he took another sip from his iced tea. "I don't think she'd like telling people about it though." Eriol continued with an unchanging expression. "You can call us childhood friends, I guess."

"Friends, huh?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Amber eyes blankly stared at his right hand which trembled due to the past action that it had done. He tightly grasped his right wrist with his left hand, trying to stop it from its hysterical quivering.

Syaoran had dismissed the rest of his meetings for the day, and Sonomi had requested a meeting with him once she heard about the incident. The walls in the room were clear glass after all, everybody that was there knew what happened, and it would definitely only take a few seconds for the information to reach the chief executive officer of the company.

The chest-nut haired manager still held his wrist tighter, guilt washing over him as he recalled what had happened back in the conference room. He knew that he was a serious businessman. If there was one thing he was really serious with, it was definitely his job but, never has he been this ruthless in his whole four years in his career life.

The reason of his violent outburst was most likely to be the stress. He had too many jobs; he was a manager, a co-model, and he's even assisting the whole Li Designs, Japan. He's also been having no time to eat lunch, not time to breathe, no time to sleep, and definitely no time to even think on his own. In addition, his mother had constantly been calling him, even more than she did before. Yet, it was all a lame excuse and he knew it. Stress was something that he was supposed to be able to take care of, something he can manage. It was not an excuse for what he just did.

It was at that moment that he had just apparently snapped, and at that time she was there. She just had to be there, a person who he was sure, already hated him with a great passion. Maybe if she came sooner or a bit later, then she wouldn't be there when he had snapped. Maybe if she came even before the meeting, or when he had already left the conference room, then he could have avoided harming her. She wasn't the one to blame; she probably had a legitimate excuse for being late. He simply chose to ignore it during that time. Even if she wasn't late it would have happened. He would have snapped. She just happened to be at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

These past three weeks, it's as if he was a totally different person. Then again, it might be just lack of strength of mind, too much stress, over-working just to forget things that his mother constantly reminded him of. He's just lost it.

He couldn't point the accusation on anyone else; it was his lack of self-control. He had to take responsibility since…

_The only one to blame… is me._

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tomoyo entered the automatic doors of the modern looking building, watching as many people buzzed around, moving from one group to another, and seemingly forgetting their job; that was until they saw her pass by, suddenly running around back to doing their tasks. The vice-CEO simply chose to ignore the commotion, shrugging it off as she headed for the elevator.

The elevator was, as usual, packed; but now people seemed to be talking more instead of just concentrating on all the clothes, paperwork or other things in hand. It was then that the amethyst-eyed lady caught the general conversation between the workers. Her eyes widened at the fact as she quickly asked a female who was loudly talking to another employee beside her.

"Excuse me but," Tomoyo tapped the lady's shoulder as she tried to call the attention of the person beside her. "I couldn't help but to over-hear your conversation." The lady looked back at her as the person she was conversing with pointed at the amethyst-eyed lady.

She quickly blushed as she saw the dark, purple haired vice-CEO. "Daidouji-sama," the young lady stuttered, as she bowed her head in acknowledgment.

"Is everything alright?" She questioned worriedly, hoping that what she had been hearing wasn't true.

"Oh," the girl looked at her worriedly. "You haven't heard about it?" She questioned as she looked at her unsurely. "Li-sama and Kinomoto-sama…" The girl's voice faded as she sadly looked down.

Tomoyo raised her eyebrows worried at what could have happened, "Please go on."

"There are rumors that Mr. Li slapped Kinomoto-sama," it was then that Tomoyo's eyes widened in shock, as she exited out the elevator doors which had reached the thirty-first floor, after saying thank you to the young lady who had given her information.

Tomoyo rushed as fast as she could towards Sakura's closed door which seemed to have a lot of spectators standing just outside it. They slowly vanished as they saw her approach, all moving back to their own cubicles. Tomoyo tried to turn the doorknob and found it locked, she knocked on the door and luckily somebody opened it.

It wasn't who she expected, as orange eyes greeted her as she was welcomed in, "Daidouji-sama." The girl nodded as she locked the door behind her.

Tomoyo looked at the barely lit room, her ears following the sobbing sounds which filled the silent room. Tomoyo switched on the lights, slowly walking over to where her best friend sat on the floor, her left hand covering her left cheek.

"What happened?" Tomoyo questioned Sakura as she kneeled down beside her, rubbing her back to comfort her dear friend. Sakura tried to talk but couldn't get the words out of her mouth, as she continued to sob, hiccupping every once in awhile.

Tomoyo turned to the burgundy-haired assistant, pleading for an answer. "What happened Hatomi-chan?" Tomoyo questioned as she continued to rub Sakura's back for comfort.

"Li-sama," she paused, finding it hard to say the next words that explained it all. However, the next words didn't need to be said as Sakura let go of her left cheek.

Tomoyo's eyes widened at the sight of Sakura's cheek. Her cheek was a bright red, contrasting with her light skin and comparable to the colour of fresh blood. It was like a huge circle of red airbrushed on her cheek. It was the proof to the rumors, as she stared at Sakura sympathetically. "Hatomi, can you please accompany Sakura back to her car," Tomoyo asked as she helped Sakura stand up from the floor.

"Will she be okay?" Hatomi asked as she helped Tomoyo lift Sakura up.

"Don't worry, I'll be there soon." Tomoyo stated as they helped Sakura steady herself on her feet. "I just have to take care of something, for a couple of minutes."

"Okay," Hatomi agreed, as she helped support Sakura to walk out the door, closing it behind her and leaving Tomoyo in the room by herself.

Tomoyo sighed as she dug inside her black shoulder bag, searching for the familiar silver phone. Once her fingers reached contact with the cold object, she quickly pulled it out and dialed a familiar number.

"Meilin," Tomoyo started as she heard a response from the other end of the line.

"_I'm afraid we have some serious business to talk about._"

0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/n: **Holy crap! That was long! It was even longer than chapter five! I finally finished it, the horrendously long chapter 6!

_**Notes:**_

_Irasshaimase!_ – For the people who don't know what this means, it is a welcome greeting for the people who enter restaurants or shops in Japanese.

_Oka-shi-rui Ikken_ – this is the name of the restaurant that I came up with combining three different words to form the first word. The first syllable of "okashi," which means 'sweets' in Japanese was used as the first syllable.

The second syllable of "sushi" is used as the second syllable in the name.

The second and third syllable of "menrui," which means 'noodles' in Japanese, was used for the end dash third of the first word.

The second word "ikken," means house in Japanese. So basically what I wanted to come across to you people is that it's the "Sweets, Sushi, and Noodle House."

_**I'm sorry if you guys were expecting something more romantic, but without this chapter it will never build in to the actual plot of the story.** _

**Two more chapters after this, and the real fun begins!** You guys just have to watch out for it. Another thing, **_I'm sorry if you guys thought this was too long_**, I thought that too, but whenever I thought of ending it, I always found it hard on how to squeeze the other scenes into the next chapters. I had major writer's block for this chapter, and now that I finally got over it, I'm still not as satisfied with the outcome. There's not much effect on how the scenes ended, I was kind of hoping on having more impacts to them, but I'm glad that I finally finished the chapter, even though it's four days late from the one week limit that I have given myself. I guess I can't update as fast as seven days; I tend to have extras.

Anyway, I would just like to say **_thank you for the people who continue to review my story. I will forever treasure your support:_**

Aimee Yumi, hello, chlei, Eternal-Longing, Alycia, dark.retreat, rukz, flush-pink, Snowy Azn Angel, ch3rryblossom-baby, jessemccartney808, Chat-Chan, moonstone-91, To.xy, pratyhi5, sweersakura4ever, Marine Brother Shran, Marine Brother Shran, yourheadphones, -Kori Kage Tenshi-, pyscho-pyro-shrink, Azurana K., Empyreal Entity, Weary Soulsearcher.

**_Thank you for reviewing guys!_** I do hope you lovely people continue this nice gift :)


	7. Evenly Matters

**A/n:** Hey guys! Sorry for the people who reread chapter 6, apparently I updated chapter 7, but I deleted it since I noticed I uploaded the wrong file. So now I reposted it. Sorry!

Okay, so the ending of chapter six wasn't that great, but I hope that was okay. Anyway, I'll leave you guys to know why that was the ending by reading this chapter. I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**Strictly Professional**

Chapter VII:

Evenly Matters

On the fourteenth room of the twenty-seventh floor, there was a room devoured by darkness. The room was locked out from the outside world, as the morning started out with rain continuing to pour and crash against the windows which were covered by the thick cream and gold-embroidered curtains. The ignored, flat television that hung against the wall across from the sofa, was the only source of light inside the room, giving off a bluish glow through out the dark place. The light which was provided gave one evident shadow of a figure which simply sat there, inside the dark and dreary living room, burying her face behind her knees, tear stains visible on her delicate face. She enveloped her arms, hugging her knees close to her chest, as she buried her face behind them.

A warm, dark blue and yellow, star-patterned blanket which appeared much like the normal, clear night sky, was wrapped around her petite figure as she leaned against the back of her peach sofa. She sat there, only taking in, and slowly letting out the oxygen that she inhaled, listening to nothing but the eerie sounds of the crashing of water droplets against the glass windows.

It was Friday, the ninth of December, three days since the sixth of December. It had also been three days when Sakura had been slapped by her own manager across the face. The young model shifted as she gently touched her left cheek with her hand, feeling the same spot where she had been roughly and heartlessly smacked. The pain was no longer there, yet thinking about it always made it seem like her cheek was throbbing once again; and as much as she hated to think about it, that was simply impossible to avoid.

Sakura let go of her cheek and hugged her pink pajama-clad knees against her chest tighter than before. Many questions rushed back through her head as she thought of her many different encounters with Syaoran Li, also known as, her now dreaded manager and co-model.

One of the first questions that popped in her head was what happened to that secure right hand which held her when she was in front of that red-headed jerk; that time, when she had been almost close to being raped and was rescued by him a month ago? There was also that firm right hand that dragged her out of the growing crowd, which was practically suffocating her even if she refused to admit it. What happened to that? What about that strong right hand which pulled her out of the freezing water to get back up on her canoe, that even if she would never confess to the fact that it was partly her fault for tipping it over, helped her? Wasn't it the same man, with the same right hand which assisted her throughout all that? What ever happened to that helping hand?

Yes, even though she hated to admit any of it, she _was_ grateful for all those times that he had helped her. She just didn't say she _was_, because she's a woman who had a high respect for her dignity. In short, she had great pride. Whoever said only men had great pride? Women have their prideful moments too. But now, it's not even about that.

She never really felt like thanking him for any of that anymore. Why? Well it was obvious, because that was _'was_' and this is _'is_.' Ever heard of people telling you that it's not right to linger on the past, well they're right! Plus, Syaoran didn't seem to be like the person who needed thanks. When you look at it, who would be an owner of claiming to have properly functioning brain cells if you insult someone after helping them? Apparently, Li Syaoran was one of the many.

However she just couldn't help but think of another thing that bothered her mind. Wasn't it just nearly two weeks ago when he had her in his arms for the photo shoot, the only actual day that she had thought he actually cared about more than just his career? He was acting like a total authoritarian with the schedule and everything. It would only be natural for her to think that he was one business-crazed man, and apparently he is!

But then, wasn't it his right hand that was gently placed on her left cheek for that annoyingly disturbing, yet successful photo shoot? It was, wasn't it? Then what the hell happened to that gentle hand huh? It seemed like it was suddenly replaced by a fierce claw of a roaring, one week-famished tiger. But then again, it was just a photo shoot and he was a model, Sakura's co-model. It was all acting, so what the photographer says is what the photographer and everyone else gets. It was still a part of his career, and like she thought, he was a business-crazed man. One rude, aggravating, egotistical, pain in the ass business-crazed jerk.

As the sound of boisterous thunder was heard, Sakura's emerald green eyes burned with agony and resentment as she thought of the past events. Her brain wondered about the many things that have already happened ever since she had met her manager. Every single day seemed to make her dislike him more and more; and this? Well this was just too much!

She was starting to really consider the fact of just quitting. I mean, there isn't really anything that's going to happen to her if she did. Even though Tomoyo, Sonomi, or Meilin might kill her; you know, for leaving the just newly started deal, which she greatly hoped would be cut off, or at least until they get her a new manager, co-model, or whatever Syaoran's purpose was in that currently, horrible life. But by the money her hardly touched bank account had by now, she remembered Tomoyo stating that she could live the next impossible-to-count years of her life with shining glory and wealth with it. But no, she didn't want that. Sakura Kinomoto was anything but a quitter.

Luckily for Sakura, Syaoran never really came by, and she never really saw him. The last thing she would want right now was for him to come barging into her door. No, that would just be too awkward. Indeed, the young model was trying to avoid Hong Kong's most arrogant, yet wanted, bachelor. It wasn't such a hard thing to do though, since he never even attempted to say sorry.

The young model just hoped to every living being and every greater source up there that Syaoran would be fired, meaning literally burnt and cast away without mercy and him losing his job. She just hoped that everything would go back to normal. She hoped that maybe tomorrow, she'll wake up and she'll find out that it was all just a dream; that there was no manager-changing, co-model giving, or company deal-making in her life. Oh and how can she forget, strictly _NO _Li Syaorans in her life!

There was no harm in hoping right? Most people said hoping is mostly the only thing they can do, if they're in a desperate situation; and she is in an _oh-so _desperate situation after all. To hope for something, was one action that can never be taken away from you. So she hoped, and _oh yeah_, she hoped _hard_! She hoped as hard, or even harder, as all the combining forces of the diamonds that ever came to existence.

Yet again, isn't hoping kind of like wishing? And didn't they also say, careful for what you wish for?

Apparently, they did and they still do.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"This is exactly why I don't like him being around her!" the CEO of Kinomoto Banking Corporation screamed as he grabbed a handful of his hair, pacing back and forth, his shoes clicking against the hardwood floor of his office.

"But Touya," Yukito started with a calm voice.

"I do _not_ want any buts from anyone right now," Touya stopped, glaring at his best friend who sat calmly on one of the black chairs which sat in front of his desk. "I want this guy fired; _Fired_, no later than _NOW_!" Touya screamed once again, smashing both palms of his hands against the wooden desk which separated him from Yukito's calm exterior. "They should have done that when had laid one of his nasty fingers on my sister in the first place!"

"I thought you were his friend," Yukito started, looking at Touya, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back against the chair.

"That's the point," Touya said, as he angrily lifted his palms from his desk once more, and continued tugging on his already messed up chocolate coloured hair. "I am good enough friends with him to know that _he_ would not be good around my sister!"

"And you are judging this by what exactly?" Yukito questioned with a sigh, as his olive coloured eyes followed Touya's, once again pacing figure.

"Who cares what the hell I'm judging it by," Touya stated as he glared at his friend, who seemed unaffected by it. "It's a gut feeling, and my gut has _never_ let me down once in my life!"

Yukito simply shook his head and sighed. He knew that Touya's instincts were mostly right, but it seemed that when it was something concerning his sister, the over-protective side of him just always wins over all practical thinking.

"Being his friend," Yukito started after a few moments of thinking. "Don't you think you would be able to at least have a little trust in him being around her?"

"I did," the CEO said as he continued pacing back and forth before stopping and glaring at one of the buildings, through the harshly falling rain. "That wasn't until I saw them interact with each other the first time I introduced them."

"Don't you think you're over-reacting?" Yukito questioned as he glanced at his watch. "You know what you're like when it comes to Sakura." Yukito said staring at his friend's back.

"Yes I know what I am like when it comes to Sakura," Touya said as his eyes narrowed at the tall building which read Li Designs.

"Then don't you think it's about time you let it go?" Yukito asked as he slowly stood up from his chair. "She's grown up now; she can take care of things by herself."

"The last time I let it go," Touya said as he turned around and sat on his chair. "Was the one time I wish I didn't."

Yukito simply sighed and headed for the opposite direction of Touya's desk, slowly opening the wooden doors which separated the room from the hallway. He stopped for a second, before closing the tall door, hearing his friend's regretful last words.

"I can't let that happen again."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ruby eyes shifted its gaze from the continuously pouring rain to the floating leaf in her cup of tea which lay in front of her, listening as her friend continued to converse with her mother on her phone.

"Yes mom," the amethyst-eyed lady said as she clung onto her phone, as she played with the straw of her iced tea, twirling it around making the gradually melting ice lightly make tinkling sounds against the clear glass. "Okay mom, you don't have to worry about it," Tomoyo assured. "I'll talk to you later, bye." She said with a final goodbye before she snapped her silver phone closed.

"We have to work on this soon," Meilin stated as she stared up from her tea to face her dark purple haired friend.

"We really should," Tomoyo stated, staring back at her Ruby-eyed affiliate. "Everyone is going to be affected if we don't act soon."

"Knowing my cousin, he doesn't usually hit people like that," Meilin said, her expression faltering to a frown and her eyes landing back on her steaming tea, as the leaf sank down to the very bottom. "I annoy him all the time, and he's _never_ even raised his hand threateningly at me."

"I might not know Li much," Tomoyo started, taking a sip from her drink. "But I'm sure he's not the type to be so harsh."

"Things have been a little unstable lately," Meilin said in a low voice as she gave off a sigh, taking a drink from her own, slightly cooled tea.

"Very unstable actually," Tomoyo said as she stared back up at her friend. "This was never a part of our plan; I'm starting to think it's not such a good idea anymore."

"Well," Meilin started as she placed her elbow on the table. "I still think it can happen, I just hope it lands our way."

"I hope you're right about that."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Amber eyes stared fixatedly at the white ceiling of his pale, green bedroom. He's been out of work for the last three days; the suggestion of taking a break even came from Sonomi, the company owner and CEO herself. At first, when he had been called to her office, he had thought he was going to be doomed, fired, and even possibly murdered. Then, all that was asked for him to do was to think about what he did, and then to act the role he must do.

Apparently, till now, all he can do was to feel guilty about slapping the young model. It was something about slapping her that made him feel guiltier than usual. Maybe, it was because that was the only time he had slapped a girl, or maybe it was because when she had run out of that room, her crystal-like tears were left on his frozen figure after her swift movements.

It was his entire fault, yet he couldn't really bring himself to do anything but stare at his bedroom ceiling, which appeared incredibly interesting for the past three days. It was starting to get on his nerves, and somehow he just wished that he could retire, maybe to rid everyone of the unpleasant fact of knowing him- the person who slapped Japan's, or possibly Asia's top female model.

However, Li Syaoran wasn't about to do that. He was not going to retire, and prove himself to be the greatest loser known to mankind. He wasn't going to run away from his mistakes; he was going to correct it. It's just that, he had to do this when he actually gathered up the guts to walk up to her, apologize, and… Do what exactly?

Yes, Li Syaoran, as smart as everyone claims he is, did not know what to do. Sure, he knew he was supposed to apologize, since he had already come to the conclusion that all the frustration that was let out on the unfortunate model, was all his fault on his lack of self-control; yet he didn't really know how to do it. It was somewhere at the back of his head, yet he couldn't get it out, he couldn't act out what he wanted to do.

What _does_ he want to do? He was unclear about it himself.

Right now, the only actual thing that he was glad about was that his mother never contacted him yet about what had happened, or bugged him about things that he didn't want to be bugged about. Seriously, that was most likely the reason as to why he had erupted like a mad, live volcano which only vomited boiling, red, hot magma once in its whole existence, yet caused all possible damage imaginable. However, he wasn't going to blame this on his mother. That was one thing he wasn't going to do.

He wasn't about to grab the phone and call her yelling, _This is all your stupid fault, that you had to call me every five seconds! Look what you did mother!_ No, he wasn't going to do that; you can only imagine how _well_ that would go. Besides, after finally getting a rest from his mother for a whole month, he wasn't going to march up to the phone and-

The ringing of the telephone started to echo through his ear, _No, possible damn way._ Syaoran thought as he sat up from his bed and grabbed the black receiver which rested on his bedside table. Syaoran panicked, as he stared at the phone, wondering if he should answer it or not. What if it was his mother, he didn't know what would ever happen if it was her.

After a number of rings, he finally decided to answer it, "Li Xiao Lang! Thank God you answered; I was about hung up the phone!" Syaoran sighed as he heard the familiar irritated voice of his raven-haired cousin.

"Hey Meilin," Syaoran stated in a low voice, as he flopped back down on his bed, his chest-nut hair being in an even greater mess, as his head sank down the dark green pillows.

"What took you so long to answer the phone anyway?" Meilin questioned impatiently, Syaoran could almost picture her tapping her foot on the ground and her other hand on her hip as she asked this. He would have laughed, at the fact that he had annoyed his cousin, if only it was at a different time.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else," Syaoran said as he rolled over to one side, of the bed.

"Oh, so now you've got sluts calling your house?" Meilin questioned with sarcasm, and a laugh. "I thought you were better than that Syaoran."

"Very funny Meilin," Syaoran retorted back sarcastically as he rolled back to face his white ceiling.

"I know," Meilin said with a chuckle. "I'm glad you agree."

"Actually I don't," Syaoran's voice immediately changed to a quiet, serious voice, as he gave off another sigh. "I think we both know that that to make fun of me isn't the real reason as to why you called."

Meilin's chuckles suddenly stopped, as she gave off another sigh, "You're right Syaoran." Meilin's exhausted reply came, "I think I don't have to explain what this is about."

"If it's about Kinomoto, I already know that I'm supposed to apologize to her," Syaoran stated annoyed, he already knew he was supposed to do that. "It's just that-"

"You don't know how to do it." Meilin finished his sentence impassively. "You have got to get your head together Syaoran," she started as Syaoran moved the phone to his other ear. "It's been three days now, and you don't usually take this long to get something together. What is wrong with you lately?"

"I know it's been three days," Syaoran stated with frustration, as he ran his fingers through his hair, before closing his eyes and letting out a long breath. "Besides, what do you think I've been trying to do for the last three days, nothing?" He shifted, and rolled over to his side, as he pressed the phone closer to his ear, "And if I knew what was wrong with me, do you honestly think I'd still be lying on my bed, being guilty and thinking of what I just did?"

"Still, don't you think three days has been a little bit… too long?" Meilin questioned, her voice getting softer as she questioned her amber-eyed cousin through the phone.

Syaoran simply sighed as he stared at the light green walls which surrounded him. "Is that all you're going to tell me?"

"No," Meilin answered. "I'll tell you the rest, later."

"What do you mean, later?" Syaoran questioned sitting up on his bed and walking towards the bathroom. He needed a shower to get all of this out of him. "Why don't you just tell me now?"

Meilin paused on the other line, saying her last words before she hung up, "Meet me at Etinceler Arrose by seven."

0o0o0o0o0o0

The pool of water that was gathered at the pavement instantly separated turning into little droplets before landing back down on the sidewalk as people with umbrellas and people who were walking made contact with the ground. As the day continued on, the thunderous sounds and fearsome lightning consistently accompanied the endless torrential rain as it poured down from the thick, heavy clouds. The strong, chilly winds continued to zoom past many, carrying the descending water droplets with it as it swept by. It was only one-forty-three, and it already seemed like the rain would never stop.

A dark blue sports car, stopped on the damp streets of Tokyo, waiting for the cars in front of it to move out. There seemed to be a car accident that caused the heavy traffic along the way to his destination, as Eriol sighed, growing quite impatient for the slowly moving traffic. He hung his head low, and decided to let his eyes roam the streets while sitting in his car.

It was then that a sight of long, dark, wavy, purple hair was blown back by the wind as it continued to sweep by the streets. It was flowing behind a lavender umbrella, hiding the face of the owner of the magnificently silk-like hair. Eriol undoubtedly knew who it was.

Tomoyo's hair was starting to get completely wet as she forcefully walked against the wind, her umbrella clutched with both her hands, in front of her. She tried to shield herself from the rain but it didn't seem to work. Her knee length cream-coloured was starting to get wet and her dark brown dress pants was already getting soaked, as her cream-coloured boots continued to step on the wet streets. Her cream, lavender, and chocolate brown knitted scarf was tightly wrapped around her neck, the ends flowing with her hair as she walked down the streets.

Eriol noticed Tomoyo's figure starting to walk by his car, when her umbrella was folded back and quickly blown away by the wind. It almost hit another man walking, and it was a good thing that he had dodged it. Tomoyo ran to the other side of the path, towards a café's door, but it was locked. She simply stood under the closed cafe's roof covering, and rubbed her gloved hands against her coat-covered arms. She pushed her hair behind her ear, but it didn't help because the second she did, the wind only whipped it to her face forcefully. She adjusted her scarf and tried to emit heat by rubbing her hands together.

She stood there, the roof not really helping, since the wind blew from her right side. She shivered under the roof as the water almost completely soaked half of her figure. She was about to turn her back against the wind, when she heard her last name being called. She tried to look at the sidewalk and figure out who was calling her.

"Daidouji-san!" Eriol called from inside his car, through the open window as he worriedly stared at her soaked figure. "Over here!"

The young vice-CEO snapped her head in front of her, where Eriol's dark blue sports car was parked, or rather stopped by the heavy traffic, beside the sidewalk. "Hiiragizawa?" She looked at him for a few seconds.

"Get in Daidouji-san," Eriol stated as he signaled her to the empty seat beside him.

Tomoyo looked at him hesitantly, "I'll just wait for the rain to sto-" Tomoyo didn't get to finish her sentence as the thunder finished it for her, covering her ears.

"This rain _won't_ stop. Hurry up and get in before you get even more soaked!" Eriol screamed, trying to over power the sound of falling rain as another lightning flashed from the skies and thunder soon followed.

Without anymore hesitations, Tomoyo ran over to his car, and pulled open the passenger seat on the left, hopping into his car without another thought of unwillingness when another lightning flashed. She gave out a small yelp, as the sound of thunder erupted when she had closed the door shut.

"Are you okay?" Eriol asked glancing at her drenched figure, after she gave the small yelp. He didn't get an answer but a slight shiver as she rubbed her hands together, "I guess not." Eriol turned around to look at what he had at the seats behind his sports car, attempting to start a conversation with his friend, "Why didn't you bring your car with you? It's raining really hard today. You shouldn't be out walking when the weather's like this."

"I was only two blocks away, I didn't know the weather would be this bad." Tomoyo mumbled as she took off the gloves which hid her pale hands.

His sapphire eyes quickly spotted what he was looking for as he grabbed one of the white face towels which were neatly folded. "Here," he offered it to Tomoyo and she seemed to not have noticed him hand it to her, either that, or she simply ignored him. After a minute of just staring at her, and not taking the white towel, he placed it on top of his lap and grabbed her now bare hands. He gently took it in his, while Tomoyo's head snapped at his direction.

"What do you think you're doing?" she questioned her face annoyed, and at the same time shocked.

The marketing manager looked up at Tomoyo's amethyst eyes before he tightened his hold on both her hands, bringing it close to his face as he gently breathed out a warm breath, making contact with Tomoyo's freezing, pale hands, whispering in them, "Trying to keep you warm."

After a few seconds of simply blowing into Tomoyo's hands, he finally eased his hold on them, and she yanked her hands back to herself. She tried to avoid his gaze and uncomfortably stared down at the amazingly spotless white interior of his car.

The sapphire-eyed man then grabbed the white towel which lay on his lap and slowly lifted Tomoyo's chin. The cold water was gradually scrolling down her pale and delicate cheeks as they fell from her soaked bangs. Tomoyo still tried to avoid his gaze, and continued staring down, not having the self-control to ask or stop the marketing manager about his actions. He grabbed the white towel with his right hand and gently lifted her bangs, wiping her forehead, and moving down to her left cheek. He then transferred the towel to his left hand wiping her right cheek with it, while he held her now dry cheek on his right.

Feeling the warmth that his hands provided, Tomoyo couldn't help but look at the man who ever so gently wiped her face. She couldn't help but slightly blush at his actions, and once he finished wiping the cold and wet water on her cheek, his deep sapphire eyes instantly met her confused amethyst ones.

Tomoyo tried to look away, but no matter how hard she tried, she only seemed to get stranded in his gaze. It seemed impossible, and his eyes simply locked with hers. She felt her cheeks start to get warmer because of the hands that he placed on her cheek. She wasn't even sure anymore whether her face was turning warm because of his stare, his hold, or simply being alone with him that hasn't happened in a long while; she didn't make it happen.

But that was ridiculous, why would she be feeling this around him? After all she _disliked_ him.

Tomoyo quickly snapped out of the stare, and at that instant the beeping sounds of cars followed suit. The blocking of cars had finally ceased and they were free from being stuck on that road in such weather.

Eriol quickly stepped on the gas, and placed his right hand on the steering wheel. He used his left to focus the heater on Tomoyo; the hot air blowing towards her figure, as she sighed lightly at the warmth which blew against her face.

They drove in silence before they stopped in front of the red traffic lights. "I heard what happened," Eriol stated casually as if nothing had occurred earlier. "Is Sakura-chan alright?" He questioned, his eyes still waiting for the lights to turn green.

"I'm not quite sure myself." Tomoyo replied, as she stared out the window, on the crowded and wet streets of Tokyo. "She's been locking herself in for three days now."

"Don't you have a key to her place?" Eriol questioned, still staring at the lights which were still glowing red.

"I do, but all she's been doing is sitting in front of her TV," Tomoyo explained with a sigh. "I actually called her earlier, to meet me somewhere since the last time I've checked up on her was yesterday. I told her I'll get somebody to pick her up; I don't want her driving like that especially on this weather. She did purchase her car for a reason, and that's to drive fast."

"The last thing we'd want her in is an accident." Eriol said as he switched gears and stepped on the gas pedal once the lights turned green. "What did she say, when you asked her?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Tomoyo said as she continued to look out the window. "I just hope she goes, I think she should be better by now. Knowing Sakura, she's not going to let these things get to her for a long time." Tomoyo explained, with a sigh.

"But then, I don't think anybody has slapped her that hard before either," Eriol stated as they stopped in front of another stop light. "I don't even think anybody has actually slapped her on the face before," Eriol continued when Tomoyo didn't say anything, seeing as they both know Sakura well. "I'm actually on my way to DMO myself since Touya sent me."

"Touya sent you?" Tomoyo questioned, facing the navy-haired man. "Couldn't come himself huh?"

Eriol simply shook his head, "He said he didn't want to risk people's lives by coming by himself." Eriol said as he once again pressed on the gas pedal and turned the steering wheel once the arrow pointing left turned green, "He said he wanted me to check up on what was actually happening down there."

Tomoyo shook her head and sighed, "Everyone's getting so worked up on this." Tomoyo stated as her eyes landed on the tall building ahead, which read DMO. "I just hope everything turns out fine."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Emerald eyes continued to burn much like the flaming red candle in the middle of the table. She was sitting on one of Tokyo's finest restaurants; and yes, she liked the place. It had this really magnificent, rich, natural theme to it. The place was filled with the aromatic scent of flowers as the candles continued to burn. They also produced great warmth, which was definitely needed on a cold, rainy, fall day, such as today. The bronze-yellowish wall gave off a great, comfortable feeling as everyone sat and ate from their expensive looking plates.

The restaurant, as oddly circular shaped as it is, really is a great place to eat. There was a huge, gold, chandelier hanging in the centre of the place, which gave off much of the light, with the help of the little diamonds that accessorized it. The chandelier seemed to accent the middle of the restaurant, where everything was pulled together; even the two people that were harshly pulled apart by their own wills of not wanting to see each other.

Directly below the great chandelier, was a dazzling circular pond, and in the centre was a water fountain. The pond had four roots of sparkling streams, which stretched out to the circular restaurant, dividing it into four. The pond and streams were bordered by multiple red roses, another accent to add to the wonderful scent. The water also seemed to reflect the light of the diamonds which came from the chandelier, giving the water a sparkling glow. The four parts of the restaurant, which were divided by the streams, were connected by wooden bridges, which appeared as an arch on top of the water.

Sadly, the roses really did nothing for the young model as she sat there eating her dessert. She actually considered it something which mocks her at that very moment. It irked her to the point that she really wanted to get a lawnmower, and drive it crazily over those roses. The water was also something that irritated her. It was so clear, that she never even imagined water as clear as that right now in her life. Just look outside, it's practically storming out there, and everything is definitely not clear! And the bridges? Well the bridges just pissed her off! She could swear that not everything is as well connected as it is! The streams would have been excusable if they didn't have those bridges, keeping everything clearly away; but _no._ Those damn bridges. They were the reason that two companies collaborated in the first place. That damn bridge, she wished she could tear it down with a bulldozer of some sort.

Above the water fountain and the circular pond was a glass floor which was a slightly smaller in area than the actual pond. Being an incredibly thick, transparent, crystal-like, glass, it was held up by sixteen gold-like metal posts which also had little holes and slowly gave off sparkling water. The circular glass area in the middle of the place was elevated, so that it was right on top of the water fountain and pond, giving it a floating-on-water paradise feel.

The emerald-eyed lady really liked those gold-little-pole-water-spitting-things. She was quite fond of it, not because of its magnificent look or something; simply because it reminded her of what she wants to do: spit on Syaoran's face! Or something like, stab holes into Syaoran's body and make his blood endlessly leak like those golden poles. By then, she would probably be able to appreciate the floating-on-water paradise feel, because she'll be satisfied with her job of evilly poking holes through her manager's body.

The sides of the floor were supported by gold railings which were just the right height. The railings were carved with many different types of flowers and petals, giving off an impression of security, and at the same time elegance. The glass area was connected to the other parts of the restaurant by means of four bridge-like, stairways which led to the four different parts of the place. The stairway had the same elegant railing, and a red carpet was placed right on top of it, only until the last step, as to not cover the glass floors which lay ahead.

Seriously, what was it with those damn bridges? Can't they lie off for a second? There were even supports built on the side! However, that red-carpet feel really got to her; maybe she could play this a different way. Maybe she shouldn't cut off the deal; instead, let her co-model's blood flow on the bridges, and maybe they'll detach themselves from her little paradise.

The crystal-like floor was only occupied by one circular table. The table, much like all the other tables, had a cream table cloth, but this one also had a gold smaller one which was situated right on top of the cream. In the middle of the table was a single, red, burning candle which gave off the scent of roses.

On that very table sat Sakura as she continued to eat her last course of the meal, a Soufflé. Normally she would be enjoying herself in this exquisite restaurant, but unfortunately right now was anything but normal. Sakura tried to quickly, but at the same time, neatly eat her dessert as she did not want to spend anymore time with the person who sat across from her.

_Tomoyo_ had called her earlier that day, convincing her with all pleading manners that she had to get out of the house; telling her that it's not healthy to stay inside her condominium doing nothing in three days. Her _best friend_ even told her that she'll get someone to pick her up, so that she didn't have to drive through the discordant weather. Her _best friend_, Daidouji Tomoyo, also told her that she was going to meet her, at Etinceler Arrose.

That's right; _Tomoyo _told _her _that _she_ would meet _her_.

How considerate right? Her best friend, caring for her and being all worried about her well-being of staying at home and driving at such weather. But_ NO…_The moment she looked up that night and saw who came with the waiter, she almost spit out the water she was about to drink. Her emerald eyes grew extraordinarily wide of who was standing there at her very presence. At that moment, her heart began to race, rivaling the speed of lightning that struck outside in such a stormy weather.

No, her heart wasn't racing because she was madly in love or something like that. It was a thousand miles away from that. Her heart was racing because at that moment, she vowed that the instant she saw her _best friend_ she would kill her, with her own bare hands; and nope, she didn't care if she was put to jail, or put to death penalty for it.

You see, she even wondered if she was _still_ Tomoyo's _best friend_. What kind of best friend would lie to you? No decent best friend would do that unless it's for your own rightful sake, and _that_ wasn't for her own rightful sake! If Tomoyo thought it was, then she was gravely wrong.

Earlier, when she had looked up, she was greeted with the sight of one of the people, or only person, she intensely disliked with a burning passion. Not like the little candle burning type, more like a whole forest burning type of passion. At that second she was greeted by the sights of her equally shocked manager.

Yes, you heard right, her manager, _Li Syaoran_ was the one who came instead of her expected _best friend_, Daidouji Tomoyo.

Oh how she was dying to kill right now. Inside she was boiling and ready to storm out of that restaurant, but of course before that, she would grab the knife which was on her table and stab the person in front of her to death. Yes, call her outrageously blood-crazy, but she didn't care. She wanted to cause Li Syaoran intense pain, just like he had done to her. He didn't even apologize or anything of that sort, so if she does kill him right then and there, she wouldn't feel one bit guilty about it.

Nope, _not one bit guilty _about it. That was unless of course, she stabs him right when he was about to finally say something near an apology in their extremely silent and nearly ended dinner.

Sakura looked up from her plate before she stuffed the last little piece of the soufflé inside her mouth, staring blankly at her manager who sat across from her. He was long done his dessert, and it seemed as if he was incredibly uncomfortable sitting there. However, she didn't notice this as all she could ever do was send him an emotionally blank expression, which if you looked closely, showed her blazing passion to strangle the guy in front of her. Yes, she was a good model, and he should know how to see through that by now.

Why was Li Syaoran uncomfortable? Well, it was because of many things. Since their table was in the middle of the restaurant and elevated from the normal floor, his companion probably didn't notice it since she had only been glaring or emotionlessly staring at him, but everyone was ogling at them and whispering to each other. Talk about awkward. Besides, he could have sworn somebody even took a picture of the both of them earlier while they were eating their Steak au poivre.

Another thing was the fact that he wasn't supposed to be here with _her_ in the first place. Didn't he just tell his cousin earlier that he would apologize if he already knew what he was going to do? Meilin of all people should know that Syaoran didn't like being pressured to do things that he was unaware of in the first place. Now he was stuck in one of the most romantic restaurants with his co-model, who he had guiltily slapped, and he was having second thoughts of whether he should apologize or not, since right now all he could do was sit, and wait for her to swallow her soufflé. Then, he could pay the bill and leave then maybe, he could apologize to her, out at the park, where not a lot of people can see them when she would knowingly cause an outrageous fit.

Yeah, that's what he should do; because that's the only option he was _stuck_ to do!

You see, normally he wouldn't even be one bit uneasy about these conditions. But seeing as things weren't really normal between them, he couldn't help but feel that stabbing ambiance of discomfort.

Once Sakura finished her soufflé, both models took a sip of their own drinks and looked at the waiter who stood by one of the stairways, waiting for them to call for him in need of anything. "The bill please," they both asked in unison. Both glanced at each other, and smiled a smile with two different intentions.

"I'll pay for it," Sakura smiled sarcastically as her emerald eyes glistened with immense signs of threat.

"No Kinomoto-san," Li said, trying to sound as polite as he can. "The least I can do is to pay for the wonderful dinner you accompanied me on, even if I made you wait for my tardy presence."

"Oh nonsense Li," Sakura started with a voice that was sickeningly sugarcoated. "It didn't bother me waiting for you at all. You see, I don't _punish_ people when they're late. In fact, I don't really mind if you never showed up; it would have still been perfectly fine being in such a wonderful restaurant all alone."

"But I simply couldn't make a beautiful lady wait," Syaoran stated, even if he perfectly knew what she meant by the word punish and him not having to show up. It wasn't his fault, he wasn't expecting her either; he was expecting Meilin. "I must pay."

"Well then if you insist," Sakura smiled, but Syaoran surely did not miss the twitch that passed by her expression. Sakura just had to get away from him as soon as possible, and if she let this argument continue, nothing would ever happen.

Syaoran handed the waiter his gold credit card and after a few minutes he returned with the receipt and all he had to do was sign it, before they could leave this place. Once Syaoran had finally made the last stroke to his perfectly neat signature, the waiter pulled out the seat for him, and Syaoran signaled for the waiter that he would pull Sakura's chair instead.

Syaoran slowly pulled out Sakura's chair for her, and offered a hand to help her up. Sakura grudgingly took the hand, and squeezed it painfully before she pulled her hand back and dusted her dark purple skirt which hugged the middle of her thighs and simply flared out till the top of her knees. Sakura then grabbed her black coat which was in Syaoran's arms and wrapped it around herself before taking his offered hand once more down the carpeted staircase and out of the restaurant.

It was still raining, and it was harder than earlier, it seemed like it was never going to stop. Sakura looked around for the car that Tomoyo had her ride in earlier, but the car or driver didn't seem to be anywhere near the place. She yanked her arm out of Syaoran's and made her way through the rain, ignoring Syaoran's protests.

She didn't care if she had to walk through the middle of the park, which was where the restaurant was situated, just to be able to get home and away from that maniac who had slapped her. Apparently, the rain appeared stronger than it looked, and it hurt to feel the water hit her face; but that didn't matter, since it still wasn't as hard as the slap that was brought down to her left cheek three days ago.

"Kinomoto-san!" Syaoran called as he tried to follow her rapidly walking, and soaked figure through the heavy rain. "Kinomoto, can you just wait for a minute!" He screamed rather desperately.

Sakura simply ignored him and continued speed-walking down the park which was dimly lit by the street lamps that were blurred by the harshly pouring rain. She walked faster and made her way towards a bridge that crossed over an almost over-flowing stream. She hated bridges, it all started from connecting one side to the other.

It was then that she almost slipped backwards because of someone yanking her elbow from behind. She roughly hit the person's chest as she was pulled back.

"Can't you wait for a minute?" Syaoran questioned in a rough whisper through her ear. She can tell that he was starting to get annoyed because of her not answering to his earlier calls, "I need to talk to you."

Sakura yanked herself out of Syaoran's hold and rapidly turned around, "Need to talk to me about what Li?" She questioned in a tone that showed no compassion. "About how much that slap hurt, and about how proud you are about actually being able to gain control and discipline on my usual tardiness?" She questioned as her emerald eyes stared at his amber ones, burning with hurt and dislike all mixed together. "Is that what you want to talk about?"

"Do I look like I'm proud of that?" Li questioned as he looked back at her blazing emerald eyes, not one bit shifting his gaze to something else. His expression was tattooed with annoyance, guilt, and apology, yet she didn't see it. "I admit that I slapped you, and it was wrong. But I didn't slap you because you were late!" His amber eyes started to burn with the same glow as her emerald ones.

"Oh, so now you just slap people for the fun of it?" Sakura questioned as she continued to glare at him. "That's always nice to know Li; I wouldn't be shocked if I'm not the only one you've slapped in the last three days!"

"Actually you're not," Syaoran started, his eyes softening as he looked at her still glaring face. "I've slapped myself a couple of times, both physically, and mentally because I was guilty for what I did. Trying to think of why in the world I would do something like that in the first place." Syaoran closed his eyes tightly and opened them again, shaking out all the anger that was flowing through him because of the stubbornness of the lady in front of him. But she can't be blamed, it's normal for her to react like this. He opened his eyes, and stepped forward, intently staring back at her emerald orbs, his eyes expressing anything but sincerity "Do you still honestly think I'm that heartless?"

"You still have the guts to ask me that after what you did? Of course I do, I think you're one of the most heartless bastards out there!" She screamed, her fists tightening as she looked up at him. "It's not the same. It won't do anything if you slap yourself just because you're guilty, or you're trying to know the reason of why you did it!" Sakura screamed as her fists started to shake. "You already slapped _me_, and it hurt! It hurt because I don't even know I deserved such a slap in the first place." She said as her brightly burning green eyes bore into his.

"How do you think I felt when I just suddenly get slapped by you, when all I was ever left to wonder with was the fact that my tardiness got me a little bit too overboard? And now you're even telling me it's not about that! So I basically just got slapped for no reason!" Sakura said as she leaned in, her face closing in to his angrily, as her arms pushed him back by a bit. "You know how much it hurts to know that you're just like a worthless punching bag that can be punched any time? Or how much it hurts to know that you're just like a guinea pig that only deserves the test slap?" She questioned as she flailed her arms about over her head, annoyed by the fact that she was even here explaining all of this to him in the first place. "It hurts to know that _I_ don't even know the main reason as to why I got hurt! Don't you think I should have the right to at least know?"

Syaoran simply stared at her, his eyes never leaving her angry ones as she continued to express her anger and distress towards the situation. She really can't be blamed; he had already let go of half his stress, and it was by a slap, which was causing her this much stress. It was as if he had transferred every single load of stress he had on her.

Now that she was asking for a reason as to why she got hurt, he never really knew the answer himself. He couldn't really answer her anything, and this probably made her feel like a worthless piece of dog shit thrown in an alley and completely forgotten. If he tells her that it was because he was in so much stress, it will only prove the fact that she was indeed treated like a punching bag or a guinea pig for stress relievers. It will make her feel down, and he can't say that. He didn't even want to say it himself, he was ashamed of it. He really didn't know what to answer to that.

"Yes, I admit it hurts. It still does when I think about it, and it's hard not to! You'll just never feel the same way I felt!" Sakura yelled as she turned around and continued walking across the bridge.

"Look, I really didn't know what took over me during that time," he instantly said, as he placed a now cold and wet hand on her left one to turn her around and face him once again. "All I wanted to say was I'm really-"

It was then that a flash of lightning blinded them, and the sound of thunder deafened them. At that very short moment of brightness and loudness; Syaoran's face was led to land on the railings of the bridge, his eyes no longer facing the lady before him. His face no longer hurting only because of the heavily pouring rain which hit his face, it hurt because Kinomoto Sakura had slapped him, as hard as he had probably slapped her; maybe even harder.

Syaoran slowly glanced back at Sakura, his amber eyes looking at her with understanding. Now he knew what it felt like, and hopefully she was happy with that. He only looked at her with a sad smile and continued his previous sentence, "I'm really sorry."

Sakura glared up at him as Syaoran stared down at Sakura. The young model's eyes now held less of every other emotion that blazed through them earlier. They now glared up at him with only one emotion, triumph.

"Really sorry? Well you know what? I'm not." She said as she took a step forward to face him, as she whispered her last words before leaving him to stand in the middle of the bridge, all alone.

"Because now… We're even."

0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/n:** I'm done! DONE! Done the _longer than ever _chapter 7! **_This chapter was probably as predictable as people expected it to be. I'm sorry, but I tried my best I swear_**! It's just that I have the chapter summaries for every chapter, and if I steer away from one, it can change the whole story!

Like before (chapter 6), I'm not fully satisfied with this chapter. This probably has same chapter quality as Great Marks, at least I think. This chapter has more character in-depth, especially for Sakura and Syaoran, than descriptions. It's just that I thought it would be nice to see what's going through their heads more, since something very mentally and emotionally unstable just happened. I personally like my other chapters more than this, since I think this chapter was mostly on the _blabber factor_, and not the _describing factor_. **_I'm sorry! I really am!_**

Anyway, I hope you guys still stayed with me throughout the LONG chapter and…liked it, and don't worry since like I said before…**_We're closing in to where the real story starts! The _next chapter _shall explain where the actual plot starts and all!_**

I hope you guys still watch out for the next chapters. I personally didn't like this chapter as much, but it will lead to many different things, so I hope you guys still watch out for the next chapters. I really want to get to those ones since they're really starting to bug my head every once in awhile, I just want to type them. But I have to ignite the plot first!

_**Specially, I would also like to thank all the other readers and reviewers out there! I love you all!**_

Speacial mention to **Agent08**! Yes thank you for being such a supportive author! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Sparkling Waters **- I just noticed now that I unknowingly used your name as a title to the restaurant they were in earlier, only it was in French. I love your name! If you feel like I violated you, please contact me and I will gladly change the name of the restaurant. I swear I never noticed until a few seconds ago when I was looking at the reviewers' names!

**hey chlei, Arisa – **Thank you for the warning about the left cheek! It gave me enough warning to change it before I started this chapter. Thank you _very _much!

Callista Miralni, lil sakura, Aimee Yumi, Weary Soulsearcher, Amazoness Archer, sakura5584, Snowy Azn Angel, Spoutnik, sweetsakura4ver, Angel Blossom, Musette Fujiwara, moonstone-91, dark.retreat, princess-moon-soul, lil sakura, MeakoXIII, it'sjay, shiningphoenix, Alycia, ch3rryblossom-baby, Zilver Wings, Empyreal Entity, Alessandrina, rawritskim, bornabitch, Azurana K., clarinetj3, Sofía Loja, rukz, Eternal-Longing, pyscho-pyro-shrink.

**Thank you guys so much! I really appreciate and love your reviews! **

**_Thank you for the reviewers who stay loyal and have learned to appreciate the long chapters and story!_ **


	8. Only Solution

**A/n:** Hello everyone. I just noticed that every time I start a new chapter the greeting from chapter three to seven was always, "Hey!" Now, I've decided to switch it for hello, but watch me go back to saying "Hey" again. Anyway, here's chapter seven, the chapter that starts it all. So… Enjoy reading!

**WARNING:** Longer than ever, Be prepared!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**Strictly Professional**

Chapter VIII:

Only Solution

Sakura couldn't help but smile broadly at the glory of her revenge, and that was saying something since she just got out of bed, incredibly early. She wasn't the morning person after all, yet she couldn't help but express the ecstatic feeling of going back to work with the knowledge that she had finally gotten back on her manager for slapping her six days ago. However, the weather didn't seem to agree with her, as the water still continued to pour down the city of Tokyo. The only good thing about it was that the rain would probably stop later that day, as it was starting to calm down and turn into a very light drizzle. By then, she would definitely be extremely happy and jump around like a totally retarded maniac. Everything about today would be heavenly and perfect!

After Sakura's early morning routine of eating breakfast while watching the comedy channel, jumping in the shower, and getting dressed; she finally left her condominium and took her time to patiently wait for the elevator. It would normally be a shock to her, that she was actually early and prepared for work, but she didn't notice it as all she could do was smile and… smile even wider that her cheeks started to hurt. She was even humming a happy tune as she bobbed her head from right to left, swaying her body a little. Nobody was there to see her anyway so she took advantage of her rejoicing moment. Besides, she didn't really care if people did see her. She wanted the whole world to know how overjoyed she was.

Once Sakura had entered the surprisingly empty elevator, she decided to go to the lobby and check her mail. She was ahead of schedule so it wouldn't really matter if she took her time checking the mail, which she hasn't done in awhile. Sakura continued to hum the jubilant tune as she inserted her silver key inside the keyhole to open her mailbox. Slipping her hand inside the small box, she quickly disposed of all the advertisements that were on top of all the other files, deeming them useless.

Sakura walked back towards the elevator as she pressed the down button, still looking through the thick pile of mail that she held in her hands. There were a number of envelopes, mostly bills and somehow, scented love letters which had made their way to her inbox. She seriously didn't know how these people knew where she lived, and sometimes it worried her to know that some people just wouldn't stop until they know everything about her. It was rather freaky.

Sakura quickly grabbed the love letters and decided to place them at the very bottom of her thick mail, leaving it so she could laugh at their failure of an attempt to make her fall in love with the writer. She wasn't in high school anymore, but still, she found it kind of cute.

The elevator then opened with a ding, and numerous snobby, rich, business people exited, staring at her with curious stares. Nevertheless, she didn't notice the stares they gave her, as she continued to look through the many bills she got. She entered the elevator, still unaware of the many curious glances that were shot her way and waited till they reached the second basement, before she got out entering the cold, grey, parking lot.

Sakura quickly hopped inside her yellow sports car, staring at her watch; it was only six forty and she had about fifty more minutes before she was marked late by her freshly slapped manager. The young model finally got to the very bottom of her mail, ignoring the bills and love letters she had, placing them on the empty black leather seat beside her.

The young model's emerald green eyes stared at the thick package wrapped in the envelope, and noticed it was her monthly magazine subscriptions. Okay, so she did subscribe for almost every single gossip, fashion and cosmetic magazines, but not because she loved all the celebrity drama. Tomoyo had forced her to get them since she was a model, and she could see what the media has to offer that involved her, and the company. Of course, Sakura already knew these kinds of things, and no gossip or rumor usually floated around about her, so she didn't really bother looking at them; but she did have a lot of time so might as well open it.

Just when Sakura was about to rip open the package, she heard her cell phone ring, and she scrambled to get it out of her red shoulder bag. She stared at the name of the caller and answered it cheerfully. "Hey, Tomoyo-chan!" Yes, Sakura did forgive Tomoyo once she got her revenge, seeing as she did give her an opportunity to finally get a good slap of her manager, "What's up?"

"You seem rather cheerful today," Tomoyo greeted on the other line with a bit of a questioning tone. "I'm guessing you're okay now after you gave Li that awful slap." The amethyst-eyed lady stated with a sigh.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Sakura stated as she placed her phone on the holder in between the two seats of her car, as she pressed the speaker setting. "I mean, I'm awake early in the morning; glowing with joy! I'm more than okay!"

"Sakura," Tomoyo started hesitantly on the other line. "I don't think that wasn't such a good idea, you know… slapping you Li."

"What are you talking about Tomoyo, of course it-" Sakura suddenly stopped as she ripped open the brown envelope which held the many different magazines which scattered on her lap. Her emerald eyes grew wide as she stared at about ten different magazines, her mouth agape. _The magazines,_ she thought chaotically as she continued to stare at the front covers which had a picture of her slapping Syaoran on the bridge in many different angles.

Sakura didn't really know how to react to it, as all she can do was stare at all the magazines which lay on her lap. She could have sworn that she was going to faint when Tomoyo suddenly snapped her back to reality by repeatedly calling her name, "Sakura? Are you there? Saku-"

"_What the hell is going on?"_ Sakura suddenly screamed, silencing Tomoyo's constant calling. "_Have you read these… these magazines yet?"_ Sakura questioned irritably, as she grabbed the first magazine that lay in front of her, her eyes burning with rage and terror.

Tomoyo suddenly became alert due to Sakura's violent outburst on the phone, and she definitely knew what her friend was talking about. That was one of the reasons she had called in the first place. "Sakura, I was going to-"

"_What the hell is going on?"_ Sakura screamed once again as she threw the magazines on the seat next to her, disgusted by the sight of them.

"Sakura listen-" the young vice-CEO was suddenly cut off as Sakura ignited her engine and backed up out of her parking spot, her tires screeching against the ground.

"_Save the excuses, I'm coming over there right _now_!"_ and with that Sakura slammed her phone shut even before Tomoyo could make any other type of explanations, her eyes were glaring at the parking lot doors as they opened with the help of her card key. The gates slowly lifted up, and as soon as it was wide enough for her car to pass through and to go out on the drizzling outside world, Sakura harshly stepped on the gas, her car speeding past all the other cars and once again, breaking every traffic rule there was.

Sakura continued to step on the gas, not minding her speed and the many cars that honked at her reckless driving. The only one thing that buzzed through her head were the front pages of the magazines: _Secret Relationship's Lovers Quarrel?_

To think that she even thought of this day as something that would be heavenly perfect.

_Hell no!_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"No mother, I-" The amber-eyed manager tried to explain, as he walked around his loft with his fingers harshly running through his hair, as he tried to avert his anger from the tone that he used towards his mother. Apparently, he didn't see the use of trying to even sound calm about things as he spoke, since his mother never made him finish anything he tried to say in the first place.

"Did you seriously have to anger her as to give the both of you a horrible image to the public? What else could you have done to lead her to slap you?" Yelan asked in a disappointed tone.

"Mother I-" Syaoran once again tried to explain, but he was once again interrupted by his mother's endless lecture.

"I expected you to act better in front of the ladies. I have sent you there since you have earned my trust about… your old habits," Syaoran sighed at his mother's comment. It was true, he was here because he had changed from what he was before. However, that was five years ago! Did she really have to bring it up? "Xiao Lang I am proud that you have found such a lovely lady in only a month. However, I expect you to treat her with respect as she is one of the most famous, young, successful, and gorgeous ladies known around," Yelan continued her reprimands, as Syaoran continued to grow impatient that his mother continued to ignore his intended explanations.

"I do t-" He does try to treat her with respect, and that slap was just a one time thing. Plus, he did apologize for it. In fact, the only thing he never expected to happen was this; everyone knowing that she had slapped him, right after seeing them together in that restaurant, which looked too romantic for its own good. Not only did it affect their reputations, but what about his manly pride? It was acceptable at first, but everyone knowing that he got slapped by _her_, that was different.

"My son, you're telling me you do respect this young lady. However, you did not do a very good job at handling it. You are her manager and with this issue roaming around with the press, you are not giving her a very good image. That is a part of the respect I am talking about Xiao Lang. You should respect her as your co-worker. If you really like her then you wouldn't be hurting her to make her hurt you back; she is your girl friend after all. Think about it." With that said, Yelan hung up.

"_I have thought about it!"_ The amber eyed manager screamed in frustration to no one in particular, as he was met by the beeping sound of the phone, before he hung up, throwing the cordless device on the couch, and making it bounce off and land on the pale white sofa in the living area. _Just not enough,_ he thought as he paced back and forth his brown chocolate coloured living room.

Of course he has thought about the topic of respect that his mother was talking about. That was why he even bothered to apologize to the young, female model in the first place. It was a good thing his mother never really knew the real reason as to why she was fumingly angry at him, but if she found out the reason behind it; he was more than sure that his punishment would not be pretty. Besides, what was she talking about Sakura being his girlfriend? She didn't even let him explain that they were not together. She cut him off every two seconds when he started to speak; to think that she even dared to talk about respect. He deserved some too! Sakura was still excusable since her roughly slapping him was only payback; but his own mother not even listening to what he has to say; come on! He thought she was better than that! Moreover, Sakura and him were _only _co-workers, but in a relationship other than that; _NO!_

Syaoran was actually surprised to know that his mother even believed the press. She was the one that told him that they were ninety percent lies; and here she is, undoubtedly believing that they were together. Maybe it was the reason that he leaving Hong Kong has gravely affected her way of thinking, and that his rumor-hungry sisters were rubbing off on his mother. It could also be the fact that she had been so fond of him working with as she said, a "most famous, young, successful, and gorgeous" lady; that she couldn't see past the gossips of the media. Then again, it could also be the verity that his mother had wanted him to find a fiancé for such a long time now, that she _wanted_ to believe the press that he does actually have a possible candidate for a future wife. Whichever reason it was that led _The Li Yelan_ to believe the gossiping correspondents, it was still unbelievable and highly unacceptable about how self-contradictory his mother can suddenly be!

Speaking of the nosy press, which now bothered him to death because of their noses that wonder off everywhere; they have very supportive pictures of her slapping him, and the dinner they had. Those pictures were not exactly something that they modeled for, and that being said was something that indubitably perked up the foxes' senses, the foxes being the media. Surely, now that they have come to an assumption that Syaoran and Sakura were in a 'Lover's Quarrel,' the issue will only grow and soon, they'll be harassing, and suffocating both companies to death about what had really happened behind their 'Couple's Misunderstanding'. That is until they actually do something about it… But what?

It was still under Syaoran's management to act upon this issue, seeing as he is Sakura's manager. This is _her_ once clean, spotless, image they're talking about. It was about _her_ slapping _him_, and none of them knew the real reason why she did it. If they did know… it would be complete hell for everyone, especially him. He'll probably meet Satan when that day comes, and he didn't exactly have God's almighty powers to defeat the menacing and cunning devil. By that time, he'll just have to die and be burned in the flames of hell; maybe everyone will be satisfied by then.

The twenty-two year old manager finally stopped pacing the room as he plopped down on his cream sofa, staring at the chocolate-coloured walls of his living room which contrasted with his light cream furniture. He gave off a sigh, as he ran his right hand through his chestnut hair before leaning back on the relaxing sofa. It was then that a thought came to him, what about _his_ reputation? Wasn't he supposed to have someone caring about what would happen to him, while he worries about Sakura's?

At that moment, the phone began to ring again, and Syaoran quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he scrambled to get the phone from the carpet and answer it, "Hel-"

"_Xiao Lang, what the hell do you think you're doing?"_ the loud, familiar, screaming voice of her cousin questioned, sending his hand which was holding the phone stretching as far away from his ear as possible. Oh right, this was his manager that was supposed to be _caring _for him. _"You were supposed to be at work an hour ago! Are you screwing this up too? How many times do you actually plan on becoming a failure under my supervision?"_

"First of all Meilin," Syaoran started as he slowly brought the phone back against his ear. "I don't feel very cared for with you screaming at me like that. Do you seriously want me to go deaf?"

"_Do you honestly think I care if you go deaf right about now?"_ the fuming ruby-eyed lady screamed as a few loud banging sounds were heard on the other line. _"I want you in this office right now!"_

"Can't you ask it any nicer than that?" Syaoran questioned irritated by the fact that his cousin was actually accumulating to his stressful conundrum, instead of helping him solve it. "I don't need you adding to anymore of my hectic and problematic life. So will you please just leave me alone?"

"Guess what, _I can't just leave you alone!_" Meilin continued to scream, as she ignored Syaoran's plea._ "Because the one time I did, which was on Friday, you screwed things up, when I gave you the perfect opportunity to say sorry to Sakura!"_

"_I did say sorry!"_ Syaoran argued back as he tried to stop himself from banging his head against the glass coffee table which rested in front of him. "She was the one who slapped me for payback; and it wasn't my fault that you left me there _alone,_ with _her! _I was supposed to meet you not her! _You were the one who set me up, and you can just be blamed as much as I can on this!_"

"_You should know me well enough by now that I would do something like that!"_ Meilin argued and was once again followed by a loud banging noise on the other line. _"Besides I wouldn't be doing any of those, or even screaming at you about this, if you had watched out for your actions anyway!"_

"I was-"

"_You were being reckless! Now get over here right now before I kick your sorry ass to the graveyard where you'll be buried alive!"_ With her last respond still ringing through Syaoran's ear she hung up.

All of a sudden, it felt like it would be better to have his sorry ass kicked to the graveyard and be buried alive than face the terrors of what lies ahead.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tomoyo sighed as she patiently waited for the silver elevator doors to open, revealing to her the elegant cream wall on the right, tall, glass windows on the left, and maple hardwood floors which held the door leading to the conference room. She walked down the hall, and greeted the employees who acknowledged her presence before she reached the doors of the soundproof conference room.

Once she had opened the doors, the white, spacious room with the same tall glass windows on the front and right walls continued to revealed the drizzling outside. The room which was completely furnished with sleek, black furniture, was occupied by about sixty people, who all quickly stopped talking, and nodded their heads; acknowledging her returned presence before going back to their discussions.

Tomoyo had been gone to talk to Sakura's personal assistant back at DMO, informing her about the meeting, since Sakura refused to listen to her on the phone. Sakura, like Tomoyo had expected, was furious. Obviously, she didn't want anything more to do with Syaoran, but seeing as how things were going, she was the one that's being given the worst reputation right now; at least that's probably how her best friend saw it.

Everyone thought that she and Syaoran were together as a loving couple who cared for each other who only had a misunderstanding; and was trying to hide their relationship from the press. If they find out the truth that both models weren't really in the relationship that they claim they were in, it could lead to serious consequences to not only their career, but also personal life. In addition, if they do claim that she had slapped him only because she was doing it for payback of him slapping her, both the successful models' names would be besmirched, and most possibly ruined for life; dragging the rest of the companies' social status with it.

This issue surely wasn't a very smile bringing news to everyone, but to Tomoyo, she could only find herself grinning widely, knowing there was only one clean way they can deal with this. Sakura slapping Syaoran wasn't really a part of the plan they had intended during the apology however; it did add a very dramatic flare to everything that they had wanted to happen. Luckily, her mother and Meilin thought the same, as both were only chatting animatedly on the other side of the room.

Tomoyo slowly approached the two chief executive officers which didn't seem a bit bothered by the rumors the press was rapidly spreading. In fact, they seemed glad about the current events just as much as the amethyst-eyed lady was. Once Tomoyo found her seat on the three-chair capacity front of the incredibly long conference table beside her mother, Meilin and Sonomi quickly glanced at her and smiled.

The ruby-eyed temporary CEO who sat on the right of her mother then stood up, silencing everyone from their continuous talks. "May we have the attention of all the board members please," in an instant all eyes were glued to Meilin as she spoke. "I believe everybody knows the reason as to why we are called here today, and also, I am sure that everyone knows it is a hard situation to deal with," With that said, the whole room continued with their chatter once again, and was soon silenced by Sonomi's raised hand. Meilin nodded in appreciation and smiled at the business workers which sat in front of them in two straight, parallel lines on either side of the table. "However, even if the situation is considered a threat to both the companies' reputations, I am sure that most of us also know that it could be the total opposite if we do make the right decisions." Most of the people which sat and listened attentively nodded their heads and smiled, knowing exactly what the raven haired temporary CEO was talking about; while the others looked up at her in confusion.

Meilin then looked over to Sonomi and smiled, as she sat down offering Sonomi the right to speak, "What Li-san is trying to say is that we think it is enough explanation that the public has indeed had their say." Sonomi couldn't help but smile as she saw the many people talk to each other with interest as they heard Sonomi's words.

Tomoyo beamed at her mother and Meilin as she voiced out what most of the people in the conference room thought about, "And what do we need right now? Of course, all of us would say: _the public's voice_." With that said, everyone turned to face the three heads with equally broad and understanding grins.

Competing businesses move up in their ranks with the assistance of the population which helps them get up and be well known. Without the vote and choice of the population they would be nothing. After all, popular status and reputation isn't based or run by the popular ones who are at the top of the chart; it is based by the choice of the people to help and make them take an extra step to the top.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"What do you mean he's not here?" a fuming voice questioned a terrified secretary as she stood stiffly, conversing with the Sakura who's eyes were blazing and fists trembling with anger as it held a rolled up, crumpled, magazine in her hand. "He's usually here about an hour earlier than I am! If he's in there, just tell me, you don't have to lie dammit!"

"Um… Ki-Kino…Kinomoto-sempai," The young secretary stuttered, as she tried to explain the fact that Syaoran was indeed not inside the locked white doors. "He really isn't in there."

"_Then where is he?"_ Sakura screamed as she raised the rolled up magazine threateningly in front of the petrified lime-green haired secretary, gathering the attention of the working crowd. _"Is that so hard to answer Masuda-san?"_ Sakura screamed as her emerald green eyes glimmered with a burning rage.

Masuda Kumiko cowered away from the intimidating fashion magazine which was threateningly held in front of her face. Everyone's eyes intently watched as Kumiko started to answer Sakura's seething figure, "He…"

"He never came here today Sakura-chan," the familiar voice of the burgundy haired lady sounded through the crowd, continuing the terrified secretary's fading answer. A hand touched Sakura's stiff shoulder as she slowly pushed Sakura's right arm down with her index finger, slowly forcing it down, and shockingly for the crowd, she did move it down. "Calm down," Hatomi whispered as she apologetically glanced at the secretary who sighed in relief.

Sakura stared at her orange-eyed friend's look which simply told her to follow what she suggested as it was for the good. The emerald-eyed model then sighed, closed her eyes, and slowly took in a deep breath, before slowly releasing it. She then loosened her grip on the magazine, and she smiled apologetically at the horrified black-eyed secretary, "I'm sorry Musada-san." She started as she gave off another sigh, before she bowed down, in a gesture of apology. Poor girl, one more outburst from Sakura and it was sure that she would have just died on the spot. "It's just that, with all this commotion going on I'm just in so much stress."

Hatomi then looked at Kumiko, expecting her to accept Sakura's genuine apology before she bowed back down at her, "No problem Kinomoto-sempai. I know you don't mean it, Li-sempai…" Kumiko continued, as the orange-eyed lady shook her head vigorously after hearing the mention of the manager's name. She knew where this conversation was going, and she could tell that Sakura did too as her shoulders started to stiffen, and her left eyebrow started to twitch as the secretary continued through her sentence, "and you must be going through a rough time together as a young couple."

If only Masuda Kumiko had any idea of what the effects of her words were, she would be shutting up by now. However, it was obvious that she didn't have an idea as she only clasped her hands together and looked dreamily at nothing in particular continuing her love struck speech, "After a heated argument only a few days ago probably because of the fact that the both of you had a disagreement about wanting to keep their relationship in secret; just to be away from all the problems that they can devastate your love for each-"

With that said Sakura thought she couldn't stand the words coming out of the hopeless romantic secretary's mouth any longer; so she cut her off even before she ends up doing something drastic such as break the secretary's neck. "Thank you for accepting my apology Kumiko-chan," Sakura forced a smile which was obviously trying to hide her annoyance. "Sorry for bothering you," with that she walked out, grumbling curse words to herself as the crowd parted to give her way.

"No problem Kinomoto-sempai!" She screamed and waved after the fuming model. She then sat down at her desk as the crowd slowly evaporated, smiling as if nothing had happened. Only one person decided to stay as she shook her head disapprovingly at the nine-teen year old secretary.

However, like earlier, she didn't notice this as she only smiled up at Hatomi, "Do you need any of my help Sato-san?" Hatomi simply arched an eyebrow at her as she once again shook her head, and simply waved her right hand in front of her, signaling for the secretary to drop the subject as the orange-eyed lady ran as fast as she could with her heels after the fuming, and still grumbling model. "Nice talking to you Sato-san!" Hatomi only raised her left arm waving the clipboard back and forth, bringing it back down right after she turned a corner and almost collided into Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" She questioned wearily as she saw the back of the tall and slender model standing isolated in the surprisingly empty hallway. "Don't think about what Masuda-san said, she didn't mean it. She doesn't know-"

"Does anybody even know what's really going on?" Sakura questioned as she turned around to face her orange-eyed friend and assistant who only looked at the sides. Even she didn't know what was going on. "You don't actually think we're…"

Hatomi noticed Sakura's words falter and her expression sulk. She quickly shook her head and smiled, "Of course I don't think that Sakura-san." She smiled, she knew that Sakura has always showed dislike for her manager, but now that she thought about it; she always thought Sakura talked about Syaoran too much on the bad side as if she was hiding something from everyone. The emerald-eyed model wasn't the type of person to dislike someone so easily, and it shocked her to know that Syaoran was one of those special people who she didn't like. He wasn't that bad, but Sakura didn't seem to think so.

Sakura never even expressed any appreciation for the guy, that it once crossed her mind that maybe Sakura does like him. Even she didn't really know what was going on, and it didn't seem like Sakura was going to tell her sooner or later either; but she wasn't about to doubt her friend, "Thanks Hatomi-chan."

Hatomi grinned and nodded her head, "So do you still want to know where everyone went?" She questioned remembering Sakura's demand for Syaoran's presence.

"Yeah actually, I would very much like to know," Sakura stated as she tried to smile back at her assistant. "I tried looking for Tomoyo and Aunt Sonomi too, but they weren't there. Do you know where they are?"

"Daidouji-sama said they all went to Li Designs," Hatomi said as she glanced at her ever so handy clipboard which she always held with her left hand, and grabbed a black pen from her pocket. "All the managers went and only supervisors were left to handle the company," Hatomi stated as her pen pointed at the paper, and her eyes skimmed through the note.

Sakura's eyebrows then rose, and furrowed once she realized that she had not been informed about this meeting in Tomoyo's phone call. Then again, she was the one who hung up on her best friend, "I see."

"I believe Daidouji-san expects you there," Hatomi said as they walked towards the elevator doors. Sakura only nodded and held the rolled up and crumpled magazine with both her hands, as she continued to crush it with her hold before dumping it in a trashcan.

She really hoped she could crush everything that was happening right now, and throw it out just as simple as what she did with that magazine. However, magazines were made out of paper; and isn't paper recyclable?

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Again?" Eriol questioned as he stared at the back of Touya's black leather chair. "Why am I always the one that's sent to all these kinds of things? What about Yukito?"

"Yukito's at another meeting at the moment," Touya responded blankly as the flipping of papers were heard.

"What about you?" Eriol questioned as he leaned back on his seat. "Aren't you the one they wanted to attend?"

Touya's chair slowly turned as he faced the young marketing manager, "I have another meeting scheduled for today." Touya blankly replied as he set down an organizer on his desk, and both hands clasped together on top of it, "I can't go."

"I see," Eriol said as he raised an eyebrow at the organizer and Touya's hands which lay on his desk. His hands were clasped together so tightly that his fingers were clawing through the back of his hand and the sapphire-eyed manager could swear he was going to break his own bones soon. His eyes then landed on the organizer which lay under his hands; squeezed in the middle of the organizer were slightly longer and colourful papers. To Eriol, it was obvious that he wasn't reading the organizer for his meeting; he was reading one of the magainzes which involved the topic about his sister, "I'll just have to go by myself then."

The sapphire-eyed manager then grabbed both sides of the chair and pushed himself up before turning his back against the CEO and walking towards the door, before stopping right in front of it.

"Do you need anything else?" Touya's voice rang through the room as he stared at Eriol's back.

"You don't have to lie about the other meeting," Eriol started as he stuffed his left hand inside his pocket and placed his right one on the door handles. "You and I both know what would happen and you know they're-"

"Just leave."

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Syaoran tapped his foot against the floor of the elevator as he anticipated for the arrival of the ascending device up the thirty-eighth floor. He simply ignored the worker's stares as his emotionless amber eyes stared at the digital numbers that slowly counted down every two seconds as it moved up per floor. His hands were tucked inside his pockets as his thoughts continued to jam his head which was in the verge of exploding.

The manager was a person who always thought of many things in his head, and usually he has a good take on most of them. Ordinarily, he would be able to handle such mind puzzles, and games. However, this was nothing close to ordinary. This was something complicated that he caused; it was something he _has _to solve.

He didn't have a single idea on how to solve the predicament and he wasn't sure if the majority of the higher levels did either. Meilin did sound rather frustrated when she had called him, but knowing his younger cousin, she already probably thought of something. Otherwise, she wouldn't be at all concerned for not having him in her sight. She didn't really like babysitting him just like how his mother had asked her to do. Let's not confuse it, she liked to annoy him, but she only did that to get him to go away when they were together; of course he only did the same.

Whatever it was that the higher bosses thought of he would have to take into consideration. They were still of authority. He just wondered how they would be able to handle the situation; it wasn't as easy as it appeared to be if you involved the certain emerald-eyed model.

Everything that involved Sakura was never simple. At some point or another, he always found himself into another fight with her whenever he tried to do something right. Whenever he would try to help her out, she would just push him away and in the end he was the one that ended up not getting even the slightest form of gratitude. When he had slapped her he knew it was his fault, but he did try to apologize and before he can even say it he was slapped. He was sure he didn't accept the apology either. She did say they were even, but now that both of them were humiliated are they still on the even scale? Nothing was easy when it concerned Kinomoto Sakura, nothing at all.

This issue was far from easy, and he wasn't sure how he would be able to set things right. Maybe, there were other ways on how to disentangle this crazily complex dilemma. He would just have to think harder than he's ever thought before.

Once the elevator doors opened on the floor that he had been waiting to reach, he quickly stepped out and sighed. Hearing a familiar sigh right beside him he looked at his right and found himself staring at the emerald-eyed model that stood right in front of the empty elevator that started to close. Syaoran then noticed that the people inside his elevator reopened the doors, once they noticed the co-models staring at each other. To think that he actually thought nothing can be nosier than the press!

Sakura noticed the elevator and the snooping people inside before her emerald eyes landed back on Syaoran who simply gave the people a meaningful glare, which made them close the doors immediately. The young female model then averted her gaze at the wooden doors which stood at the very end of the hall, and rapidly walked her way towards them. Her manager soon followed her and they were walking side by side.

The emerald-eyed lady wasn't really sure what to do as she walked beside her manager as people stopped to watch them walk to the conference room together. Earlier, she was sure that she really wanted to punch him in the face and kill him with her own hands, but now all she could do was look at him from the corner of her eyes. He seemed just as bothered as her, and once they reached the front her mouth decided to take over her mental block on what to do.

"You're still my manager aren't you?" Sakura questioned blankly as she stood to face him, as he only moved his head to glance at her emotionlessly. "Well are you?"

"We'll see if I'll still be today," Syaoran said as he looked back at the tall wooden doors, and the shiny, metal handle which rested in front of him.

"So technically," Sakura started as she still faced him, this time with a glare. "I can still blame you for having _those_ things published. You are my manager and you should be the one that handles my issues and not make things like those magazines be published. Maybe you'll get fired after this, you know for being such a slacker."

Now that got Syaoran's attention but he wasn't in the mood to argue with an annoying model as all he did was glare right back at her, his amber eyes burning with frustration. He wasn't going to waste his energy arguing with her, when he was supposed to be solving a problem about him and her. He still had to think about how he was going to solve the problem they were in right now.

With one last glare, he pushed open the doors.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Ah, just the people we need for the meeting," Sonomi said as everyone's eyes faced the two people who were standing in front of the wooden doors. "We're glad to have you join us. Please take a seat." Sonomi said as she gestured her hands towards the two seats which faced each other on the opposite sides of the table.

Syaoran quickly nodded at the many people who's eyes were drawn to the both of them, while Sakura only stood there, gaping at the amount of people who sat on the long table. The model was then snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Syaoran's footsteps sound against the maple floors. She then bowed down and followed him, taking the first seat which was right beside Tomoyo, across from Syaoran.

"What's going on?" Sakura questioned as calmly as she could as she faced the three main bosses which sat in front of her. Just trying to stay calm was proving to be something hard to do for Sakura.

"Well, since you already know about the issue going on, we can obviously skip that part." Meilin said as she looked at both Sakura and Syaoran. "To make everything simple, you guys will be such a perfect couple."

It took a few minutes for the words to process in Sakura's mind. She started to think that she was hearing things as Meilin couldn't have possibly said that she and Syaoran would be a… She couldn't even bring herself to say the two words as her sight only landed on the three ladies sitting in front and her. "I-I'm sorry…What?" Sakura choked out.

"Sakura," Sonomi started as she looked over at the young model's horrified face. "We would want both you and Li to act as the perfect-"

"Please don't say the next word," The emerald-eyed model couldn't take anymore of the word _couple _when it involved her and Syaoran. First of all, didn't they know that she practically hated the guy? "I can't act like _that!_"

Sakura wanted to curse right there as she noticed Syaoran's face still as emotionless as it was when they had been walking towards the doors. How can he act so calm about things like these? This was his fault; he should be on her side on this. They both know that they can't be the perfect couple!

"But Sakura, you can," Tomoyo started as she looked pleadingly at her best friend. "You have to."

"I _refuse _to act like the perfect couple with…" Sakura then snapped her head back towards her manager who seemed to be spacing out on the heated conversation the ladies were having. "_Him!_"

The people who sat in the conference room started to talk with each other as Sakura continued to argue with the three bosses. The only person that seemed to remain silent throughout the whole commotion was Syaoran.

"_I can't believe you can even TELL me to act as a perfect couple with him!"_ Sakura screamed at her best friend, as she was now standing up, her hands on the table as her emerald orbs glared hot, newly forged daggers at her best friend. _"I can't even believe you considered that a choice to solve this… this crisis!"_ The young model screamed as she continued to glare at her friend.

"We considered that choice because it's the _only _choice!" Tomoyo's voice rose as she argued back with her best friend. She was growing impatient herself. The amethyst-eyed lady noticed the shock in Sakura's face as she said this. She wasn't the type to scream, but her best friend had proved to be such a stubborn and edgy model lately. Maybe it was because she was going through so much stress, like everyone was. "It's the only choice Sakura."

"There _has_ to be another choice," Sakura said as she slowly sank back down into her seat. _"Li don't just sit there, help me here!" _The emerald-eyed model screamed at her manager, as everyone's eyes then dropped back to Syaoran. It was as if everyone had finally remembered that he was inside the conference room.

"What do you say Syaoran?" Meilin questioned as she looked at her left to face Syaoran. "You are her manager."

Syaoran couldn't help but only continue staring at the table. His head was so crowded, and he couldn't quite think straight. When they had said that both he and Sakura should act like the perfect couple, he was shocked yet he never dared to show it. He wasn't sure why they had chosen such a choice to solve the issue, but once he thought about it, what other solutions were there?

It was a terrorizing, horrifying and most of all a disturbing resolution. If he agreed to this he might as well be agreeing to be on the topic about his flight to an instant death which seemed to be brought up recently. First of all, Sakura's male fans would kill him for even being with her, even though it would be a fake relationship. Second, Touya, Sakura's over protective brother and his supposed friend, would probably kill him as well. Nonetheless, those two reasons wasn't the reason as to why he feared for his life.

Of course, the last reason for his death would be the person who continued to glare menacingly at him, Kinomoto Sakura. He kept on thinking about the slap that she had given him, and how much it had hurt that he was sure by the way situation they were in right now, she wouldn't even hesitate to kill him with her own hands.

The thing about it was, they've only known each other for about a month and one week and their companies want them to be together? For some weird reason Syaoran thought something was suspicious of how Meilin and Tomoyo were acting, and he couldn't help but doubt Sonomi as well. However, that was the least of his problems as he should be looking at the solution they had proposed. Didn't he say earlier that no matter what the bosses say he should consider?

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" the doors had suddenly burst open and everyone stared at who entered. Tomoyo couldn't help but glare as Meilin and Sonomi only turned to smile at the navy-haired man which stood by the door, making his way towards the opposite end of the table. He then took the seat in the middle of the three chairs as he sat himself down. "Sorry I'm late. Kinomoto-san couldn't make it; he has another scheduled appointment for the day. He asked me to take over. Please continue on where you left off."

The other people only nodded and stared back at Syaoran, who still seemed to be contemplating on the earlier discussion before Eriol had burst into the room.

"Well aren't you going to say no to what they want?" Sakura questioned impatiently as she crossed her arms in front of her chest as she leaned back and raised an eyebrow at her manager.

"Actually," Syaoran spoke calmly as he laid his clasped hands on the table. He stared at the emerald-eyed model, and simply ignored her glare before turning back to the three ladies which sat up the front. "I would like to know why this is the answer you chose."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura questioned as she leaned in on the table, glaring as hard as she can at her amber-eyed manager. "You shouldn't even consider the thought of it!"

Sonomi only smiled and did not hesitate to answer Syaoran's question as both of them ignored Sakura's comment. At least he was more composed on the subject than her niece was, "We chose this reason for numerous reasons." The blue-eyed CEO started as she slid a folder in front of Syaoran. Syaoran glanced at the green folder before he looked back at Sonomi for the thorough explanations, "All the reasons are in that paper. However I would like to save both you and Sakura the time of reading it." Sonomi said as Syaoran flipped through the thick amount of papers which lay inside the folder.

"I don't need to know the reasons, because I, or should I say _we_," Sakura stated sternly as she gave another icy glare towards the chest-nut haired man who sat across from her. "_We_, won't be agreeing to this solution."

Sonomi once again ignored Sakura's stubborn remark as she continued with the explanations that Syaoran had asked for, "The first reason as to why _we_," Sonomi emphasized as she looked around the room, to receive an approving nod. "All greed that this was the best and only solution to keep both yours and the companies' reputations safe. Why? It's simple. Most of the time, we make the decision based on what the public says in order to stay at the top. We must keep up with what they demand for, in order to keep our rankings safe. Apparently, this is the first time you and Sakura have been in a magazine for gossip instead of business for the whole month of business collaboration. One of the magazines even gave out polls whether most people thought you guys would make a good couple. Obviously, most of them said yes." Sonomi paused to take in Sakura and Syaoran's shocked expressions, and smiled inwardly.

Syaoran then shook his head before looking back up at her, "Nine out of ten people had agreed that you two don't have to _hide _your _relationship_ as well, like some magazines had stated you were doing, to avoid public scandal. Seeing as the public had voiced out that both of you don't have to argue about whether you should go public, they had said that it would be extremely fine if both of you had just decided to put your relationship out in the open. Seeing as they had assumed your argument was something about a relationship, and since everyone is starting to like the idea of the both of you arguing about something a loving couple would be arguing about we decided-"

"To agree with the public instead?" Syaoran questioned as he stared unbelievably at the green folder with the many magazines and papers of the reasons why they had chosen that answer.

"Exactly. We thought that if both of you deny your relationship; the media will only start to question why the both of you had an argument and both companies will be put to a lot of pressure, and our names will only be put down since the both of you are our main icons. Also, the public will only lose their trust in your once clean reputations. However, if we do abide by what the public wants and make them think that you two really are a couple who are finally ready to stop hiding from them…"

"Then both companies' reputations will only improve since we'll gain back their trust, seeing as we'll make it look like we trust them with our relationship," Syaoran finished as he closed the green envelopes.

"Plus," Eriol decided to speak after hearing Syaoran's last words. "Your previous photo shoot together has increased sales on your November sales. This could also be another reason as to why the public had believed you two were together. If they do believe that you two weren't only modeling for career, knowing most people, they will most definitely be 'touched.' It won't only raise your reputations, but earnings will rise with it."

Sonomi only nodded her head and watched as Syaoran continued to stare at his hands which lay on top of the folder.

"Yeah but you see," Sakura said as she interrupted the silence. She had listened to the earlier discussions, yet she still couldn't do it. She knew that if she did, everyone would be saved and everything would be for the better, but what about her? She didn't want to be a perfect couple with Syaoran! "We're not actually in a relationship, and we practically hate each other so I don't think it would even be the slightest way possible for us to act as a perfect..." Sakura coughed and cleared her throat before she mentioned the last word, "Couple."

"You are a model, aren't you Sakura?" Meilin questioned as her ruby eyes stared back at Sakura. "'Kinomoto Sakura, the top model of one of the most successful modeling- not only agency- but huge Daidouji organization.' You're not just a model, you're a top icon. You're the best on almost all the other leading female icons in Japan, or possibly Asia," Meilin continued as she only smiled at Sakura, seeing the faint blush on the model's face as she complimented her. "From the runway, to the most exotic places to take shoots such as underwater and incredibly high places hanging only onto wires, you're the best. You're the best because you can pull it off. You're incredible at posing at anything." The raven-haired CEO explained as she twirled with then pen which rested in between her index and middle finger.

"Now wouldn't that be a waste? After nearly seven years of modeling, all that you worked for would be simply dumped and uncared for," The CEO of Li Designs stated as she shook her head disappointed. "Just by one simple decision, all of it could be gone. At the same time, with one simple and right decision all of it could be better than you ever imagined. Now the question is can you pull it off?" Meilin questioned, as her ruby eyes never dared to leave Sakura's emerald ones. Her smile turned into a smirk, and Sakura really wanted to wipe it off.

Modeling was her profession and she didn't want all of it to go to waste. She loved her job, and there were many reasons for it. However, she wasn't sure if she could do what they were asking her to do. She glanced at Syaoran and noticed that he was still at his former position, staring at his hands sternly. She really didn't like Syaoran one bit, she was so close to hating him; yet Kinomoto Sakura didn't hate anyone.

Sakura stared back at Meilin, and sighed. She knew if she tried she can do it but, "I don't want to."

Everyone stared at Sakura as her words rang through the silent conference room. Tomoyo then looked at Sakura with pleading eyes, "Sakura please think about it. Everything we worked for will go down if-"

"Fine." Everyone's eyes then landed on the amber-eyed manager sitting across from Sakura, as he looked up to meet her traumatized face.

After a moment of silence Sonomi was the first one to dare speak a word, "Seeing as you are Sakura's manager. I trust your opinion on this Mr. Li."

"In one condition," Syaoran followed as he stared at the people who sat inside the conference room. "No one in this room would tell _anyone _even the employees about this agreement. This must not leak out."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Sonomi said as she stared at Syaoran. "The only people that can talk about this agreement to anyone they truly trust would be Sakura and of course Li. Only _we_ can know about this."

"It's agreed then," Syaoran said as he looked over at Sakura, before he glanced back at Sonomi. "_We_…will do it."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Did she just hear him say 'we.' Did he just speak for the both of them?

"W-What?" Sakura stuttered as she felt her eyes begin to moisten with anger and shock written all over her gorgeous emeralds. "You-You can't do that!" She screamed as she rapidly stood up and walked over the other side of the table, glaring down at Syaoran's sitting figure that refused to look up at her. _"What do you mean '_we'_? We can_not_, and will _not _do what they want us to do! Do you hear me?"_ Sakura screamed out, raging as she slammed her right hand on the table. Her eyes continued to pierce through Syaoran's sitting form.

She didn't get it, was it payback for her slapping him? She only did it because she was the one who needed revenge. He didn't need to agree to that horrible solution, "Do you even know what you just said?" Sakura asked, as she grabbed Li by the collar, forcing him to look up at her, yet his eyes still remained flat on the ground. _"I can't believe this! You… you…jerk!"_

It was then that everyone suddenly remained still and only stared at the argument that seemed to be run by Sakura. It was then that she had let go of his collar, and raised her right hand to once again slap his left cheek like she did three days ago. However, this time Syaoran was quick enough to grab her wrist and stand up from his chair. Stopping her from the action she was about to perform once again. "You are _not_ going to slap me _again_. Once was enough." Syaoran roughly whispered as he stared blankly down at her as she struggled to free her right wrist from his grasp.

"_You know what I think? I think once is never enough for you!"_ Sakura glared, as she stopped struggling to free her hand from his grasp. _"First you slap me then, this? I think you deserve more than just ONE slap LI!"_ Her emerald orbs smoldered with fury.

"I already said sorry," Syaoran stated more calmly as his eyes began to soften. "You already slapped me once, and I said sorry. Is that not enough?" He whispered beside her ear so only she can hear.

Sakura felt his warm breath brush against her skin, and she slightly shivered at the contact. "It's just not enough Li." She whispered, trying to sound as harsh as she could, instead her tears began to cascade down her cheeks. "It's just not enough."

It was then that Sakura felt him yank her right wrist towards him, and she felt her body hit his. In a few seconds, they only stood there, as Sakura was too shocked to even react to his unexpected actions. She felt Syaoran free her right wrist and quickly encircle her waist as his right hand was gently placed behind her head, pulling her to rest on his chest. Her tears not leaving as she continued to cry.

She didn't know what she was doing and all she could do was cry. Syaoran only stood there to comfort her as her fists were balled and she pounded against his chest. This action only made him hug her closer, restricting her to move, before she finally gave up and tightly held his green button-up shirt in her fists instead. She continued to cry, feeling like her tears would never end.

Wasn't it just a few minutes ago that she was fuming mad at this guy who she was now crying on? Didn't she just want to slap him earlier, and wasn't she ready to kill him? Then why was she standing there continuously crying on _him_, about what _he_ has done. It was all confusing to her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Syaoran didn't really know what he was doing and all he knew was he found himself hugging and comforting Sakura when he had seen the tears run down her cheeks. He felt responsible, terribly responsible about her tears. In only a month and a week of knowing her, he had caused her to shed so much tears and it pained him to know that he could do nothing about it. He was responsible for it after all.

After about twenty more minutes of Sakura crying on his chest and everyone leaving, she had finally stopped. Her shoulders were no longer shaking as much as they used to, and her sobs have silenced. However, she still considered grabbing onto his shirt, and Syaoran didn't mind even if he can already feel her warm and wet tears seep through his shirt.

"I'm sorry," Syaoran said as soothingly as he can as he whispered into her ear. "It's just that I don't think both of us can afford losing our jobs and companies right now."

Sakura's shoulders have completely stopped shaking, and her grip on his shirt loosened. Syaoran also loosened his hold on her as she placed her palms on his chest, slightly pushing herself back to look at the darkened part of his shirt. Her tears had soaked the middle of his shirt, and she looked around only to notice that they were the only people left inside the conference room.

"Everyone left," she said in a raspy voice. She then looked up, to find Syaoran's amber eyes staring back down at her. She felt her cheeks suddenly heat up as she looked away, staring at the wet spot on his shirt. Sakura felt embarrassed by the fact that she was acting like such an inconsiderate person lately, yet he still let her cry on him. She never expected to have a break down in a meeting, yet she felt it help her calm down a lot. She wasn't as enraged and she felt all the stress that she had been feeling flow out of her.

"Look," Syaoran tried to explain as he continued to look back down at Sakura. "I never meant to slap you during that day. I just didn't have as much self control and I…" Syaoran's voice faded as she continued to stare back down at his shirt. "I was just in so much stress, that you happened to be there. I'm really sorry."

Sakura then looked back up at him, only to find his eyes pleading for some sort of forgiveness or understanding. Sakura opened her mouth and say something but before she could say anything, she noticed a sudden flash of guilt wash through his amber eyes which stared intently at her emerald ones. His face then turned into a look of sincerity and she could have sworn, that he was a totally different person from the man who had slapped her six days ago.

It was then that he slid his arms away from her waist and, Sakura slowly pulled her hand back to her chest, and clasped them together. He stood there in front of her, and wiped her still wet cheeks with his thumbs. Syaoran then placed his left hand inside his pocket while he placed his right hand on her left shoulder, stepping back a little to look intently at Sakura, "It's going to be different from now on. Once we exit this room, you realize that we're no longer going to be just the _model and manager_, right?"

Sakura frowned and noticed that his expression immediately sulked by looking at her face. She found herself smiling. She somehow found it funny and reassuring, how his expression suddenly turned hurt and guilty once again. She then grinned and playfully punched him on his left arm, "That's for dragging me into this!" She said as she laughed playfully, running towards the front of the doors. He then arched an eyebrow at her sudden change of mood and childishness, "What are you waiting for?"

Syaoran's confused face then turned into a smile as he walked towards her with a smirk, "So now that things are getting back to normal, your mood swings are coming back too?"

"Shut up Li."

He carefully placed his right arm around her shoulder. He noticed her shift uncomfortably but he quickly pulled her closer to him. "Whenever we're out in the public, it's no longer Li."

Sakura then looked up at him clueless about what he had just said or meant, as she still tried to shift under Syaoran's arm, "I don't get it."

Syaoran only laughed heartily and messed up her hair with his left hand as she pouted and tried to slap his hand away, but ended up slapping her head instead. She whimpered with an annoyed face as she rubbed the spot where she had slapped her own head.

"That's for punching me," Sakura only crossed her arms as she looked the other direction, but a smile was evidently plastered across her face.

"That's so unfair Li," she mumbled under her breath but Syaoran heard her, and decided that it's time for the both of them to get out of the conference room. It's time for them to face their new challenge, their new career, and most of all, their new life.

The amber eyed manager smiled as he opened the door, walking beside Sakura, while his arm rested comfortably around her shoulder. They would have to get used to this soon. He looked down at her and found her still mumbling with her arms crossed across her chest, "Stupid Li."

Syaoran then turned his head to face her. He then planted a light kiss on her delicate left cheek, as he whispered into her ear, "We're _supposed_ to be together now remember?" She turned to face him with a light blush from his previous action, and emerald eyes that lightly glared up at him. He chuckled at this and whispered once again before looking back ahead, "You'd have to get used to that soon," He said in a low voice as he pulled her closer. "Don't worry, I'll try make it up to you for dragging you in this… and saving your career life," Syaoran chuckled as he said the last part.

Sakura then nodded and looked back down, before her arms slowly uncrossed themselves and roughly elbowed Syaoran. He simply ignored the pain of his abdomen and laughed at Sakura's reaction, and smiled to himself as he thought of the first two days they met. Everything was like it was before, and he liked it, as if everything that made their first month rugged and completely difficult was over with. They were just on a bumpy, slightly uneven road now, and he liked it that way. It was obvious that they still argued, and that was what always brought the fun.

He then noticed the emerald-eyed model trying to shift under his arm and he figured she did this to try and feel more comfortable, but she wasn't so sure on how to do that. She mumbled and thought about what he had said earlier. It then crossed her mind that _this _was exactly the reason as to why she didn't want to agree to the solution. Then again now that she had thought about it, she still disliked him just not as much. Either way she had no choice now, like Tomoyo said it was the only choice. It probably wasn't going to be that bad, "I guess you're right Li."

Syaoran noticed Sakura shift once again and decided to adjust his arm, "It's not Li anymore."

She then stopped moving and looked up at him, "It's Syaoran now… _Sakura._"

At that moment the corner of Sakura's eyes landed on the tall windows that graced the thirty-eighth floor. She stopped walking and was followed by Syaoran as he noticed her gaze at the view they were given of Tokyo. The drizzling has finally stopped and the sky began to clear as the sun's rays slightly hit their features. They stood their admiring the view as the grey clouds slowly parted to reveal the clear, blue sky and the golden sun.

Her day wasn't heavenly perfect; however nothing was perfect after all.

"Sugoii da ne… _Syaoran_."(1)

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/n:** I finally finished the chapter that boosts this whole story to the actual plot! I have finally finished it! Buwahahaha! _The next chapter is where it all starts! _

_**I love you guys for waiting for all those annoyingly LONG (that being an understatement) chapters! **_

_This chapter might not be one of the ones I consider my best, **but it had to be here**!_ **_Please try to understand._** **_I'm sorry!_** All the **_character in depth_** had to be here too. As you noticed there aren't too many descriptions in the past three chapters since it's **_mostly in a third-person omniscient narration_**. It's more about what was going through the characters' heads, because I thought it was really important for those particular chapters, like I said in my previous chapter something emotionally and mentally unstable just happened. I promise, I will go back to my descriptive style and most likely combine the character thoughts in it too.

This chapter involved mostly Sakura and Syaoran, since I thought they needed the most focus in this chapter. They are the main characters after all. _I do have **a lot more other pairs **out there, and a few more characters waiting to be introduced in the later chapters and I hope you guys continue reading to meet them_.

**NOTE:**

**(1)**Sugoii da ne- Amazing isn't it

_**Most of all, thank you for the people who reviewed! I love your ongoing support!**_

Aimee Yumi, Musette Fujiwara, Agent08, Eternal-Longing, hey chlei, ch3rryblossom-baby, Aneko-chan, jessemccartney808, AirStriker, Amazoness Archer, pratyhi5, i love white, Carmela-chan, xoxo, Fallen Latte, Sakura5584, x-Trisha-x, rawritskim, Weary Soulsearcher, princess-moon-soul, it'sjay, pyscho-pyro-shrink, Snowy Azn Angel, MeakoXIII, -Kori Kage Tenshi-, rukz.

**_Thank you guys so much for your reviews! You guys rock! Thanks for reading the story even if it is excruciatingly time-consuming, and long._**


	9. Making It Up

**A/n:** I'm back! With another chapter! Woot! Anyway, I'll just let you guys read along and hopefully see the replies I had for your reviews last chapter.

**Note: **A tad bit shorter than before. **Replies dedicated to reviews from chapter eight found at the author's notes below.**

**WARNING:** Scenes in this chapter are focused more on Sakura and Syaoran once again.

**_Chapter of Pure SxS_**.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**Strictly Professional**

Chapter IX:

Making It Up

Amber eyes stared fixatedly at the dry roads of Tokyo as the traffic continued to run smoothly. He continued to maneuver his black sports car down the street as he listened to the person who talked on his headset attached to his phone. "So you're not going to work today, right?"

"No Meilin, I'm not-" Syaoran thought for a second as his eyes never continued to leave the road. "Actually, I am going to work. But just tell Daidouji I won't be there just because…" The amber-eyed manager sighed as the rest of his sentence faded. Even though it was his career, it still sounded kind of awkward. "Well I'm working, but I'm not! Got it?"

There was a momentary silence on the other side of the room and Syaoran could swear that his cousin was probably raising one dark, delicate eyebrow at him. A few more seconds of silence before Meilin finally made some noise, in a form of an inhale of air. "Oh! I think I get it now." He could almost swear that his cousin was smirking widely.

"Thank you," Syaoran replied flatly as he switched his right foot to step on the breaks. His eyes finally left the road as he stared out the passenger seat's window of his sport's car. He found a small, corner flower shop, his eyes resting on it as thoughts ran through his head before Meilin broke him out of his reverie.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you already know this but," Meilin started as a fast paced typing on the keyboard was heard. "Christmas break starts on the eighteenth, Monday."

Syaoran rolled his eyes at the obvious statement, "Everybody knows that."

"I know," Meilin said as the rapid typing on the keyboard was heard once again. "But not a lot of people know that yours and Sakura's Christmas breaks have been moved earlier to December sixteen, Saturday." With the following information mentioned, Syaoran's eyes grew shocked but instantly turned into tiny slits as he noticed that something was probably going on.

"Why?" He questioned suspiciously and stepped on the gas, ripping his gaze off the flower shop after a number of angry, honking sounds were heard from behind his black sports car.

"Why are you so suspicious of us _dearest_ cousin?" Meilin questioned, emphasizing the word dearest before laughing a very evil cackle came after her question. _That_ was exactly why he was suspicious.

"Why not be?" Syaoran questioned once again as Meilin's laughter died down. "From your _angelical _laugh and the way your brain _innocently_ functions, there's always something going on in there when you're trying to be nice to _me_, your _dearest_ and most _favorite_ cousin." He stated sarcastically.

"I guess you now think that _us_ is another word for _me_," Meilin said as she gave out another one of her shrilling laughter. "Just to refresh your vocabulary, 'us' is the plural pronoun which usually consists of the person who is talking and another group of people he or she refers to. However, me-"

"I get your point Meilin; I'm not as slow as you are," Syaoran stated as he made a quick turn on the next intersection, before turning back down to the road he was earlier. "Is there an actual reason behind the earlier Christmas break?"

"Normally, we call it a reward for the people who have worked hard for the past month," His ruby-eyed cousin started. "However, this partially involves another reason. Since you guys have to work over-time on your _relationship_, we thought that it would just be fair. Don't you think?"

Syaoran sighed. He never really realized that he does actually have to 'work' even on their breaks. It was his stupid fault in the first place, and now he has to pay the consequences. He only agreed to it because he did not want to lose his career, lose his future company, not want to have his mother ashamed of him, and be blamed for all the ignominy that he has caused. It was selfish, yet it worked.

"Yeah," Syaoran turned the wheel and positioned his car to park on one of the empty parking slots. "I have to go Meilin, tell Daidouji that I'll be taking this day-off."

"Don't worry, I'll tell her," Meilin started as a chuckle was heard on the other line. "I'll also say not to worry as you're not exactly slacking off either." Meilin then hung up with a final laugh.

Syaoran quickly ripped his headset off of him before stepping off his car. His amber eyes stared at the store he had parked in front of, and sighed. He could not even believe that he was doing this.

_It's official,_ Syaoran thought as he ran his gloved hand through his already messy chestnut hair. _I have transformed into a human being incapable of improper judgment that should be cuffed, tied down, and shut inside a mental hospital._

His amber eyes scanned the store that he had stopped over, and gave out another sigh, before grabbing the first thing that caught his eyes near the cream coloured door which held a sign reading "open" by the glass.

He grabbed a bouquet of yellow tulips and with pull of the door and a ring of the bell, he entered the flower shop.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Press…Bothersome," mumbled a soft, groggy voice as a lump under the thick comforters shifted. "Damn magazines," Another mumble followed as a pale arm suddenly stretched out from the white, silky sheets before landing back down on the pale pink pillow with a puff, pulling the pillow back inside the confines of the white comforter.

A few more mumbles were heard in the lines of stupid, manager and solution when a huge bang was heard after the figure which was formerly a lump landed face first against the carpeted floor of her bedroom. All the sheets which were once on her queen sized bed then followed suit as it all swooped down being dumped on her back.

Kinomoto Sakura then sat up from her peach carpeted floor as all the sheets dropped behind her back. She mumbled a few curse words before unsteadily climbing back up on her bed, almost tripping on her oversized, navy, star-patterned pajama bottoms. It was only a few minutes after nine and the young model was trying to get as much sleep as she could for the day.

That was probably one of the only good things that made her go through her currently busy life, a day's break. She needed sleep and Sakura lived for sleep. It was the only thing in life that usually kept her sane; however her career life had also invaded her dream and had come crashing down on her like an avalanche. She had just had a nightmare about the solution that her company had thrown upon her about the little press outrage on the slap she had forcefully and willingly gave Syaoran.

The emerald-eyed model rolled back to the centre of the bed, before she cuddled herself close to the pillow which she had wrapped her arms around before she painfully fell on the floor earlier. Sakura shut her eyes tightly desperately trying to get back to the peaceful slumber that she deserved. She rolled over to her left side as she dug her face in the pillow she hugged snugly. However, no matter how many times she turned, and buried her face in the pillow, covers or the mattress, she couldn't go back to sleep.

Sakura finally gave up as she sat up on her bed irritated. She glanced at her clock and noticed that at least she got a full eight hours of sleep. She had been so bothered by the events yesterday, that when both she and Syaoran were dismissed early to avoid more gossip, she couldn't let herself fall asleep on the bed until it was three o'clock in the morning.

Lazily, she got off the bed and didn't bother to fix her sheets, deciding that there was no point to fixing it since there was nothing else better to do for the rest of the day than eat and sleep. Sakura pulled back her heavy, white curtains and gazed at the stunningly bright morning. She pushed her arms up in the air and intertwined her fingers together as she gave a long stretch, trying to awaken her muscles. Apparently, even if her body seemed slightly awake, Sakura still felt kind of groggy as she slowly walked out of her vanilla yellow bedroom, not bothering to change out of her pajamas.

Remembering yesterday's events Sakura silently cursed that Syaoran still got on her nerves. They were supposed to act like a couple, and she didn't like the idea of being too clingy to that… jerk. Yes, she still referred to him as a jerk since he was still the one that got her into this problem, although he was _slightly_ nice to comfort her on the stress that _he_ had caused. Either way, he still appeared annoying to the emerald eyed model.

Sakura and Syaoran had another argument yesterday, another one of their little spat sessions. The emerald-eyed model had kept on bugging him about how he still did not have to agree, and now the press was still hot on their tails, and it annoyed her. The argument which had occurred lasted for a long time inside Syaoran's office at the Li Designs building before they finally ended it with Syaoran smiling proudly and idiotically at the end. He had obviously won, since Sakura was just being, like what she was for the pas few days, stubborn. But did he always have to win?

_Damn that Li Syaoran._

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"That girl must be a very sweet and charming girl," A soft, yet mature female voice said from behind one of the rows of flowers. "She's very lucky."

"Um, excuse me?" Syaoran questioned as he turned around from approaching the empty counters to pay for the bouquet of yellow tulips in his arms, squinting his eyes to spot where the voice had come from.

A lady with light blue, almost knee-length hair which was accessorized with a simple, white, headband stood up from her kneeling position behind a variety of flowers. Her pale skin and ice blue eyes perfectly matched her hair and added a soft and gentle touch to her features. She wore a pink apron over a white turtle neck knit sweater and a purple A-line skirt which stopped right below her knees. She removed a pair of yellow rubber gloves covered in dirt and revealed her equally smooth and pale hands. Overall, a sophisticated and elegant look radiated from her figure.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said in her soft voice once again as she bowed her head to greet the customer who had entered the shop. "Welcome to Sono Hanakotoba," she smiled as she approached the side of the counter. "I'm Moridake Amika, the owner of the store. It's an honour to have you in our humble flower shop Mr. Li."

Syaoran stared at the girl with an eyebrow raised and smiled back seeing as he didn't have anything to cover his identity to the woman who smiled warmly in front of him, "It's my pleasure to meet you Moridake-san." Syaoran greeted back as he continued to approach the counter which the lady still stood beside, "but may I ask what you meant by your earlier comment?"

"Oh, I did it again didn't I?" She asked with the same never faltering smile on her face. "I tend to say things like that a lot these days," she said as she approached the young man while she bent forward and stared down at the bouquet of flowers in his hands seriously. "Yellow tulips…"

"What about them?" Syaoran asked as he stared at the bouquet of flowers he had in hand, trying to figure out what was wrong with the flowers which the pair of ice blue eyes gazed intently at.

"May I ask you a question Mr. Li?" She questioned as she took a quick glance up at the amber-eyed model that looked away from the flowers in his hand and nodded. "Are you hopelessly in love?"

"What?" Syaoran questioned, a bit taken aback by the sudden question of the owner who stood before him. "No, why?"

"Well, the flowers seem to speak for you." she started as she straightened her back and gathered her thick, and water-like, knee length hair to rest on her left shoulder. "You see, flowers have many different languages. Usually, the people who have grown accustomed to having flowers around tend to pick out flowers which suit the feelings they want to express." Amika started as she walked towards a number of purple crocus flowers, caressing them with a gently touch. "However, for people who are not greatly familiar with them, they tend to pick out things that are not connected to what they feel at all." Amika said as she walked over to yellow-orange marigold flowers.

"That explains the name of the shop, does it not?" Syaoran asked as he remembered the meaning of the shop he entered,_ The Language of Flowers._

"You catch on quick Li-san," Amika said as she gave out another one of her smiles. "Yellow tulips represents that the person you intend to give it to gives you sunshine with their smile." She said as she continued to smile at the face of the amber-eyed manager who seemed to attentively listen to her explanations. "It can also mean that you are hopelessly in love." She continued as she approached the young man who held the yellow tulips in hand and gently took it from his hands to place it in a bucket outside where the rest of the flowers lay, before entering back inside.

"So I'm guessing you did that because you knew those weren't the flowers that I needed; and that I am a great big amateur at this since I have not been around flowers much," Syaoran raised both eyebrows as he followed the figure who only walked to the middle of the store.

"Since you had just openly and bravely claimed that you are an _amateur_ at this," Amika smiled as she stared with interest at the man who still stood near the counter and admitted his weakness. "I believe you would need some help trying to find those flowers that you really need. So what is it that you need Mr. Li?"

Syaoran stared at her with an eyebrow raised; she seemed to know what he needed to get and only wanted a confirmation. A thought then ran through his head, that she probably did know what he wanted since the press had already broadcasted his and Sakura's little 'Lover's Quarrel.' Syaoran ran a hand through his hair and looked for a way to explain his situation, "Well I can't really say I'm _hopelessly _in _love_, but I uh…" Syaoran's voice faded as he desperately searched for a better way to express the fact that he only went there for the sake of getting any type of flower. Apparently, nothing better came to mind, "I need to say sorry to… some-."

"Okaa-san, I just finished putting the white tuli-" a small female voice interrupted but was immediately cut off by a little shriek of her own. A little girl who seemed like a complete replica of the owner came out of the rest of the rows in the shop, stopped, and quickly hid behind Amika. Her long, braided, light blue hair whizzed by and followed the rapid actions of the little girl once her light pink eyes, which differentiated her from her mother, spotted Syaoran. She peeked behind her mother's skirt which she lightly grasped, smiling ever so lightly, and blushing at the sight of the young male model that stood in their shop.

"Why thank you Chiyori-chan," Amika smiled warmly as she turned around and kneeled down to reach the height of her daughter, before gently placing a delicate hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Why don't you do mommy a favor and go grab some of those white tulips for our customer?" Chiyori shyly nodded and smiled weakly at Syaoran before running back to where she had come out from earlier.

Once Chiyori was gone Amika stood back up and faced Syaoran who seemed shocked by the piece of information he had just absorbed, "She's your daughter?" Syaoran dumbly questioned as he stared at Amika who still had the familiar smile on her face. "Wait, ignore that question. She obviously is; you look exactly like her."

"You seem shocked," Amika said with an amused smile as she continued to stare at the baffled Syaoran who stood in her shop. "She's Chiyori, my four year old daughter. People do say I look a lot like her."

"Yes you do," Syaoran said as he gave a chuckle. "And… white tulips?" Syaoran questioned as he looked seriously back up at the young mother who still smiled in her spot.

"White tulips symbolize asking for forgiveness," Amika stated as she looked at Syaoran who ran his hands through his already messy chest-nut locks. "That is what you needed, isn't it?"

At that moment, Chiyori came back running to the male model as she carried a bouquet of fresh white tulips in her hand. Syaoran smiled brightly at her and kneeled down to grab the white tulips from the young child and watched amusedly to see her quickly run back behind her mother. Syaoran stood back up and smiled at Amika who simply smiled at him. Oddly enough, her smile also reminded him of the store owner, "I think those are the ones you'll need for now, isn't that right Mr. Li?"

Syaoran nodded and walked over to the counter where he expected Amika to go behind and receive his payment, "So how much would you want for these?" Syaoran questioned as he stared at the bouquet in his hands.

"It's free of charge right now," Amika whispered.

Syaoran stared at her with widened amber eyes, "No, I'll-"

"It's okay," Amika smiled as she smiled at the sight of her daughter fiddle with her dress in the middle of the store with a small smile gracing her lips. "As long as I finally see my daughter with a smile around other people, it would be considered more than enough payment." Syaoran looked behind him and noticed Chiyori smiling nervously as she glanced at him, "She idolizes you and Sakura-chan. You can pay next time you wish to come by. It would be nice to have you back," Amika smiled before she walked from behind the counter, to approach her daughter.

_Idolizes Kinomoto and me?_ Syaoran thought as he looked at the young girl who stood shyly beside her mom. _I wonder how they'll react if she knew we weren't really together._ Syaoran frowned but quickly covered up his guilt with a smile, pushing all previous thoughts at the back of his head, deciding that nobody had to know.

"Chiyori don't you have to say something to our customer?" Amika questioned as she lovingly smiled at her four year old daughter.

Chiyori quickly fumbled with her orange dress as she shyly approached Syaoran, "Thank you for coming to Sono Hanakotoba Li-san."

Syaoran smiled at the young girl as she shyly played with her dress, "No, thank _you _for your assistance Chiyori-chan." Syaoran smiled as he kneeled down to offer a hand for the young girl to shake. Chiyori shyly took it and shook it with a smile.

"Will you be back?" She questioned quietly as her bright pink eyes innocently stared at Syaoran's amber eyes.

Syaoran simply smiled and nodded his head, remembering her mother's previous statement, "Of course I will, only if you call me onii-chan. Then, maybe one day, I'll bring Sakura onee-chan with me," Syaoran said with a smile as he knowingly glanced at Amika who simply smiled at her daughter's lit up face. "What do you think about that?"

"Really?" She questioned as her smile grew wider than before. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do!" Syaoran exclaimed happily as he smiled at the girl whose pink eyes sparkled with happiness. "So you be a good girl and help your okaa-san take care of these precious flowers until onii-chan comes back, okay?"

"Un," Chiyori nodded with a very bright smile as she stared at Syaoran stand up.

"Good bye now Chiyori," Syaoran said as he ruffled the young girl's braided hair like an older brother.

"Ja ne, onii-chan," Syaoran smiled at the little girl's use of the word.

Syaoran smiled and nodded with a goodbye at Amika before he opened the door and left the flower shop with one last ring of a bell.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was eleven-thirty in the morning when a soft breathing was heard accompanying the laughing people in a comedy television show. The sun's rays had penetrated through the thick, cream, and gold-embroidered curtains entering the light caramel-coloured living room. The rays had lit up the room and slowly crawled its way to hit the sleeping model on the sofa.

Sakura grumbled as she lazily got off the couch, rubbing her back as she rubbed her tired emerald eyes. She had fallen asleep with the television turned on after breakfast, and shut it off with the remote control she had accidentally dropped when she had fallen asleep. She then fell back on the couch and, once her head hit the belly of the human sized teddy-bear which sat at the corner of her peach coloured sofa, she heard someone knocking against her front door.

The young model grumbled. She slowly lifted herself from sofa, not bothering to check her appearance in a mirror, as she walked towards the door. She still wore her overly sized navy pajama bottoms patterned with yellow stars which rested right on her hips. Her unbuttoned, equally oversized matching pajama top lay on her left shoulder as the other side slowly slid down her right shoulder dragging down the strap of her white tank top, leaving her creamy, delicate shoulders bare, as the remaining cloth dangled with her arms. The white tank top which Sakura wore inside her pajama button-up was slightly left askew.

Sakura was walking down the hall with her emerald eyes half open, her body slumped in a sleepy position, and her hair had strands sticking out. Either way you look at it, Sakura was a walking zombie model. Even so, she still looked adorable in her early-morning posture.

Once the emerald-eyed model reached the front door, she didn't bother to look at the hole in her door as she rubbed her left eye with her left hand. Sakura slowly opened the door once she finished rubbing her tired emeralds and as soon as she got a view of who was at the door, she quickly shut and locked it in front of the person who stood in front of it.

Sakura yawned as she peeked through the whole to see Syaoran still standing outside. "What do you want from me this early in the morning jerk?"

"It's already eleven-thirty-four. You can't really call it early in the morning," Syaoran chuckled at her comment which Sakura ignored, he was right… _again!_

"Answer the question or leave," Sakura said a bit annoyed that her sleep has been once again interrupted. "Pick."

"I'm picking the first one…" Syaoran said through the door. "_First_," he then added with an afterthought.

"Well then answer the question," Sakura demanded, as she ignored the extra word Syaoran had emphasized in his previous statement.

"Can you please just open the doors," Syaoran complained as he looked at the empty hallway, "We have some _business_ reasons to talk about."

Once Sakura heard the term 'business' she quickly unlocked the door and swung it open to come face to face with…

White tulips?

"I said I'll make it up to you didn't I?" Syaoran said with a faint smile as he slowly lowered the flowers in front of the wide-eyed zombie-like and still adorable model. He chuckled at the sight of her face but Sakura didn't seem to notice it at all.

Sakura couldn't help but stare at the flowers which Syaoran held in front of her. She was in so much shock that all she could do was stare at the lovely white petals of the tulips which were offered in front of her. The sweet scent instantly filled her nostrils, and immediately affected her brain to stop functioning. The female model only stared dumbfounded at the flowers which seemed to keep her stunned.

"Aren't you going to invite me in Sakura?" At the mention of her first name, Sakura quickly snapped and gently grabbed the flowers from Syaoran's hold then quickly and harshly pulled him inside her condominium before locking it securely. "Talk about nice invite, changing in mood, reaction, and…" Syaoran took one good look at Sakura's early morning look and raised an eyebrow at her lopsided garments. "Clothes."

Sakura then whipped her head back at him to tell him to mind his own business and glare but Syaoran was no longer smirking at her like she thought he would be; instead was taking off his shoes and walking down the hall, observing her place. Sakura then ignored him and placed the tulips on one of the glass-side tables which lay beside the couch she formerly fell asleep on. Her delicate hands grabbed an empty crystal vase before walking towards the kitchen.

Syaoran stared around her condominium. The manager was expecting an enormous, fancy place filled with numerous expensive things since she was a famous celebrity. However, it was simple, standard sized, and neat. It looked almost typical to him, with the greatly coordinated colours of the room. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was her incredibly huge television which stood against a wall, her surround sound system, the many stuff toys which were displayed in glass cabinets, numerous pillows scattered around the room, and a human-sized teddy bear which sat comfortably on the sofa. He guessed that it was probably as big as him, if not, _bigger!_ Where she got the teddy bear? He didn't think he'd want to know.

His amber eyes scanned the place and decided to wait a little until Sakura told him what to do. He didn't want to do something that can get her back to her recent bad moods, and kick him out of the house before he can even say anything else.

Soon, Sakura came back with the vase filled with water and a bowl of ice cream with a spoon in her mouth. She placed the bowl down, before she poured half of the water in the vase on another identical piece of furniture which lay on the other side of her peach sofa. Placing the now, half-filled vase on the side of her room, she quickly untied the ribbon which secured the plastic wrap around the bouquet and equally divided it to place into the two vases. After she did this, she quickly plopped herself on her sofa, grabbed her bowl of strawberry ice cream, and placed the spoon which was on top of the scoop.

Sakura's emerald eyes stared at his amber ones, and raised an eyebrow at his standing figure. "What are you doing just standing there?" Syaoran was about to sit on one of the smaller sofas before Sakura stopped him with her hand. "I didn't say sit, I was kind of thinking _talk_."

Syaoran arched an eyebrow; _she sure has a way with visitors_.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" Sakura said as she stuffed another scoop of ice cream in her mouth. "This better be worth waking me up from my oh-so-peaceful slumber."

"I was just wondering," Syaoran took in a deep breath as he wondered whether or not he should be doing this. After all, they were supposed to be on a day-off.

"Go on," Sakura said as she twirled her spoon to gesture him to continue.

"I was wondering," Syaoran started taking a deep breath. "If you'd want to go out somewhere?" Syaoran finally asked as he waited for her dreaded expression, yet all he got was a tilt of her head as she stared at her ice cream before taking a scoop. He figured this was her way of telling him to continue, and so did, "My treat, since I've been unfair to you the past days."

"Mm," Sakura nodded trying to melt the ice cream in her mouth. "You finally noticed huh?" Sakura said with a smirk.

"Yes, I have," Syaoran said staring at her emerald orbs. "I've been a horrible manager and I just thought going out would be…" Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair as he thought whether or not he should say the next part since it was the reason as to why he was a 'horrible manager' in the first place. Sighing, Syaoran finally decided on saying what he had intended to say, "I thought it would be a good practice for our 'relationship.'"

"Okay," Sakura started as he raised an eyebrow at Syaoran. "Did Tomoyo talk you into this?"

"What?" Syaoran asked baffled by her sudden off topic question.

"She's known for these kinds of things," Sakura mumbled, as she stuffed the last scoop of her strawberry ice cream in her mouth. "Long story."

"Okay…" Syaoran said as he looked at Sakura confusedly.

"And stop standing there," she said, cocking an eyebrow up at him. "That's why there are sofas you know."

"But you were the one that-"

"I know what I said," Sakura said with a chuckle. "I just never thought you'd follow it after walking to see my house without permission earlier."

"So…" Syaoran said sitting on the sofa. "Do you want to? It would be good for our reputation that we're 'back together,' you know."

"Fine. Don't try anything funny," Sakura warned as she placed the ice cream bowl from the table she had gotten it from earlier. "Just wait here with Mr. B."

Syaoran stared a Sakura and smirked as she patted the bear's head when she stood up, "You name your teddy bear?" Sakura then turned to face him and glared, "I thought only kids do that?" He taunted.

"Shut up," Sakura said, placing her hand on her hips. "It's nice to have a cute teddy bear like that to talk to when people, like you, drive me crazy."

"I never knew you love me so much that I never leave your head to the point of drive you crazy," Syaoran gave another smirk.

"You flatter yourself too much," Sakura said with a smirk. "For your information_ Li_, I don't you love you but I love disliking you."

"I see," Syaoran said in defeat as he raised both his hands up, seeing as she had to get ready. "Well, don't you need to get ready?"

With one last huff, Sakura quickly stomped her way towards a white door, which Syaoran guessed would be her room. She then slammed it shut but silently peeked out with an unsure smile. "Forgot something?" Syaoran questioned, as he leaned back comfortably on his chair, loving the scene she had just made.

"Um Li, Mr. Manager," Sakura questioned as she stepped out of the room and shut it close but continued to hold on the handle. "What am I supposed to wear?"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her, "Anything."

"Heh, if I end up being humiliated it'll be your fault being my manager," Sakura said with huff. "Tomoyo was always better at this." She added silently, but Syaoran heard what she had said.

"Tomoyo might be better, but I'm the best at it," Syaoran said with a smirk.

"At least she bothered to help," Sakura said rolling her eyes. "Unlike you useless piece of crap."

"Do you seriously want me to go barging in your closet and taking a peek at all your _personal_ belongings?" Syaoran said with a smirk as he watched her face redden, either with anger or embarrassment, he wasn't quite sure. "I thought so."

"You pervert!" She screamed. "I was only asking what I should wear! I never said _you_ could have the privilege of going through my closet."

"That's too bad," Syaoran said with fake disappointment. "It's funny how you say privilege. I'll be in almost every photo shoot you take and every runway you'll walk, since I am your manager. By that time, you'll eventually have to get used to me having to see what you've really got hidden behind your so called _privilege_." With that last fact stated Sakura quickly gave a huff, slamming her door shut.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Ready?" Syaoran asked as he heard the door to the bathroom open.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom with her silky auburn hair let down just above her shoulders, and not a single touch of make up on her face. The young model didn't fancy make up, so she only wore it when necessary. She didn't have a need for it anyway.

She was wearing a pale pink hooded sweater which reached her hips. The sweater lay two inches inside her shoulder, and dipped to end with a slight V. On the right side of the sweater were small but intricate designs of cherry blossoms petals which flowed nicely till the end of the sweater. The vee-cut neckline exposed the straps and the top of her cream coloured lace tank top which she wore inside. Her top contrasted with her dark wash jeans which fitted her body perfectly. The jeans had a light fading touch to the thigh area and slightly flared from the knee down. To top it all off, she wore a pair of peridot gems as earings and a gold chain with a similar shaped peridot pendant which almost matched the magnificence of her eyes.

"Yup," she replied, walking over to a drawer which held a cream coloured bag which she had placed all her belongings earlier. "Had a fun time with Mr. B?" Sakura asked noticing Syaoran sitting beside the huge teddy bear.

"Not really," Syaoran said as he gave out a yawn. "I had a fun time listening to your wonderful singing from the bathroom." He said with a smirk as he stood up from his seat.

"You heard that?" Sakura asked baffled by the fact that Syaoran had heard her singing while she was taking a shower.

"Of course I did," Syaoran said as he laughed heartily. "You sang it loud enough for even the neighbours to hear."

_It was that loud?_ Sakura thought to herself with her eyes wide in fear.

At the look of her face Syaoran laughed even harder and dragged her stunned figure towards the front door. "I was only kidding," he whispered as he gave out another laugh before receiving a punch from Sakura on his coated right arm.

"Don't say things like that," she said, before opening her coat closet and grabbing her cream coloured boots.

"But I did hear you singing," Syaoran said honestly as he bent down to put on his shoes. "You're pretty good."

Sakura felt her cheeks start to glow but quickly brushed it away. It was embarrassing enough that someone had actually heard her sing while she was in the shower. To make matters worse, it was her manager that heard her singing. _Why does he even bother to listen!_

Once Sakura finished putting her shoes on, she quickly stood back up to search for her cream coloured coat inside the closet but found it missing. "Here," Syaoran offered as he held the coat openly in front of her. "I'll help you put it on."

"I can put it on by myself thank you very much," Sakura said as she tried to grab the coat but only ended up stumbling forward since Syaoran had quickly moved it away from her. "What was that for?"

"I told you," Syaoran said as he steadied her back up to find her glaring at him. "I'll help you put it on… here," Syaoran offered and Sakura grudgingly obliged as she turned around to put on the coat which he held in front of him. She slipped the coat on her right arm and quickly slipped it her left arm in before tugging away from his hold. "Don't I get a thank you with that?" Syaoran faked a hurt expression as Sakura replied with a sarcastic smile.

"I don't thank people who do things that I don't want them to do Li," Sakura spat out as she grabbed the gloves from her coat pockets and slid her creamy hands in them.

"It's Syaoran," Syaoran corrected as he rewrapped his green scarf securely around his neck.

"What?" Sakura asked as she opened her bag to check if all her belongings were in there.

"You have to call me Syaoran remember?" Her manager reminded as he adjusted his scarf.

"Whoever said _you_ could give me orders?" Sakura glared at him.

"I thought we were over this issue?" Syaoran questioned remembering their argument in Sakura's trailer during their only photo shoot together. "Besides, you seemed fine with it yesterday, or did you already forget?"

"God you're hopeless," Sakura responded as she rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore Syaoran's question.

"I am not hopeless," Syaoran said as he put his right hand against his chest. "I am in fact, full of hope!" He said with a grin.

"Besides, we're inside _my_ place and I didn't forget." Sakura said as she grabbed her keys from her bag and got ready to open the door. "It's just the morning effect and I'm not a morning person."

"You took about half an hour getting ready, it's no longer morning," Syaoran said with a chuckle. "However, I cannot deny that I noticed that you are not a morning person."

"What does that mean?" Sakura cocked an eyebrow at Syaoran's smirking face.

"Let's see, you're late half the time," he said as he thoughtfully tapped his gloved finger against his chin. "You obviously wake up late, and you looked like a zombie with a hang over when I knocked on your door." He finished with a smile.

"I am not late half the time, and it's normal to look freaky in the morning! I bet you look even worse!" Sakura argued back.

"Oh, it's a bet?" Syaoran questioned with an amused smile. "So you're inviting me over to your condominium to sleep? Or are you inviting yourself over to my place to… you know?" Syaoran laughed at Sakura's disgusted face. "My, my… I never knew you could be so straightforward _Sakura_, but I do have to decline your offer."

"Don't call me Sakura!" Sakuar screamed as she held on tightly against the doorknob. "We're _still _in my place in case you haven't noticed, and there's only the two of us in here!"

"Are you suggesting we do that bet now? Sakura, since you haven't noticed I already declined your very seductive offer." Syaoran smirked at Sakura's fuming reaction. "Beside another correction to your statement," Syaoran said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mr. B can hear us loud and clear."

"Why you-" Sakura quickly lunged herself forward ready to punch Syaoran. However he quickly ducked and grabbed the door handle with one swift move and opened it, causing Sakura to stop her movements. Syaoran only gave out a smirk as he opened the door wider for Sakura to exit. She quickly took a deep breath before stepping out of her condominium door.

Sakura smiled sarcastically sweet at Syaoran as he let go of the door knob and let her lock her door before she stomped her way to the elevator, slowly followed by Syaoran. Once they reached the front of the elevator and Sakura's harsh pressing on the down button, he gently placed his right hand on her left shoulder.

"You need to calm down," Syaoran whispered to her. "We're in public now."

"How exactly can I come down if you're near me?" Sakura harshly whispered back.

"Simple," he said as he gave her shoulder a light squeeze. "You just have to pretend you don't dislike me."

"You make it sound so easy," Sakura said as she smiled sarcastically sweet up at Syaoran when an elevator door opened and a gentleman got off with a suitcase in hand, smiling at the 'young couple.' The elevator door closed once again, going up with other people and Sakura waited until the man quickly got inside one of the doors on the opposite side of the hall.

"That wasn't that hard now was it?" Sakura glared back up at Syaoran before letting out a sigh of defeat and hanging her head low.

"Fine," Sakura said as she tapped her foot against the floor. "I'll _try_."

Syaoran smiled down at her, letting his hand slide down from her left shoulder to her hand, holding it in his. Syaoran gave Sakura's hand a light squeeze, and walked her inside the empty elevator going down. The little action made Sakura look up at him with a confused expression, before he smiled even wider, "That's nice to know."

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

The sun which was once brightly shining high above the busy city of Tokyo was now slowly coming to take its rest, as it gradually descended from the sky. The formerly small, circular body which glowed white and gave out wonderfully bright rays down on Japan's capital was slowly changing its feature into a bigger circle and turning into a warm orange sphere. Its descent has changed the colour of the sky, and its departure has signaled for the moon to rise from the east, while the setting sun takes its rest from the west.

The formerly light blue sky has transformed into many colourful shades from deep blue to light pink. Its different hues must have been a great thing to observe, if only the people weren't too busy about their occupied lives. The winds have started to blow its cooler whistles and the dried, fallen leaves which lay crumpled and neglected on the ground, have slowly crawled its way together with the dance of the cool breeze.

Busy people have rushed their ways from building to building, some waiting impatiently for the cars to move from the heavy traffic, and many crowded at the subway stations ready to go and move on for their next destination for the day. Despite the many busy people who have blended themselves perfectly with the busy crowd; some still took time to enjoy their available leisure moment to go and take nice strolls at the parks and many amusing places to rest.

Many parks had different types of people all from children playing, family gatherings, friends talking, or couples having the romantic moment to spend with their loved ones. So exactly what category do we place these two people, where the guy comfortably rested on the strikingly dazzling young lady's lap with a smile while she lovingly looked down at him, brushing her hand against his stunningly gorgeous face, leaning against one of the leafless trunks of the many trees beside a pond with running water and lily pads?

Why, under the couples category of course!

_WRONG!_

The two breathtaking people who appeared as a loving couple were none other than Japan's top models, even possibly Asia's. From far away people would probably mistake them for two people who simply want to spend their intimate time in peace and quiet. However, if they knew perfectly well what was going on, they'll notice that their loving words, affectionate stares, and warm touches were nothing but a fake!

Indeed, Sakura and Syaoran who lay under the leafless tree, staring deeply into each other's eyes were only acting. It was the simple pretend game that almost everybody was unfamiliar with.

"Syaoran," Sakura said sweetly as she soothingly brushed the back of her hand against the young man's face that lay on her lap. "My legs are starting to turn numb." She whispered trying to not sound irritated, as she leaned her face forward slightly, some of her hair falling from behind her ear.

"Sakura," Syaoran said as he pushed her silky auburn hair behind her ear with his right hand. "I know," he whispered as Sakura slowly backed away from her leaning position and Syaoran sat up from the ground before smiling equally sweet at her.

"Thank you," The emerald eyed model gave out a smaller smile with a sigh as she watched Syaoran position himself beside her, and compassionately wrapped his left arm around her shoulders.

"No problem," Syaoran smiled back as he hugged Sakura closer, making her rest her head on his left shoulder.

At that moment, both models heard the grumbling of Sakura's stomach as she lightly flinched and blushed, moving her right hand on top of her stomach. Syaoran gave out a genial laugh as he nuzzled his face into Sakura's hair, inhaling her cherry blossom scent.

"You hungry?" Syaoran teased.

"No," Sakura said, as she lightly furrowed her eyebrows and pulled her head away from Syaoran to face his interested smiling face. "I'm starving!" She pouted as she looked up at him.

Syaoran gave out another laugh as he slowly unwrapped his left arm from around her shoulders. He stood up and offered a hand to Sakura who gratefully took it. Once she stood up, Sakura's stomach immediately grumbled once again as she stumbled forward due to the lack of feeling from her thighs, knees and legs. It was a good thing that Syaoran had been holding her hand and had immediately caught her only to land in his arms. They stood like that for a few minutes before Syaoran had talked.

"You okay?" Syaoran questioned, glancing worriedly at Sakura with a hint of taunting in his eyes. Sakura noticed this as he helped her steady herself before nodding her head with a sarcastic smile and eyes that read, _I saw that!_

The couple then slowly walked, holding each other's hands as they thought of a place to eat, "Hey, you said you like noodles right?" Syaoran questioned remembering the first half of their day when they had talked about what they liked and disliked. Apparently, one of Sakura's dislikes was Syaoran. Without a reply from Sakura, he looked down to see the obviously disturbed features of the model, "Sakura?"

"Huh?" Sakura questioned as she looked at Syaoran.

"What's the matter?" Syaoran asked as he stopped walking, to face her. "Are you sure you're okay."

"Yeah," Sakura replied as she looked up at Syaoran with eyes that clearly screamed,_ Are you crazy? Of course I'm not!_ "It's just that all these people…" Sakura's voice faded as she let go of Syaoran's hand to clasp both of her hands together to fiddle with her thumbs while she looked around at the amount of people whose eyes were glued at them.

Syaoran found Sakura fiddling with her thumbs rather amusing and smiled broadly, figuring it was probably her way of expressing nervousness since she had been doing it ever since they had exited her building and when he had not held her hand while walking. "You're not used to them seeing you around walking with someone else, moreover me, are you?" Syaoran questioned as he looked down at her.

It was obvious that Sakura had been uncomfortable being around him, how else with all these people walking around staring? It was odd, how she was the one who even suggested that they walked since she preferred it over driving, and said she wanted to be at least a partly normal person when they acted their roles.

"Yeah," Sakura answered once again as she looked up at him. "I'm used to people staring but not like _this_." Sakura whispered the last word for only him to hear.

Syaoran smiled and nodded, noticing her discomfort around the many people, "You'll get used to it, I'm sure of that."

Syaoran wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders and continued to walk, seeing as she still fiddled with her thumb while she stared down at the pavement. "Um, where are we eating?" Sakura questioned as she looked back up at him, trying hard to ignore the people's stares.

"I saw a corner noodle store while walking here," Syaoran explained. "I figured that it would be nice to eat somewhere normal for a change."

"Yeah, that would be nice," Sakura nodded looking back down again before looking back up once more. "But there would be more people there!" She whined, biting her lower lip. Even she didn't know she could be this nervous. The last time she was like this was…

"It's either we both starve or we both eat," Syaoran said. He gave Sakura's shoulder a light squeeze and smiled, "You'll do fine. By the time you probably stare at the food you'll gulp it all down and not even notice the people around you."

Leaving all thoughts behind, Sakura lightly elbowed Syaoran while he laughed at her. _He does have a point_, Sakura thought as she gave out a slightly relieved sigh.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I'm shocked you can still walk after eating all those bowls of Nabeyaki udon you ordered," Syaoran laughed out loud as he and Sakura walked together to another park that both of them noticed the be highly familiar, yet not as crowded as before, which relaxed both models. "When you said noodles were one of your favourite foods, I didn't expect that you could eat so much of it."

"I was starving!" Sakura argued back with a pout as she placed both hands on her hips, tearing her gloved hands away from Syaoran's grasp. "You made me starve, you bad date!" Sakura accusingly pointed her outstretched arm at Syaoran.

This only made Syaoran laugh as he grabbed her arm and slid his hand back down to intertwine it with hers. "I see you got over your little people trauma after eating all those food," Syaoran laughed. "I think you scared them away, such a beautifully slender person like you being able to gulp down all those food."

Sakura blushed at the thought of her hogging all the food at the table, she then noticed Syaoran's use of words, "Hey Syaoran." Sakura purred as she rested her head on his shoulder, "Beutifully slender?" She questioned as she batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"What about it?" Syaoran questioned as he stared down at her with an eyebrow arched.

"You called me beautifully slender," Sakura said with a grin.

"Why would you rather prefer distastefully obese?" Syaoran said with a wider grin as she stared at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"No," She replied. "But whatever happened to 'zombie with a hang over?'" Sakura said, as she once again batted her eyelashes playfully, as she neared Syaoran's face, tiptoeing to meet his eyes.

"I never said I find zombies unattractive," Syaoran argued as he stared back at her emerald eyes which seemed to glow brighter in the dark night. "In fact," he started seriously as he leaned in a bit forward, equally teasing Sakura back. "I think a zombie with a hang over is extremely adorable and lovely to…_ kiss_."

At hearing those words, Sakura quickly dropped herself back to her normal height, afraid of how far Syaoran might actually take their job when they were out as a fake couple in public. Syaoran only laughed at this as he placed his arms around Sakura's shoulders once again, as they walked down the park.

"I can't believe we're back here," Syaoran started, cutting the silence between the two. "How ironic," Syaoran said as he shook his head, and tried to move along with Sakura who simply looked around the familiar place, standing still.

"This was where we first met," Sakura finally realized, standing at the exact same spot where Syaoran had first wrapped his arms around her to save her from that moronic red-headed jerk.

"It's funny how we're walking here now as a _couple_," Syaoran said with a smile as he stared down at Sakura, removing his arm from her shoulder, and stood behind her before he repeated the action he had once done before. "And before we were just two complete strangers to each other," He encircled her waist, as he hugged her closer, resting his chin on her head as he did so.

"You're right, it is ironic." Sakura said as she leaned back into Syaoran's hold. "But when you think about it, we were pretending to be couple back then too," Sakura added softly so that only Syaoran can hear.

"Yeah, you _were_ my fiancé," Syaoran chuckled. "Now, it's one step lower. You're my _girlfriend._" Syaoran said as he emphasized the last word.

"You wish," Sakura whispered back. "You're just my manager and co-model, and I'm just a model."

"You're not just a model," Syaoran corrected. "You're _the_ _best_ female model in Asia… and my _fake_ girlfriend." He added. "Happy?"

"Better than what you said earlier," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't my fault you took it seriously," Syaoran smirked. "Or is it because you really want to be my girlfriend?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Sakura argued as she thrust both her elbows back at Li, causing him to slightly loosen his hold on her. "Thinking back on it now, when we met here we were only two strangers that didn't know each other. When you think about it now, we still don't really know much about each other, do we?"

"I guess we've got a lot to learn," Syaoran smiled as he loosened his arms around her waist and placed it back on her shoulder, pulling her close to him as they walked.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

The moon shone brightly from the black, silky velvet people called the sky. The stars which were barely visible to the people because of the lights radiated by the tall buildings surrounding the park and filling the city engulfed the light that the other celestial bodies glowed. The clock continued to tick as the night continued on, nearing the day's end to start a brand new day.

The lights from the post illuminated the park, as couples continued to stroll together through the night. As the temperature of Tokyo started to drop, the number of couples walking has coordinated with the weather itself. Only a few people were left, strolling around the park in each other's arms, making out behind a tree, or sitting down on a bench as they huddled in each other's arms.

Syaoran and Sakura were an example of these couples however; they weren't really together like most people thought they were. Even though both models were famous and undisguised during their whole day, they were left alone by the public. How? They were afraid that if they cause a commotion both successful models might break their currently 'edgy' relationship.

Edgy relationship? Really, that could be applied to both of them, if only they referred to relationship in a general manner and not the loving girlfriend-boyfriend matter most people thought they were in.

After a full forty-four minutes of walking around the park multiple times and always ending up at the same place, which was where they had first met, both Sakura and Syaoran had finally decided to go take a seat on a bench and give both their feet a break. They sat in silence, neither one talking as they simply watched the people pass by for a good fifteen minutes.

Syaoran still had his arm around Sakura's shoulder as she comfortably leaned down on him, "My neck is starting to hurt," Sakura complained in a whisper in Syaoran's ear as she opened her eyes to look up at him from his position.

"Then why are you still leaning on my shoulder?" Syaoran answered with a smirk.

"Because I _have_ to," Sakura said in a harsh whisper as she sarcastically smiled at Syaoran.

"Nobody said you have to," Syaoran replied as he hugged her closer. "You could always keep your neck in a normal position since I have my arm around you anyway; it will still look like we're together. You probably just _want_ to keep your head on me, don't you?"

"Excuse me?" Sakura whispered in her ear with a giggle as a young couple passed by them. "Why would I want to lean my head on your shoulder, when I know it can give me a bad case of stiff neck?"

"I don't know," Syaoran shrugged. "You tell me, since you're the one who's forcing yourself to lean on my shoulder."

"Fine," Sakura whispered harshly. "I won't." After a few minutes of Sakura struggling with where she could keep her head without looking or feeling awkward, she ended up in the same position where she was in earlier with a frustrated sigh.

"Why the sudden change of mind?" Syaoran chuckled.

"Oh shut up," she said, elbowing him lightly at his side, a habit she had picked up ever since they had first acted like a couple yesterday. Apparently, this habit had sunk in deeper into Sakura throughout the day and used it whenever she was annoyed by her manager.

Syaoran only laughed as he glanced at his watch. It was nearly midnight and they were still out, "I think we should start heading back," he said as he stretched both his arm up in the air as Sakura placed her right hand behind her neck, slowly rotating her head to stop the soar pains, "It's starting to get even darker than what it usually is."

"Not to mention colder," she added as a cold shiver traveled down her spine.

Syaoran noticed this and smiled. He took his scarf from his neck and delicately placed it around Sakura's as she tried to zip her coat up higher and blow into her gloved hands. "There," Syaoran said as he watched Sakura's movements stop, feeling the warm material touch her exposed neck. "Still cold?" he asked staring at her frozen figure.

Sakura took the soft and warm material in her hands and wrapped the thick, green scarf around her neck. She smiled at Syaoran as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him in a warm embrace as they walked back together.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I should go," Syaoran stated as he stood in front of Sakura.

"I think you should go too," Sakura started as she opened the door to her condominium with her silver keys. "Your loving fans might wonder where their dear Li Syaoran has been," she said with a grin as she turned around to face her manager who stood in front of her place.

"So…" Syaoran started as he stared at Sakura's emerald eyes.

"So what?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow at Syaoran's intense gaze.

"You remember that slap I gave you that obviously caused all this commotion between us that I agreed to…" Syaoran started as he fixatedly stared at Sakura. "You never really told me you accepted my apology just yet."

"Hmm…" Sakura said thoughtfully.

"So am I forgiven now?" Syaoran questioned hopefully staring at Sakura's thinking figure.

"Hmm…" Sakura repeated.

"Oh come on!" Syaoran said as he ran his gloved hand through his unruly chestnut hair. "I said I'll make it up to you and I did, didn't I?"

"Hmm…"

"After all those Nabeyaki udon you ate that I paid for, you have to give me at least _some_ credit," Syaoran desperately explained.

"It was only a few yen!" Sakura flushed remembering the great amount of food she consumed earlier that day. "You're too rich to even be complaining about that!"

"It's still money," Syaoran replied with a sigh. _This person is impossible!_

"I thought you had an unlimited supply of those," Sakura said as she scratched her head in thought.

"Just because it's impossible to count doesn't mean it's unlimited!" Syaoran argued back his arms flailing about in aggravation.

"You know what," Sakura started with a stern face. "Just for arguing with me, you're not forgiven!"

"That's unfair!" Syaoran argued much like a little boy as Sakura tried to hold in a giggle at his sudden outburst. "I got my butt off of my bed today just to go find out where you lived, then I had to waste my gas to return back to that flower shop just to get you those flowers of apology, which I don't think you even know what they really mean, then I had to spend thirty more minutes going around the city and trying to figure out where your building was! I got lost for you and after all that I don't even get-"

"Geez," Sakura cut him off. "You really have to loosen up a little."

"How do you expect me to loosen up when I have the most difficult model to handle?" Syaoran asked frustrated as he ran a finger through his hair.

"I kind of expect you to loosen up after I say this," Sakura said as she stared at Syaoran straight in the eye, and placed a delicate ungloved hand on his still cold cheek. "Li, Xiao Lang…" Sakura started as she placed a gentle kiss on his left cheek. "You are officially forgiven." She whispered.

Syaoran stared down at Sakura in shock. After her last words finally processed in his head, he grinned, "I see I'm rubbing off on to you quite quickly." Syaoran said remembering their previous discussions about getting used to expressing affections such as those, and Syaoran giving Sakura the same kiss on her cheek yesterday.

"Says who?" Sakura grinned back as she placed her hands on her hips. "As much as I'd hate to admit this, it was okay being with you today."

"Just okay?" Syaoran said with a pout.

"Fine, fine," Sakura said as she surrendered in defeat. "It was _fun_!"

"Now that wasn't that hard, was it?" Syaoran said with a smirk.

"It was _so _hard I'm pretty sure if it was in any normal situation I would have _puked _it out," Sakura said, giving a disgusted face.

"But this isn't a normal situation because you had fun with me?" Syaoran questioned teasingly.

"Just don't do that pouty-face-thingy again," She said as she disgustedly stared at him. "You look weird doing it."

"Avoiding the topic?" Syaoran questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I'll just take your comment as a good thing," Syaoran said as he smiled broadly at Sakura. "After all to me a zombie with a hang over is also a good thing. Like I said, it's extremely adorable and lovely to… " Syaoran smirked, gently lifting Sakura's chin to face him as he leaned in closer.

Sakura remembering the last word to his statement quickly stepped back and glared, "Shouldn't you be leaving?"

"Should I?" Syaoran questioned as he smiled innocently at Sakura.

"Yes you should," Sakura reprimanded. "I'll see you at work."

"Aren't we at work?" Syaoran asked in a whisper with the same innocent smile.

"Good point," Sakura said. "Well goodnight Li,"

"Li? It's Syaoran remember?" He corrected as he smirked at Sakura.

"We're at my place, remember?" Sakura reminded him with a smirk rivaling his.

"Oh but you see," Syaoran said as he pointed down at the floor which had a strip of varnished wood indicating the two different places. "You are, but I'm not."

"Do you always have to win things?" Sakura asked annoyed by the fact that every time she tried to prove herself right, he always won the discussions.

"I'll let you win next time," Syaoran stated after a silent pause before smiling as he slowly walked away.

With a small smile Sakura stared at Syaoran's retreating back before closing the door to enter her own house. Sakura quickly took off her shoes and her coat as she rushed towards the living room and plopped herself down on the couch.

She then noticed Syaoran's scarf still wrapped around her neck as she rapidly ran towards the door, hoping that Syaoran would still be there. Once she opened the door, he was gone and she simply sighed and walked back to the living room, _I'll give it back tomorrow._

It was then that Sakura's eyes landed on the white tulips on either side of her couch, which were placed on a table. _White tulips,_ Sakura thought as she stared intently at the flowers. _Flowers of apology huh…_ She thought as her lips slowly started to tilt upward. She sighed and figured she'll have to think about the meanings of the flowers next time she talked to one of her friends who were familiar with such facts.

She snuggled close to Mr. B on the couch and noticed a small piece of paper fall from his hand in front of her face. Sakura's emerald eyes sparkled with a smile as she read the note, _How did he…_ Sakura thought as she read the neat hand writing.

_I hope you had a great day. You should, since you just proved yourself to be a proud winner over your dignity, as you had finally let your own pride down and forgave me. Thanks._

_Oyasumi Kinomoto-san,_

_Li._

With one last thought she fell asleep into a deep slumber thinking of the last words Syaoran had said that night, _He let me win after all._

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/n:** I finished a chapter… That was apparently **FULLY **Sakura and Syaoran. Even the first chapter wasn't fully SxS! At least this wasn't as long as chapter 8.

_Ah, this is a chapter that wasn't as interesting yet a building block to a brand new starting point for the two._

**Notes/Vocabulary:**

Sono - the

Hanakotoba - language of flowers

Okaa-san - mother

Onii-chan – brother

Onee-chan – sister

Nabeyaki udon – type of Japanese noodles

Oyasumi – good night

So the fun, which was supposed to be starting from this chapter onward, was fully focused on Sakura and Syaoran. **_I'm sorry if people wanted to read more about the other characters_**, but there was really nothing important going on for them so Sakura and Syaoran completed the whole chapter instead, since I needed them to get on a new and better start for the next chapters.

**_I will be having the other characters back, since I also have a building plot for the rest of the pairs of this story_**. Now that I think about it, I have so many pairings for this fanfiction. **_This story's key pair is Sakura and Syaoran though_**, **_so be prepared to see some chapters which mostly involve them_**. If not, the **_two more other main pairs_**, which I'm sure you guys will or probably already figured out whom, will be taking over the chapters.

I hope you guys liked this chapter. There was a lot of acting here for both Sakura and Syaoran. **_If you guys are wondering whether or not I'll make it a fast paced story where they suddenly start to love each other_**…**No_, I won't do that_**. They'll start as _friends_… who still argue in case you guys wanted to know.

**_This story is NOT, I repeat NOT going to be incredibly fast paced story._** It will take it's time before everything builds up. You might notice some mushy and fluff-filled parts (like this chapter) and some hints, yet they are just hints. They are not the REAL thing.

Also, I only had two new characters introduced in this chapter, and I believe that they will be appearing in future chapters as well. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this!

_**Anyway, I'm still really grateful for the people who review and continue to support my story!**_

**Here are the replies to your wonderful reviews to my previous chapter:**

**AirStriker:** Thank you for reading my story! I'm glad you like the long chapters! And Sakura and Syaoran are pretty famous, so they should've known something like this would happen, but to think that she was rarely into magazine gossip shocked them! Thank you for reviewing! XD

**Deviltwit:** Thank you for your review! XD

**-Kori Kage Tenshi-: **Yey, of course you are being thanked! You are one of my loyal reviewers after all! XD.

**ch3rryblossom-baby: **Lol. Let's just say that Sakura wouldn't really be improving her image to the public if she moves. Which means, more explaining would be needed and the chapter was already Long. Lmao. Thank you for the magnificent comment though; I would try to add more drama to the next chapters. These are just starting chapters so please be patient. XD. Thank you for your review!

**Musette Fujiwara: **The ladys' plans… yes indeed it is better now. XD. I believe I cannot answer what Touya's reaction was yet, for it will come in the next chapter, so please be patient. :D. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Agent08: **Yey! I rock your socks! That means a lot! Thank you for continuing to read my story and keeping in touch with a fellow author like me! XD. I really appreciate it! I'm glad you find my story worth it, I really do! Also, thank you for the applause, and I'm sorry to disappoint you with this chapter that not everything happened. Since this chapter is mostly Sakura and Syaoran, not a lot really happened. It just built their relationship from what they really were which was… nothing. I just had to have this chapter again, like all my other ones. So I'm really sorry to disappoint you about not having everything here! I love your reviews! Thank you for reviewing!

**Sakura5584.and.Naruto5:** Thanks for the two thumbs up, it means a lot to me! Thank you for reviewing! XD.

**moonstone-91:** Thank you for thinking that chapter eight was the best, I must disagree with you still… But thank you! Sakura does have incredible mood swings in this story, but hopefully that will change soon. Thank you so much for continuously reading through my long chapters and reviewing! XD.

**Snowy Azn Angel:** Let's just hope being together wouldn't be unwillingly for them soon. XD. Thank you for regularly reviewing!

**x-Trisha-x:** Thank you for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate your support! xD.

**pyscho-pyro-shrink:** Thank you for always reviewing my chapters! XD. I really appreciate it!

**Zilver Wings:** How I write such long chapters? Well… let's just say that I have writing spurts right after having a whole week of mental blocks. So I think all my thoughts just leak out into the story. :D. At least I think that's how I manage to type long. :. Anyway, about Sakura crying… It was actually a stress breakdown. People tend to get really emotional under complete and utterly stressful lives. :D. Thank you for reading and reviewing my long chapters!

**Rawritskim:** Ooooh. Now that you wonder how long the story is going to be. Let's just say that it's going to be really long, that there will be a second half typed and already planned. XD. I guess you've noticed I write long and since I write long, the story itself will be long. The time span the story will take over a complete two years. But don't worry, it's not like I would have to write a story for everyday of their lives. xD.

**pollyhi5:** Thank you! I love your constant reviews praty! XD.

**charlie and lola:** Oh no, I must have really disappointed you with this chapter, seeing as you loved the amount of drama, angst, fluff, and anger from the previous one. I'm sorry this chapter is full of fluff and a bit of teasing arguments! I really am sorry if it doesn't suit your taste! Anyway, thank you for reviewing!

**dark.retreat:** Hmm. This is an answer for your review in chapter 7, but since you already reviewed chapter eight… Chapter eight is the longest chapter. xD. Also, I'm not really sure what other surprises I have in this story that you haven't figured out yet. My plot's pretty big so… I'm not really sure. xD. Thank you for reviewing my chapters!

**shiningphoenix:** Aww. Thank you for noticing my symbolism with the weather. I'm flattered. XD. Thank you for reviewing!

**starZdestiny:** Thank you! I appreciate you loving my story even if it's long! Thank's for reviewing! XD

**Amazoness Archer:** I think I would love to very much keep on reading your reviews since I have noticed that you are a reviewer who doesn't simply mention great things to authors. First of, I'm flattered to even be complimented by you. XD. I would also like to try and leave out some things that are not needed in the plot. I'll really try! By the way, I'm glad you like the twist! I have to say that I love your reviews! Thank you for reviewing!

**it'sjay:** I'm glad you printed it out, but you really didn't have to waste any ink on the story just to read it lil-sis-jay-li. I'm also glad you like the SxS part. Thank you for reviewing jay!

**MeakoXIII:** Yes, they are together but it isn't real. About the question about it will be soon… All I can answer is… It's not as soon, but you'll just have to keep on reading to find out. XP. And thank you for the compliment and the review! XD.

**Aimee Yumi: **Aww. I think SxS will be a cute couple too! Thank you for your loyal reviewing! XD.

**Weary Soulsearcher:** Let's just say Li chose to keep quiet at the start. XP. And About Sakura starting to see Syaoran in a different light… Hmm, well she obviously doesn't hate him as much… at least not just yet. But I'm guessing that wasn't the light you were referring to. XD. Hopefully she will see him in a different light. XD. By the way… besmirched? Hehe, just a burst of vocabulary change. Oh yeah, thanks for the necklace! Thank's for reviewing eura-chii.

**Pinktreasure:** Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you love my story. XD.

**lil sakura:** Yes, payback is a bitch. XD. Also, don't worry, even if this chapter seems kind of too mushy and fluff-filled even for me… like I said in my previous author's notes, they won't fall for each other fast. This is not a fast paced story and I like my plot sloooow. XD. Thank you for reviewing!

**Empyreal Entity:** Thank you! I love your loyal reviews! XD.

**ilovewhite:** Thank you for the appreciation for my story! Thank you for your review as well, XD. There will be a Takashi and Chiharu in this story, but not as much. I'm thinking of having them appear in chapters eleven. XD. And Meilin, she's one of the main pairs. You'll figure out who she's with soon XP.

**Rose:** I guess you wouldn't be reading them if they were that long and irritating. xD. Thanks for reviewing, and for loving my LONG story. XP.

**Rukz:** Oh my… I can't believe you actually stuck to reading my story for four days! I am incredibly flattered by this! Thank you for reviewing and still finishing the chapter even if it was evilly long!

_**Thank you guys so much! **_


	10. Unwanted Memories

**A/n:** And with another chapter, I enter. I'm sorry for updating later than usual! I'm _SORRY!_

**Note: **The other characters are back!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**Strictly Professional**

Chapter X:

Unwanted Memories

Ruby eyes, which rivaled the vibrant colour of the red walls, stared out the tall, clear windows proudly looking at the sun which illuminated all of Tokyo. She casually leaned on her black leather chair, swinging her crossed leg, before looking back down at the entertainment segment of the newspaper. The classic on-hold tune continued to reverberate in her ear as she waited for a familiar voice to answer.

"Hello Meilin," Tomoyo's friendly voice greeted. "Calling about the news paper again?"

"I swear you're becoming a great psychic Tomoyo-chan," Meilin laugh gaily as she swiveled her chair back to face her desk. "I'm quite shocked you still haven't switched professions."

"What can I say, I love my job!" Tomoyo replied proudly on the other line. "I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world."

"Are you sure?" Meilin questioned seriously as she heard Tomoyo's reply. "Not even love?"

"What are you talking about Meilin," Tomoyo started as she heard her friend's sudden question on the other line. "We both know my life lives by my priorities."

"Oh, and you're saying love isn't even a part of your priority list?" Meilin shot back as she raised a delicate eyebrow.

"No," Tomoyo replied shortly yet firmly. "Besides, it's bothersome and distracts you from your real priorities."

"So you're telling me that you've found someone you love," Meilin stated suspiciously. "But you're trying to deny it because it will only distract you from your _real_ priorities?"

"No; all I'm trying to say is that's my personal opinion and a part of it means I don't need love in my life," Tomoyo stated flatly as she waited for Meilin's response which came in the form of silence. "So about the newspaper?"

"Everybody needs somebody to love them back," Meilin said ignoring Tomoyo's previous question. "No matter what type of love it may be…" she added softly. "But that's not what you should worry about because-" she planned to continue but shook her head and decided to shake it off as she decided to get back on track with the real reason as to why she had called Tomoyo. "Because we have to talk about the hottest news!" Meilin squealed; the previous thoughts shoved at the very back of her head.

Tomoyo chose to ignore Meilin's peculiar words from earlier and decided to smile and nodded her head, before remembering that Meilin can't actually see her. "Yes, the entertainment segment."

"Yeah, I was reading through it, and who would've thought that they would be at it two times this week?" Meilin's ruby eyes lit up excitedly.

"Li's really trying hard to make up for what he did, isn't he?" Tomoyo giggled thinking back on the past weeks that seemed to be forgotten so easily.

"Of course," Meilin started. "Syaoran is pro-women. I'm quite surprised he's not one himself… yet." Meilin laughed loudly at her own insult directed to her unaware cousin.

"Meilin!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Are you saying Li-san's gay?"

"Of course not," Meilin laughed. "My cousin, gay? That would be the day when Pluto crashes down to Earth." Both ladies laughed before Meilin interrupted with another squeal. "Speaking of which, Sakura _is_ a walking trend!"

"Oh that's a part of the Li Designs collection is it not?" Tomoyo questioned with Meilin figuring that she probably noticed Sakura's outfit in the picture of her pouting with eyes shining with joy while Syaoran held his stomach while trying to old his laughter at Sakura's expression. "Isn't Li-san wearing the collection too?"

"Yes, but that's normal," Meilin replied as her eyes scrutinized the picture closely as she noticed Sakura wearing an unfamiliar white, hooded sweater which rested perfectly below her collar bones, emphasizing them. The neckline formed a thin v before it connected with each other, which exposed a little bit of her ruffled inside shirt. Her ruby eyes squinted at the news paper, digging her nose as closely as possible to the newspaper, trying to look past Sakura's chocolate brown, wool-textured trench coat. "Tomoyo, do you know where she got that sweater that everyone seems to be talking about? So many people have asked about that sweater and I have no idea where Sakura got it from. It's definitely not from our collection."

"Eh, the sweater?" Tomoyo questioned nervously.

"Yes the sweater. I mean, it's one of a kind. I've never seen a neckline like _that_ before," Meilin pointed out. "I love it! Do you know where she got it?"

"Actually," Tomoyo started on the other line with a small laugh. "I deigned it for her."

"You designed it?" Meilin questioned amazed. "It's gorgeous!"

"Thank you," Tomoyo replied courteously. "I've been designing Sakura's clothes every since we were… Oh I don't know, ten?" She giggled at the memory. "She used to oppose to wearing them and was embarrassed. However, after four years my mother and I finally got her to model with the company."

"Really?" Meilin asked in astonishment as she imagined a young starry-eyed Tomoyo forcing Sakura into everything she held. "I never knew you designed so well. If you want you can run your designs by me, and maybe we can have it sold. It's really good!"

"Actually, It's just a hobby," Tomoyo replied. "I've always designed since I was young, since I've been around models ever since I was born. I guess being around them inspired me and I wanted to have a friend beside me who modeled."

"And thus Sakura," Meilin stated.

"Exactly," Tomoyo giggled. "I feel sorry for Sakura having to go through those years of torturing her into wearing the clothes; she admitted she was fond of them though."

"And thus modeling," Meilin stated in the same tone she previously used.

"Yeah," Tomoyo laughed. "Now that I think back on it, Touya was against her modeling because he said he didn't like the stupid paparazzi following his 'kaiju' around," Tomoyo continued. "I can only imagine how Touya would react after reading the newspapers. I'm quite shocked he hasn't murdered us or Li yet," after a moment of silence Tomoyo coughed through the phone, tearing Meilin out of her thoughts.

"Uh, Touya? You mean Kinomoto-san?" Meilin questioned after a long pause and realized how stupid she probably sounded. "He must be really over-protective of Sakura then," Meilin continued before smacking herself mentally for blanking out.

Meilin could almost see Tomoyo raising her eyebrow at her through the other side of the phone, and giving her a suspicious look. She straightened her back on her chair after she lay the news paper down and fiddled with her hair as she held the phone stiffly against her right ear, waiting for Tomoyo's curious questions anytime soon. Lucky for her, it never came and she sighed with relief.

"Yeah, he can be over-protective," Tomoyo stated instead, but the curiosity still hanging with her voice. "But don't get me wrong, he can be nice."

"I wonder if he talked to Sakura and Syaoran about this yet," Meilin said, trying to sound oblivious about Tomoyo's suspiciousness.

"Yes actually," Tomoyo stated with the same tone. "I heard he will be."

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

A loud sneeze echoed behind the slowly crumpling new papers as a frustrated growl was heard before two hands struggled with folding the newspaper properly on his desk. Three knocks were heard against the wooden doors across from the room before a tall figure with silver hair entered, a calm aura surrounding his presence as it rivaled the angered atmosphere of the room.

"I see you've read the news paper," Yukito started as he walked over to one of the black chairs in front of Touya's room.

"Don't even talk to me about it," Touya answered in between gritted teeth, his face trying to suppress the obvious rage.

"Okay," Yukito smiled as if oblivious of Touya's anger. "I'm just here to remind you that it is a part of their profession."

"I know that!" Touya screamed as he slammed both his hands on his desk, standing up.

"Of course," Yukito replied, with the same smile on his face. "Anyway, I'm about to leave in ten minutes, I'll be out with Hiiragizawa and Nakuru."

"Then go," Touya stated flatly as he fixed his black suit and sat back down on his chair.

"I take it you're not coming," Yukito said as he stood up, adjusted his tie, and pushing up his glasses. It only took one good glare and a frustrated sigh for Yukito to take it as a 'no' from his best friend, "Suit yourself." Yukito then walked towards the door and stopped before he opened the door. "Don't go too hard on either of them. It's a chance to move on," and with that he pushed the wooden doors open and exited.

_How does he expect me to do that? _

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Okaa-san I'm going out for lunch," Tomoyo stated as she peeked her head inside the doors of her mother's office. "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course," Sonomi answered as she looked up from her laptop which rested on her glass, contemporary desk. "It's Sunday today Tomoyo, you shouldn't even be working, you should be home resting." Sonomi said as she glanced worriedly at her daughter's amethyst eyes.

"I know mom," Tomoyo said as she entered the room, leaning against the tall snow coloured doors as she closed it lightly behind her with her right hand while her left arm held her folded, white knee length coat. "But I just want to help around with the company."

"However you should be taking this day to go out and enjoy yourself," Sonomi reprimanded her daughter. "Meet new people, or hang out with your friends. You'll eventually have to find someone to help you around with the company when you reach the right age." Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at this as the heels of her black boots clicked against the white marble floors, towards one of the white leather sofas which leaned against the wall of her mom's purely tidy and completely white and silver room. "I don't want you being all stressed and buried in work like me, you know that right?"

"Mom, I don't know if my ears are just deceiving me," Tomoyo started as she sat with her elbow placed on her thigh, and her back slouched for her chin to rest of her palm. "Or did I just hear you to tell me in a not direct manner that I should start finding _candidates_ for a husband soon?" Tomoyo questioned as she stared at her mother's smiling face. _No way!_

"Well," Sonomi started as she looked back at her laptop screen with a grin. "If you want to look at it that way," she replied innocently, but the obvious _yes-that-is-exactly-what-I-meant_ excited smile gave it all away.

"You're not possibly serious about this right mom?" Tomoyo questioned taken aback by her mother's answer. She couldn't believe the fact that her mother had just indirectly told her to go out there and date, furthermore, find a husband!

"Aren't you supposed to eat your lunch?" Sonomi smiled at her daughter, avoiding her previous question.

"Yeah," Tomoyo nodded as she stood up, choosing to ignore the fact of her mother's forestalling on answering her question as she straightened her black belted gaucho pants and black blazer. After slipping into her coat, Tomoyo took one last look at her mother and cleared her throat, "I better go."

"Oh and Tomoyo, I don't want to see you back at the office on Sundays," Sonomi said before Tomoyo can exit the white doors. "Okay?" Tomoyo nodded her head as she exited the white doors of her mother's office.

_She's still too young to accept the fact that someone has to be there for her and someone always has been…_ Sonomi thought with a sigh, her eyes lingering at the doors of her room.

"The only problem is… She's too frightened to acknowledge that fact and face her fears damaged by the past."

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I'm just doing my job!" Syaoran screamed as he jumped back, swiftly avoiding Touya's kick that was being sent towards his side.

"I know you Li," Touya said as he advanced once again to Syaoran, sending a punch straight towards his jaw while Syaoran blocked it with crossed arms. "I've told you before that I don't like you being around my sister. I don't have to warn you again!"

"Correction," Syaoran said as he ducked low to the floor when Touya attempted to throw another punch to his face. "You said you didn't like the _feeling_ of me being around your sister. I didn't see it as a warning, but a statement instead," Syaoran finished as he swung his leg under Touya's feet in an effort to make him fall, however Touya had already dodged and jumped back.

"Well I'm telling you right now," Touya said as he jumped back until he was a good three meters away from Syaoran. "You better stay away of my sister!"

"It's a part of my job!" Syaoran screamed, as he stood up from his former stance, and positioned himself in a fighting stance. "You had no problem with me being her manager earlier, and you kept quiet about me being her manager for a whole month, I don't see why you have to be violent about this one!"

"Since you haven't noticed, you _chose _to agree on this job," Touya emphasized the word chose as he ran towards Syaoran and did another unsuccessful side kick. "If you didn't want to, you could've said no to being with Sakura!"

"There was no other choice!" Syaoran argued back as he tried to return the earlier kick that Touya had sent coming his way. "Would you rather have the media endlessly following your sister and labeling her rude titles just for slapping her manager, a Li of all people?" Syaoran blocked another punch sent his way as he grabbed Touya's arm and quickly moved behind him to lock it, and press him down the floor.

"I'll tell you what I thought should have happened," Touya started as he paused, Syaoran still having his arm in a lock. _"I think that you should never have slapped Sakura!"_ With that last shout, Touya quickly lifted Syaoran with his back and pushed him off of him, throwing him towards the other side of the room, with his back hitting loudly against the wall. The hanging framed painting shaking as it slowly fell and missed Syaoran by an inch as he quickly avoided it with a sore back. "You're lucky I let that get by me because Tomoyo persisted that she would fix it, but this is going too far!"

Syaoran struggled from his position and found his back aching from the impact, but quickly ignored it as he leaned against the cherry-wood walls to stand up with support, "Do you think I liked what I did?" Syaoran questioned while he continued to struggle to stand on his own. "I already fixed that problem with your sister, and this is the safest and only solution to fix this problem! Why are you so mad about it! It's just my- _OUR_ job!" Syaoran screamed as he stood in another fighting stance.

"Because as long as I've known and been friends with you Li," Touya started as he stood in the same fighting stance as Syaoran, advancing towards the obviously injured man once again. "There's always something behind your actions, and it has never been _just _about one thing!" Touya said as he aimed for Syaoran's face with another punch but Syaoran blocked it with his arms, being pushed back slightly, as he felt himself staggering on his own feet.

"What's that supposed to mean Kinomoto?" Syaoran questioned as he blocked a punch aimed towards his stomach.

"I think you know what I mean," chocolate eyes glared as he sent an immediate punch towards Syaoran's face with his left hand, but Syaoran avoided leaving Touya's knuckles to lightly only brush against his jaw.

"We both know that the past is the past," Syaoran growled, his amber eyes glaring back at Touya as he jumped back and wobbled due to his aching back.

"And we both know that some things never change!" Touya screamed as he aimed for Syaoran's nose, but Syaoran ducked down, Touya's fist colliding with the tips of Syaoran hair.

"_Well things have!"_

It was then that Syaoran was distracted with the opening door and his eyes quickly moved to the side in panic as he saw the back of an auburn haired female step inside, quietly closing the door. Syaoran didn't even get to make a next move as Touya's knee forcefully collided with his stomach, knocking all the air out of him, before coughing out little droplets of blood with his saliva, making him fall on his knees while he clutching his throbbing stomach. It was then that Syaoran heard a gasp come from near the door.

Touya quickly kneeled down and took Syaoran by the collar and looked straight at his face, preparing to punch him at the face, while Syaoran grabbed his arm tightly, trying to pry his arm away from him.

Touya's fist quickly headed for his face, and Syaoran prepared himself for the impact as he felt Touya's fist an inch away from his.

"_Touya stop it!"_

Touya snapped from his state and looked at his sister with a glare instead. Touya dropped his fist and stood up pulling back his extended arm from Syaoran's collar and gripping arm before roughly throwing him to fall on all fours. He scowled and glared at the chest-nut haired man one last time before running his fingers through his chocolate brown hair.

"_Li-san!" _Sakura's concerned voice echoed in his head as Syaoran felt his body aching. He felt the blood continue to trickle from his mouth to journey down his chin and drop on the hardwood floors. The young model's heels clacked on the floor as she ran towards the vulnerable Syaoran.

After a few more coughs and breath intakes, Syaoran felt Sakura's hand comfort his back soothingly as he tried to get more air into his system after that forceful blow he got from Touya. "Hey," Syaoran greeted as he slowly tilted his head to meet Sakura's figure. "What's up Kinomoto-san?" he smirked looking up at Sakura, seeing her worried expression which quickly vanished, he figured it was probably the only time he'll see her worried about him that much and he'll have to tease her about it later when he didn't appear so helpless. Who knows what Sakura could add to his injuries?

"God Li," Sakura sighed in annoyance as she encircled her hand around Syaoran's arm bringing it up to wrap around her shoulders. "No need to plaster that stupid smirk on your face whenever you're obviously in pain. It doesn't help you know." She rolled her eyes, securing his waist with her hand as she tried to help him stand up from his position. Taking a bit of effort in guiding Syaoran to one of the black chairs in front of Touya's desk.

"Who said I was smirking because I'm trying to hide pain?" Syaoran's smirk widened as he stopped coughing. He leaned back trying not to wince as the pain of his back hitting the wall earlier from Touya throwing him was still there.

"Then can you just stop smirking with whatever reason it is you're smirking about," Sakura said while glaring at him. "It's really annoying me."

"That's not the best argument to say when you want me to stop," Syaoran smirked even wider as his amber eyes glanced at Sakura.

"So annoying me your part-time job now?" Sakura questioned as she stood in front of Syaoran with an eyebrow arched, while her hands rested on her hips.

"Actually, it's another full-time job I have," Syaoran replied proudly. "It's the only job I know that's easy and entertaining."

"Are you saying I'm a person that's easy to manipulate?" Sakura squinted her eyes at him as she started tapping her foot against the floor.

"Aren't you?" Syaoran laughed at the sight of Sakura's expression but his laugh soon turned to another coughing fit as a thick flash of red hit him on the head. He looked up, noticing Sakura smirking back at him while triumphantly holding a thick red folder.

"Just to let you know, I'm not sorry for hitting you," Sakura stated proudly as she slammed the folder back on Touya's desk.

It was then that her forgotten brother cleared his throat and glared at both Sakura's proud figure which was now sitting down on the other chair beside Syaoran's while he continued to cough. "Sakura, those were very important papers," Touya reprimanded as he grabbed the red folder on top of the desk and stuffed it inside a filing cabinet. Sakura rolled her eyes in reply.

"So why exactly did you call me and interrupting my nice afternoon of sleep?" Sakura questioned with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Before that, you were late, again! You should really do something about your oversleeping." Touya screamed before glaring at his sister. "I sure hope you're not like this at work. It would be worse for your image. Besides, I'm guessing you're late half the time and I really don't understand how they can stand it?"

"Actually, I subtract it from her lunch hours," Syaoran said with a smirk as both Touya and Sakura glared at him.

"Because you're one evil manager," Sakura mumbled as she glanced back at her brother. "So what exactly are we here to talk about?"

"More like beat the pulp about," Syaoran mumbled under his breath as he remembered the first punch that Touya tried to send his way when he entered the tall, wooden doors.

"Shut up Li," Sakura ordered. "He's not talking to you."

"Who said I was talking to him?" Syaoran questioned as he pointed his thumb at Touya's still figure who was starting to look like he was about to explode from anger sooner or later. "Besides, he's not talking to you either so you can't tell me to shut up. Maybe you should."

"_You're_ telling _me _to shut up?" Sakura questioned in fake hurt. "Is that how you thank me from helping you up and telling Touya to stop beating the crap out of you?"

"I actually could have done it by myself," Syaoran stated proudly, even though he had his uncertainties that he would be able to stand up after that blow he got and was about to get from Touya. Whoever thought that the person he defeat in self-defense trainings and all other sports whenever they had a challenge would actually release enough rage to beat him? He could probably even kill him with all that rage. Even though he wouldn't want to admit it, he was grateful for the fact that Sakura had entered that door to stop the _Touya's Burning Over-Protective Madness _rumored event. He owed her and he'll just have to thank Sakura about it later.

"I highly doubt that," Sakura said as she glared at him. "After all, you were already coughing out bl-"

"Will the both of you shut up?" Touya commanded as he glared at both his sister and his friend-but-not-entirely friend.

Sakura simply glared at Syaoran, while Syaoran smirked at Sakura. Touya thought that the event was highly odd for it reminded him of the first argument that he saw his sister and Syaoran at. It has been a month and a half ever since that day and he still remembered it, the day he saw and felt that over-protective-brother-drive turn on.

His first thought when he decided to finally introduce Syaoran with Sakura was that it wouldn't be a very good idea for them to meet, but somehow, he thought then that it wouldn't matter. He was only fulfilling a wish for someone. It wasn't like Syaoran would be around her every minute anyway. Oh how wrong was he? They even met before he introduced them to each other, and knowing that fact, Touya didn't like it at all. No, he didn't like his male friends knowing his sister before he gave them any sort of permission. Like everyone says, he had a title of being an incredibly over-protective brother and he will do anything to live up to it.

"Sakura we need to talk," Touya said, now leaning back at his leather chair, looking straight at Sakura's figure.

"About what onii-chan?" Sakura snapped, now glaring at her brother's chocolate eyes. "Why you had to beat my co-worker up?"

"Actually yes," Syaoran agreed hearing Sakura's reason. Aside from the fact that he already knew a part of Touya's reason as to why he wanted to beat Syaoran up, he wanted to hear it from his friend without the use of physical violence. "I would like to know why you started our meeting with a wonderful uncalled for punch when I entered your door."

"Since you haven't heard," Touya narrowed his eyes at Syaoran's amber ones. "I said I wanted to talk to Sakura, not _you_."

"You know what," Sakura smirked at her brother. "I don't think there's anything wrong with having Li here. Shouldn't he have the right as to why you beat him up with your madness?"

"Are you siding with this jerk?" Touya questioned in disbelief. Didn't his sister just whack a thick, red folder on Syaoran's head earlier?

"I would like to know the same thing," Syaoran said as he glanced at Sakura with shocked eyes. "But I do have to deny that I am a jerk."

"Actually yes I am siding with you," Sakura answered as she glared back at Syaoran. "However that doesn't deny the fact that you are a jerk. Now shut up."

"Yes ma'am," Syaoran replied sarcastically as their eyes expectedly went back to the chief executive officer of one of the biggest banking corporations in Asia.

"Well?" Sakura questioned in anticipation as she stared at her brother who only glared at the both of them.

"I don't want you being around him," Touya replied emotionlessly as he folded his arms across his chest. "I don't care whether you get followed by the media 24/7 even if you already are right now. I just don't want you being together with this jerk."

"Again, I am not a jerk."

"What's so wrong with doing my job?" Sakura questioned ignoring Syaoran's previous comment.

"Do you seriously still call that a part of your job?" Touya questioned with annoyance. "You had a great work with your profession, now it's about your job?"

"What are you trying to say Touya?" Sakura questioned with the same amount of annoyance as her brother. "That I've become lower in your status of expectations? That I dropped from my profession to get a lower job?"

"If you would like to look at it that way, then yes," Touya stated flatly as she glared at her sister. "Your career is about modeling, not acting; and definitely not _lying_."

"Are you-"

"No Kinomoto-san, you're not a liar," Syaoran interrupted Sakura knowing what she was about to say.

"Shut up Li," Touya glared. "This isn't about you, and nobody cares."

"It is also about me," Li knowing full well that they wouldn't be here if it wasn't because of him. "I'm your sister's manager, and we're talking about her career. Just to let you know, the profession of modeling doesn't only mean that you can pose pretty for the camera. Whether it's commercial modeling or high fashion modeling, it means that you should be able to handle anything that is given to you. How they want you to pose, how they want you to look, how they want you to walk, how they want you to act. Basically, if you have a career in modeling, you're into everything. So you can't accuse your sister of being a liar because it's a part of her profession," Syaoran explained with a sigh. "However, I don't think this really concerns her career. I think this is more about you being too over-protective of your sister, especially around people like me, isn't it Kinomoto?"

"There's no point in contradicting it," Touya started as he gave Syaoran the same glare from before. "I really do not like you being around her. When I introduced you two to each other, that's as far as I expected it to go, not any other meetings. Basically, no other relationships or anything related to that."

"Touya, you can be such an idiot sometimes. It's not like I'm actually _dating_ him!" Sakura exclaimed, annoyed by her brother's crazy over-protective antics. "Why are you so worried about it anyway? Do I even look like I like him? Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you Sakura," Touya replied flatly. _Just not him_, he thought, pausing as he stared deep inside Syaoran's amber orbs. "I know my _friends _and I just don't like you being around this particular one."

"Aside from the fact that Li can be a total superseding bastard of a manager, what's so bad about him anyway?" Sakura questioned in annoyance, that her brother's reasons weren't exactly clear. Sure he was over-protective and had really unreasonable explanations for not even wanting Sakura to be around any men, but it seemed that he was taking it more seriously with Syaoran's case. _Friends, talk about trust issues._

The silence in the room seemed to drown the three of them, as the tension between Syaoran and Touya thickened. _Well things have!_ Touya's thoughts wondered on those three words. Three words that can be the truth, and three words that can be a lie. _What is it?_ Touya continued to question himself as he didn't budge from intensely staring at Syaoran's amber eyes. _Have things really changed?_

"Well?" Sakura impatiently questioned.

"Nothing," all of sudden it seemed like a huge blade had dropped from the sky and cut through all the tension in the room, the intense stares gone, and finally the silence broken through. "The both of you better leave."

"Thank God!" Sakura exclaimed as she stood up. "I can't believe you woke me up for _nothing!_"

"Just shut up and go kaiju, before I send you to the zoo as an unspecified animal to be locked up," Touya smirked.

"I am not a monster or whatever other type of unspecified animal you think I am that is worth zoo material," Sakura answered back before quickly grabbing Syaoran's arm and pulling him up. Syaoran winced at the sudden jerk of his arm dragging his aching torso but quickly shook it away. The young model probably forgot that he was injured; then again, she could be doing it on purpose. Rushing towards the door, Sakura mumbled a few curse words before letting go of Syaoran's arm and exited the door.

"You better take care of my sister," Touya warned before Syaoran could push the doors of the room open. "Or I'll make sure you don't die a fast and easy death."

Syaoran smiled with his back facing Touya, giving him one silent nod before pushing the door to leave the chief executive officer to the confines of his office to himself, thinking of the previous conversations they had minutes ago.

'_We both know that the past is the past,'_

'_And we both know that some things never change!'_

'_Well things have!'_ Those words were so significant and it continued to echo through his head like a never ending record. It almost seemed as if Syaoran wasn't just talking for himself, but for everything else.

_It has been years, yet… _

_Why does it feel like some things never change?_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bothered amethysts continued to reflect the cold, grey pavement, and the black, pointed leather boots as Tomoyo continued to walk down the streets of Tokyo, trying to merge with the crowd. She tried to brush away the different thoughts about her mother's earlier discussion with her as she walked down the busy city streets. She hoped that something in the stores would capture her attention, but every time she looked up, there was the occasional couple walking together. Instead, she decided that maybe just walking around in circles and staring at her feet would be even more interesting, and maybe it would be easier to take her mind off things.

Was her mother just really trying to tell her that she should start going out? It's not like she needed it or anything right? Her mom was able to handle the company on her own, and she could too, she just knows it. But then again, she used to have her dad, and ever since the day he passed away… everything seemed so lonely.

The vice-ceo adjusted the collar of her white coat, and sighed as she tried to merge herself with the crowd of people who crossed the street. The moment Tomoyo reached the other side of the street and looked up, she had wished that she hadn't for at that moment; she accidentally tripped on somebody's foot and almost caused a domino effect if it wasn't for someone who steadied her figure, and who she was hanging on for dear life, balance and support.

"Um, are you okay Miss…?" Tomoyo pondered on her thoughts as she felt a slight shake on her shoulders. "Miss?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tomoyo mumbled as she pushed herself off the man's chest and looked up at him. He was probably two years older than her, definitely another business man, who smelled a lot like coffee. It was then that she noticed his blonde hair and especially stunning indigo eyes. Maybe she should start looking for someone too…

"It's okay, don't worry about it," He smiled. It was a nice gentle smile, kind of familiar she thought, but there was something wrong about the way she saw it. "Anyway, I really have to go; my girl friend's going to kill me if she gets there before I do. I'll see you around."

"Oh, okay," Tomoyo answered back with a small smile of her own, even though the guy had already left and was out of sight. _No…_ she shouldn't look, she thought as she shook her head. _That would just be crazy, _she thought sadly, ready to begin her journey of walking once again with a sigh.

"What would be crazy?" Tomoyo stopped in mid-step as she heard the familiar voice.

_Great,_ she thought sarcastically before choosing to ignore the person behind her and walking to her uncertain destination once again. _I just said my thoughts out loud, with Hiiragizawa in earshot._

"Is everything alright?" Eriol questioned as his sapphire eyes stared down at Tomoyo's troubled delicate features.

_Isn't it obvious?_ Tomoyo thought to herself as she tried to walk faster through the crowd trying to lose one of the people that she did not want to see at the moment. "I don't think that concerns you."

"So something is bothering you?" Eriol questioned once again, easily keeping up with her as he moved through the crowd with poise, while Tomoyo roughly struggled to get by.

"Nothing's bothering me except for you Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo answered blankly, as she continued on trying to lose the navy-haired man which followed her.

"At most situations I would say that I am flattered to even be thought about by you but," Eriol stopped as he looked straight at Tomoyo's furrowed eyebrows and troubles amethysts which continued to focus on the pavement. "Right now isn't a situation that's normal. What's wrong?"

"Why don't you just go back to wherever it is you were before you saw me?" Tomoyo questioned irritably as she glared at him.

"I was with Nakuru and Yukito during lunch," Eriol smiled at her, knowing that she already knew the rest of what he was talking about. "I wouldn't want to be a third wheel on their date all the time, so I left."

"Why don't you go grab some chick off the street, hook up with her then go back to where you were?" Tomoyo mumbled irritably as she went back to glaring at the pavement.

"Would you be considered as 'some chick'?" Eriol questioned with a small smile.

"I would rather die than become 'some chick' to go out with you on a date."

"A swan then," Eriol said as he continued to walk beside Tomoyo. He continued to glance around the crowd, before looking up the sky with a gentle smile. "Or maybe even an ethereal angel."

She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and saw the serene expression on his face, with that _gentle smile…_ yet something was off. "Hiiragizawa…" Tomoyo said in the faintest voice before she could even stop herself.

"Hmm?" Eriol turned to her with both eyebrows raised as he expected for her to continue. She only opened her mouth and quickly stared back down at her feet as a response. Eriol sighed and only looked back ahead, "It's kind of stupid being there at a date like that, don't you think?" He asked, trying to bring back the usual mood that coincides between them whenever they met.

"You would know how that feels," Tomoyo answered back, glad that he had changed the subject to the former one. "You're being stupid at least half the time I see you."

"I guess you're right," Eriol smiled goofily down at her before solemnly looking back up at the blue skies. "I can never seem to make the right choice."

"No you can't," Tomoyo agreed proudly, not noticing Eriol's expression. "If you made the right choice then you wouldn't even be here right now bothering me."

"If I made the right choice I would've already told you what I felt," Eriol mumbled to himself as he continued to look back up at the sky, unaware of the confused look the dark-purple haired goddess was giving him.

"What?" Tomoyo questioned with a raised eyebrow as she stared at Eriol's figure. Not quite catching what he said.

"Want to go grab a snack?" His sapphire eyes smiled back down at her, avoiding her previous question and skipping to a new topic, knowing that she would probably let it drop.

"I already-" but at that moment both Tomoyo and Eriol heard a grumbling sound. Eriol smirked while Tomoyo flushed, knowing that she was about to be caught lying. She didn't even get to eat lunch yet, having the thoughts of her mother's words bothering her. Now that she thought about it, for a few minutes she actually forgot about those thoughts.

"Your stomach doesn't seem to agree with you," Eriol chuckled as he triumphantly smirked at Tomoyo.

"I can eat on my own," Tomoyo mumbled before stomping away.

"I know you can," Eriol followed closely behind her. "It's not like I'm going to spoon-feed you, unless you want me to." Eriol teased as he saw Tomoyo's face grow red with embarrassment and anger.

"You know that's not what I meant!"

"What is so wrong about me, that you can't even accept me as company or even a friend?" Eriol questioned with desperation, hoping that maybe she will give the answer, or at least a piece of a puzzle that he has been trying to complete for nearly fourteen years, ever since the first day he came to Japan.

"Sushi," Tomoyo blurted out before Eriol's question can even process in her brain. Even she didn't know the clear answer to it; she just didn't like having him around her.

"Sushi?" Eriol questioned with confusion.

"Yeah, you said you wanted to have a snack and I haven't had lunch so let's go buy sushi instead since I'm starving," Tomoyo continued flatly. She didn't need anymore questions in her head. She had enough thinking for the day, it wouldn't hurt to eat. Besides, maybe talking with someone, even if she didn't like the person she was talking to, would help her get her head to focus something else.

_Other things to distract me from the issues that I can't solve._

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Syaoran stopped and cleared his throat once he noticed Sakura still mumbling curse words under her breath. "What are you so mad about?" Syaoran questioned as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"And I thought you were smarter than that?" Sakura mumbled as she glared at the doors of the elevator.

"Your brother let you go didn't he?" Syaoran smiled at Sakura's annoyed expression. "At least you weren't the one with a back that was thrown against the wall, almost knocked out by falling framed painting, and kneed right at the gut." Syaoran continued as he waited for Sakura's reply.

"_He threw you against the wall?"_ Sakura questioned with shock as her head snapped towards Syaoran's smiling face as he nodded. _How can he smile after being beat up like that?_

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Syaoran shrugged and almost winced as he felt the movement of his shoulder blades affect the aching pain he felt.

"Who said I was worried?" Sakura questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Your face," Syaoran simply answered as he led Sakura to walk outside the elevator once they reached the twenty-seventh floor of Sakura's condominium. Apparently, the lady always liked walking and left her car at home to annoy her brother by being late. How convenient.

"Fine, I am," she admitted as she hung her head low in defeat. "But who wouldn't be worried about someone who might be suffering spinal or abdominal injury right now?" She asked persistently as her emerald eyes looked up at him worriedly. "We should call the paramedics or something."

"And tell them that the great Kinomoto Touya beat me up, that's why I got all these injuries?" Syaoran questioned with one eyebrow arched. "I highly doubt the paparazzi would let that get away."

"What _is_ with Touya?" Sakura questioned as she leaned on her door, looking up at Syaoran's amber eyes. "I mean, he's been like this before but I never knew he'd do it to his own friend." Sakura answered before narrowing her eyes at him "You didn't do anything to him, did you?"

"No," Syaoran said flatly as he hazily looked down at Sakura's emerald eyes. "At least not to him," he added after a serious pause. She raised an eyebrow at him and turned around to unlock her door

"Okay, you better go inside so that we can look at those bruises and do something about it before it gets worse," Sakura added as she opened her door wide enough for him to enter before her. "Well?" she asked expectantly.

"You just want to see me with my shirt off, don't you?" Syaoran's serious face turned into a smirk as she stared at Sakura's immediately annoyed face.

"For your information, you're already bad enough to look at." Sakura tried to restrain her voice from shouting in the hallway. "I think bruises on someone's body after a fight would be a complete turn-off, especially on you" Sakura said as her left eye twitched. "It just proves that the person's a complete weakling."

At Sakura's words Syaoran's smirk instantly turned into a cold, unfeeling expression that almost, just almost sent a chill down Sakura's uneasy figure under his gaze. "But if the person fought on behalf of his defense and took the chance to fight even if it could result to great damage instead of running away, then would he still be considered a weakling for believing in himself and trying?" Syaoran shot back at Sakura's comment as she only stood there dumbfounded under his grave stare. "And when he tried to defend what he thought was the right thing to do for not only him but other people?" Syaoran continued, and after a long pause his face softened once again. He lightly shook his head and closed his eyes before giving off a sigh. He opened his eyes once again a softer expression now on his face, "Would he still be considered a weakling, especially when he fought on behalf the person who's standing in front of him right now?"

Sakura stared at Syaoran's amber eyes as he stared down at her, her ears absorbing every single word that he had said, and her eyes absorbing the sincerity and courage it took for him to say the last sentence. _He's right, he isn't a weakling_. Even just for actually facing Touya when he knew the consequences of pretending to be with her could lead to something like this, it was a courageous act. No one else has ever stood up for her like that except for her family and extremely close childhood friends. _Nobody…_

"Sorry…" Sakura whispered as she touched the side of his arm, before slightly squeezing it. "Come on, we better get a look at your probable bruises inside." She said as she lightly pulled on his arm, but he simply stood there.

"No need to be sorry about anything," Syaoran smiled sadly, _No need to be too hard… she doesn't know anything._ "Besides I think you've done enough helping for today, with entering your brother's door."

"So now you admit it?" Sakura couldn't help but smirk to herself as she heard Syaoran's words.

"Yeah, I should be the one sorry because of being rude about it earlier," Syaoran smiled goofily.

"You better be," Sakura responded proudly.

"Well," Sakura started as she expected a comeback, instead she got a warm smile from Syaoran, as he bent the arm which Sakura still held, and pulled her forearm dragging her into his arms in a friendly hug. "I just wanted to say… _thank you_." He whispered before letting her go, and smiling gratefully down at her, before turning to walk to the elevator doors.

"Oh," Sakura said to no one in particular as she looked up at his figure enter the elevator doors. Her emerald eyes continued to stare at where he stood. She stared at the same space fuzzily, her eyes starting to feel moist as her mind reeled back to her memories.

_Nobody ever had the guts to do that…_ Sakura thought as her expression faltered at the thought.

_Nobody… not even the one person I cared about the most._ Sakura reflected forlornly to herself as she tried to blink away the tears that were impending to fall.

One last thought entered her mind, before she locked herself in her own house and her own sorrows from her past that once again threatened to haunt her.

_I should be the one saying that…_

"_Thank you Li…"_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/n:** _This has got to be the longest writer's block I've had ever since I started to rewrite this story. It's pathetic. **Two weeks and four days of not updating. I'm sorry you guys!**_ I just got stuck at the Meeting with Touya scene and how to end it. **_I'm really sorry!_**

_This chapter was shorter than the previous ones I've typed, and this chapter held a lot of hints from the background of some of our characters._ We'll just have to get to those with the rest of the story that hopefully slowly reveals more and more about their backgrounds, and what happened to their pasts that could affect the future. It will be a long story, so their backgrounds may come only at the right time/month. W're only at December so... :)

_Also relationships between characters are starting to clear up, yet somehow some are just starting, but when you start it's always bumpy._ So clearing's not really the right choice of words. xP.

I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'm really sorry for updating late.

Anyway, I'd once again, like to **_thank all the reviewers. Thank you so much for your support and your lovely reviews_** and sorry for disappointing you for updating late! I'm really sorry!

_**Anyway, thanks to the following reviewers:**_

Weary Soulsearcher, syaoran143sakura, dark.retreat, MeakoXIII, Agent08, moonstone-91, charlie and lola, teenureen¸ Aimee Yumi¸ x-Trisha-x¸ AirStriker¸ shiningphoenix¸ lil sakura, rawritskim, rukz¸ -Kori Kage Tenshi-¸ it'sjan¸ Musette Fujiwara, sweetsakura4ver, Tarijima, The Angels' Princess, To'xx'y.¸ Lindsay, ch3rryblossom-baby, Rose, Empyreal Entity, pyscho-pyro-shrink, Snowy Azn Angel.

_**Thank you for your support everyone! xD**_


End file.
